Where You Left It
by Brody
Summary: The gang are all in their 20's and thing's have changed! Slight AU, it will be a Naley. Just check it out!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hi all! I am working on my first OTH Fic and I wanted to give y'all some background info. It will be set when everyone is 24 (about 8 years from now). __________________________________________________________  
  
Haley James-Living in Boston going to Law School. She lives with her best friend, April Jordan, whom she met 3 years ago when they were forced to room together at college. The Boston gang consists of those 2, a few guys, and one more girl (who you'll "meet" in the first chapter.) Haley is dating around.  
  
Lucas Scott- Went to Duke from Tree Hill and played basketball. He graduated but still lives in Durham (where Duke is) which in my world is about 30 minutes outside Tree Hill. He works as a Physical Therapist at a local Sports Clinic. He is also dating around.  
  
Brooke Davis- Brooke is an actress and lives in LA. She will be dating a famous actor, can't decide who yet. (Any ideas?) She won't be a central character, but will provide tons of Fictional Fun!  
  
Nathan Scott- I'm not telling you much about him because with the way I have my story planned out, to much info would ruin it. Let's just say he's a happy young adult. I am trying to decide what he should be doing. I might have him been just drafted into the NBA, but possibly not, because alot of stories have that. Another option is to have him be an Athletic Trainer. (The guy that takes care of injuries on the team and so on.) Ideas?  
  
Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagelski- They both went to New York to school, Peyton for Art and Jake because he felt the need to leave Tree Hill. While in NY Peyton worked as a MTV VJ, (which is shout-out to Hilarie Burton and MTV!) When they left they were nothing more than Best Friends, but they decided to live together, so there would always be someone to watch Jenny. Over time, they realized somewhere along the way they had fallen for one another and started going out their junior year (of college). They moved back to Tree Hill, where Peyton took over Thud magazine and Jake is a Social Worker in Durham. (He commutes there daily and when he has to work to late, he crashes at Luke's place.) They are now engaged, and some of the story will take place at their wedding and reception (basically the trip back home for Haley to attend it.)  
  
Karen and Keith Scott- In my world, after Keith leaves, he stays gone for a little over a year, returns, and a couple of years later, he and Karen get married. They have a little girl, now 5 years old, named Lacin Kloe Scott (pronounced Lace-in). Karen still run's Karen's Cafe. Keith reopened the garage and works there.  
  
Deb Scott- Divorced Dan when the kid's were 17. I have not decided if she will be married, single, or dating. Ideas? She helps out at the cafe, but is back with the Charity work.  
  
Dan Scott- I am a little conflicted over the Dan thing. On one hand, I want him having a role, on another I don't. Some possible avenue's I am exploring. 1-The Dan he is on the show, but divorced. 2- He got a girl, Nate and Lucas' age, pregnant but actually stuck around. Possibly married her and became a good dad, reconciled with Nathan and Luke, takes an active role in their life. Luke does not call him Dad tho! 3- He left Tree Hill and didn't come back. 4-He died. :lol Yeah... Help me decide.  
  
Other- Other characters, such as Tim, Mouth, Skills, fellow basketball players and cheerleaders, will probably make appearances. Also, Nikki will be in it. After a few years Jake relented to let Nikki see Jenny, she doesn't have joint custody, but Nikki comes to see her often and takes her on outings. Nikki also has a little boy named Noah, he's 3, but she doesn't know who the father is.  
  
Important Relationship INFO:  
  
Nathan and Haley remained a couple through High School and through out their freshman year of college, when she went to Boston and he chose to play at UCLA. They broke up that following summer because the distance was to hard to work and Haley felt they needed to experience life more, before settling down. After the break up they continued to talk, until things blew up in their face when they started dating other people. They got into a huge fight and never got over it. They haven't talked since then, and Haley asked Luke to not mention Nathan in anyway. They have no idea what is going on in the other's life.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Ok, so what do you all think? I hope I made it sound ok. I have 8 pages written right now and a ton more in my head. If this is something you can get into please let me know. Also, let me know of any suggestions or questions. Thanks a million, in advance!:D  
  
.:. Brody Jordan .:. 


	2. Chapter 1

*************************************************************  
  
~Where You Left It, Chapter 1~  
  
"Hales?"  
  
"In the study," Haley called out. Seconds later her roommate entered the room and plopped down onto the couch with a dramatic sigh. "How was your day?"  
  
"Absolute shit, what about your's?" April asked Haley as she swung her legs onto the back of the couch and hung off the side upside down. Her brown hair, which usually fell right past her shoulder blades, cascaded onto the carpet. She had ran late that morning and hadn't put much make-up on so the sprinkle of freckles she had across her nose were showing. Haley glanced down at her and laughed at how young she looked at the moment.  
  
With an eye roll Haley replied, "La misma mierda, diverso dia." She glanced over at April who seemed to be racking her brain for an impromptu Spanish translator.  
  
"My brain doesn't function upside down and I'm to lazy to sit up. Translate."  
  
"Same shit, different day," she deadpanned. "Thankfully.... I know the perfect remedy for a shit day...." she let the sentence trail off as she spun around in the computer desk chair.  
  
"Tonic!", they both yelled out before erupting in giggles.  
  
April then pulled herself up and looked over at the computer screen as Haley turned to resume her typing. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Mmmm... tell I said'Hi!' and that I would love a repeat performance from him."  
  
"Uuuggh.. you ho! Tell him yourself, I'm not your pimp." Haley groaned as she got up from the chair and pointed to the keyboard, indicating for April to take her place at the computer. "I'm gonna call Mason and see if he wants to go with us to Tonic."  
  
HaleyJ: Hey there , it's April!  
  
LukeScott: Bed buddy....what's up?  
  
HaleyJ: Just got in from a crappy day. Hales and I are gonna go do up the town.  
  
LukeScott: Uhoh. Sounds like trouble.  
  
HaleyJ: Very funny Scott. What are you talking about? We're beyond innocent.  
  
LukeScott: Funny, cause a couple of month's ago I had a hickey that proved otherwise.  
  
HaleyJ: I avoid temptation until I can't resist. =)  
  
LukeScott: Ahh, well that explains it. So, why was your day crappy?  
  
While waiting for her response Luke allowed his mind to drift back to the aforementioned night. He had gone to visit Haley and his second night there she had to pull an all-nighter. She had pushed April and Luke out the door demanding they have fun without her. And who were they to disobey Ms. James? They went to the movies fully intending to come back and help Haley study. Instead they ended up at a nice downtown restaurant where they found themselves deep in conversation. After more than their fair share of wine, it became a not-so-deep convo. They had covered everything from religion to the color pink. That one fell on the no-so-deep end of the talk. The cab ride home took a turn for the interesting when Luke kissed her and then it became one big make out session. They stumbled through the front door, into the living room, when Haley fixed them with her best "I'm Sober and You're Annoyingly Drunk" look, then went into her room to continue studying. Luke watched as Haley shut her bedroom door, then in one swift move threw April over his shoulder and walked into her bedroom. They didn't have sex, fearing regret the next morning, but Luke had received as he liked to call it "The Most Mind Blowing Blow Job of His Life" where he was rendered incoherent for a good 10 minutes after getting off. He generously returned the favor then they both fell asleep naked.  
  
Haley had come flying into April's room the next morning yelling. "Oh my god, April! Luke is not on the couch and he's not answering his cell. Did he go back out last night? I am so wor- Oh. My. God." It was then that Luke jumped out of bed, then jumped right back in as Haley let out a little scream at his nakedness. After what seemed like an hour, she sent a steely gaze Luke's way, "Hurt her and I kick your ass", rolled her eyes, gave a small snort, and walked out.  
  
  
  
HaleyJ: It was just a bad day, the case I am working on right now... there's  
a lot of things in the way and it's taking so long to get the judge to make a  
call on anything. I'm just worried. But, it will work out, I hope.  
  
HaleyJ: Luke, you there?  
  
LukeScott: Sorry, I got lost in thought. I am sure everything will be fine. I've heard Haley brag about you countless times and I don't think you have anything to worry about.  
  
HaleyJ: Thanks Luke. I better go now, it's my night to cook. We will ttyl.  
  
LukeScott: All right, you ladies have fun tonight, be careful. Tell Hales I will call her soon.  
  
HaleyJ: OK, bye. :)  
  
After a quick dinner, Haley and April set out to get ready. Two hour's later they stepped out. Haley in white low -rise capri pant's and a black tube top that ended a few inches before her capri's began. She was wearing her hair naturally curly and her make up was smoky and dark. April wore a short jean skirt that ruffled at the bottom and a multi-colored silk halter. Her hair was in waves down her back. They hopped into April's black 4 Runner and Haley leaned over and cranked up the radio. "We're meeting Mason and all there."  
  
"And does 'all' entail Mr. Logan White?" April shot Haley's way.  
  
"It's possible," she said grinning. Haley and Logan had been dating for a few weeks and while she wasn't so sure he was her Mr. Right, she knew without a doubt, he was her Mr. Right Now.  
  
Mason had, by the Grace of God (as April liked to announce), stumbled into their life a year ago. Literally stumbled actually. He had been attending a party at the apartment complex where April and Haley lived, when in his drunkenness, he had came into the wrong Apartment. He had walked into their living room; fell onto the couch between them with a " Hey. I'm Mason. I think I got lost, what are y'all watching?" With his shaggy brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and 6'2 200 pound body, they had taken one look at him and melted. Then he did the unthinkable and opened his mouth, revealing a deep Southern accent. April, being from Alabama, had loudly squealed, "Oh... a Southern gentleman, we need one of those! Can we keep him Hales?"  
  
Mason's head had dropped to the side and he had looked up at Haley with droopy eyes and said, "Yeah Hales, can we keep him?" The rest, as they say, was history.  
  
When they arrived at Tonic they side-stepped the long line of 21 and up's, flashed their VIP passes to the bouncer, and entered the Club.  
  
"Gah, remind me to kiss Jet's ass for getting us these VIP's from his brother!" Haley yelled over the music. They wormed their way through the throng, up the stairs, and into one of the lounges where they knew everyone would be waiting. True to form, there they were. Mason was leaned over the pool table setting up a shot. Ace, whom April had dated a few month's ago, looked on. Ace Ryan was also the epitome of a Southern boy. He had light brown hair that he kept cut short (adorned with a Boston Red Sox hat tonight), brown eyes, and stood about 6 feet tall. He gave April a lingering glance with his bedroom eyes, and then went back to the pool game. Mason walked over to the girl's and pulled them into a hug as Haley glanced over to the couch. Jet was there with some scantily clad girl in his lap. Not to disappoint, he had a new girl every night, actually it would be more realistic to say at least every night, sometimes every hour. He had dark olive skin, black hair that he kept shaved very close, and dimples to die for. The latter of which, he was using on the Ho-Bag in his lap. And if that wasn't enough- Haley knew, thanks to a night of Skinny Dipping in the Hot Tub that he was well endowed to please the ladies. As if he knew what she was thinking, Jet cast a glance toward Haley and winked. She playfully rolled her eyes and turned around finding herself face-to-face with Logan. He looked down at her through long eyelashes, wrapped his arms around her and said, "Hey gorgeous." She allowed herself a giddy smile as she basked in his sight. Logan stood 6'3, around 210 pounds, had shaggy blond hair that flipped out at the ends, and green eyes. He sat down on the edge of the couch and pulled Haley into his lap, directed a " Where's Tyson and Beck?" to anyone listening.  
  
"Tyson's at the bar and Beck's running late cause AnnaCate is coming with him," Ace answered.  
  
Tyson Michael's made his way to the group with 4 Bud's in his hand. He handed them out to Mason, Jet, Logan, and Ace before turning toward April and Haley, "What do y'all want from the bar?"  
  
One look at Tyson Michaels and you'd bet your money on the fact that he'd be a playboy- rude, egotistical, straight player, and sex crazed. You'd be wrong. His bad boy looks, compliments of his African American mother and Jamaican father, were very deceiving. He was a real sweetie, as was evident as he volunteered to fight the bar crowd once again for the girl's.  
  
"Miller Lite sounds good if you don't mind," Haley told him.  
  
"I'll go with you Tyse, " April told him, becoming bored of the Pool game and groping session on the couch. He reached out a hand to her and she gave it to him, as they made their way to the bar talking. They returned 10 minutes later with another round for everyone and a promise from Mike, Jet's older brother, that he'd send a waitress over to them so they didn't have to keep battling the crowd. Mike, had been a godsend, on their wallets. He waived their tab every night, allowing them a place to come in and get their buzz on for free.  
  
About 20 beers collectively later, they went downstairs to the dance floor. Haley giggled to herself as she saw AnnaCate trip and Beck steady her. The girl really needed to build up some tolerance. Beck had come into their lives through Mason. They were roommates. Brad Becker, known to everyone as Beck, had golden blonde hair and gray eyes. He has been dating AnnaCate Wilson for a year and a half. AnnaCate is a ditzy blond and try as they may to hate her, Haley and April just can't. She was the youngest of the bunch at 21, so the girls had stepped in as residing big sister's when they were needed.  
  
Jet had moved on to a new girl and Haley cringed as she heard the girl exclaim, "No way, is that like your real name?".  
  
"Sure is," he boasted, "Jet Thomas."   
  
April's eyes met Haley's and they stifled their giggles as Mason threw an arm around them and the three deadpanned, "James Elliot Thomas."  
  
Jet, overhearing them, good-naturedly flipped them off before disappearing onto the dance floor with the girl. Mason, Ace, and Logan headed to the bar for one more trip as Tyson made his way to the DJ booth. He worked at Tonic one night a week for extra money and they allowed him to spin on off night's when he wanted. April and Haley made their way onto the dance floor catching tons of attention as they moved their body's to the beat. Beck, who was following behind them with AnnaCate kept an eye on them in case someone started bothering them. It wasn't long before the girls were sandwiched between some very hot guys. Two song's later the guy's returned from the bar and Logan possessively pulled Haley to him, turned her around where her back rested on his chest, and started to grind. Ace reached out towards April and she obliged by stepping away from her current dance partner and moving up and down his body. Back behind her towards the bar, it vaguely registered in an alcoholic state that Mason was sitting at a bar stool receiving a Lap dance from a pretty brunette.  
  
Logan reached over and clinked beer bottles with Ace then focused his full attention on Haley. She moved her hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, she felt him groan in her mouth, as he hardened against her butt. She pulled back and with a seductive drawl asked, "You like that baby?" He managed a nod as he tried to gain his composure. He felt her laugh vibrating through her body and against his. Logan glanced to the left to see what had her laughing and saw that Ace had backed April against the wall, pulled her right leg up against his side, and was kissing her.  
  
"Didn't they decide they were no good together?" Logan questioned.  
  
"Yes, but they're drunk and horny. And Ace has been eyeing her like a wild animal all night," Haley answered before pulling Logan back in for another kiss.  
  
Two hours later, April, Ace, Haley, and Logan squished into the back of the 4 runner as Tyson, being the only sober one, climbed into the driver's seat. Mason was standing on the curb getting some girl's number when Haley and April both stuck their head out the window and yelled, "Maaacceee, come on!"  
  
He made his way over to the car, climbed in, thanked the girl's for screwing with his game. "Anytime!", they chirped.  
  
The next morning they all woke up in a tangle of legs and arms. Ace, known for his crazy antics (like the time he and April had kidnapped everyone for a road trip and driven them to Canada to go bowling, just so they could one day say, "Hey remember when we went bowling in Canada?"), had convinced them they should all sleep on the couch bed. All of them, all 6 of them. They relented and Haley was seriously regretting it as she woke up with a huge crick in her neck. She looked around her at all her friends then the pictures on the coffee table caught her eye. One was of April and some high school friend's. The other was Haley's and as she looked down at it she couldn't help but sigh. Karen and Deb had taken it the morning they all left for college Freshman Year. They had planned a big breakfast for Luke, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake with all their families. In the picture, Brooke, Jake, and Peyton were sitting on the couch. Haley was sitting on the top of it leaning back on both Nathan and Luke who were standing behind the couch. Jake was leaned back between Haley's legs and he had an arm around both Brooke and Peyt's waist. They all looked ready to take on the world. Haley remembered how she naively thought they'd be stuck in the moment forever. Things changed, she realized, she just wished it didn't still hurt 6 years later.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Ok, guys.... that was the first chapter. It was basically just filler and letting you get to know Haley's life as it is now. Feel free to comment, make suggestions, critique... anything. The next chapter is where the action will start. Thanks y'all! -Brody Jordan 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: A B*I*G thanks to everyone who reviewed -both on FF.net and EZBoard!  
  
To Some Wonderful Reviewer's: ~Marry Royalty- I know this doesn't seem like the Haley we all know and love on the show, but I am just going on my own experiences of how college changes you, sometimes it's good and sometimes it's bad. In my Haley's case I don't think it's either. I am going to give a little background info into the change in a later chapter. Also, I know Luke and Nathan are good high school basketball players, but that doesn't exactly gurantee NBA careers. Plus, the NBA thing doesn't really fit in with my story. Like I said, I may still have Nathan take that route. Thanks for the suggestions, you rock!  
  
~Cap'n Keira Sparrow- Thanks! I'm glad you like it. (  
  
~Alisha- I am a huge Brooke and Lucas Lover too... but I decided to go a different route with this Fic, sorry! Please forgive me! ;-) Hopefully you can let it slide this time. I'll make sure to put in some Brooke/Luke reminiscing for you.  
  
~OTHlover04- Thanks, BTW- love the name!  
  
~Tara- Thanks and here's your update.  
  
Now.... Onwards! Hope you like it! ______________________________________________________________________  
  
If Haley James had been blessed with psychic-ness she would have smashed her alarm clock, pulled the covers back over her head, and refused to move all day. But.... she wasn't, so she awoke at 9:30 Saturday morning. After a quick shower she dried her hair out straight, pulled on a pair of green terry cloth pants and a white t-shirt that read, "Tahiti is for Lover's" across the back in green, slipped into her Reef flip-flops, and walked into the kitchen. She remembered April mentioning she was going to go into work for a half day and making plans to meet for lunch at Jimmy J's, a local diner. She did a quick inventory in her head of the things she needed to do: Drop clothes off at the cleaner's, mail the bill's, and work on a project. Reasoning that she was still in the Brain-Storming and Research mode she decided she'd grab the books she needed and work on it at the park. After finishing off her breakfast of an apple and grapes, she collected the Laundry bag from from the laundry room, grabbed the bills off the hall table, and stuffed her books into a bag. She quickly back-tracked into April's room to borrow her I-pod, figuring the music would make walking a little more enjoyable. As she searched April's room the phone rang and Haley stooped down to grab the cordless.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey it's me. I was just seeing if we were still on for lunch," April's voice greeted her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm about to run some errands then go to the park and read up for this project. I'll meet you 12:30ish k? Oh, and can I borrow your I-pod?" Haley asked.  
  
"Of course, I think it's in the front pocket of my backpack which should be hanging on the door."  
  
"K, thanks. I'll see you in a few hours alright?"  
  
"Yep! Oh, I almost forgot. Can you wake Mase up? He fell asleep on the couch last night during the movie and he looked so tired I just let him sleep, but I think he has plans this afternoon," April added.  
  
"I'm on it. See ya soon. I love ya slut," Haley replied.  
  
"Love you ho!" April shot back with a laugh before hanging up.  
  
'It's such a gorgeous day' Haley thought to herself, as she made her way out of the Post Office and headed to the park. She arrived around 11:15, pulled a thin blanket out of her bag, and spread it out on the ground. She pulled her books out of her bag and began to take notes from one of her many Law books. After 40 minutes of intense note-taking, she had to take a break, due to the deathly cramp she was experiencing in her right hand. She set the books down and allowed herself a look around. To her left, a small family was having a picnic, to her right there were two teenage boys tossing a football back and forth as what one would imagine were their girlfriends looked on. She glanced down the hill some 15 feet in front of her, where the jungle gym was over run with children. There were two little girl's playing on the see-saw, a pack of little boys chasing one another around the slides, Nathan Scott swinging a raven-haired toddler, 3 young girl's run-  
  
OH. MY. GOD. Haley closed her eyes and counted to 10, fully believing when she opened them she would realize she needed to be checked in the nearest mental hospital due to halucinations. "Damn it," she cursed inwardly. 'No such luck', she thought, as she drew in a deep breath and attempted to chase away the nausea she was feeling, accompanied by the erratic beating of her heart. God, she didn't want to look at him, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. She took in his tall, muscular body. 'Looks like I'm not the only one college changed', she mused. Nathan, who had spent most of his life in some sort of basketball paraphernalia, had on a navy blue polo shirt and khacki short's. However, she almost allowed herself a chuckle as she noticed the ever prescent sneaker's on his feet. College, she decided, had been good to him. Wait a second, her second crashing realization in the last 5 minutes: the little girl he was now pulling out of the swing. Haley looked on in awe and confusion as he swung her around. the little beauty yelled, "More. More!" and giggled loudly. He chuckled and swung her around a few more times before situating her on his hip. She leaned over and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Haley felt her brekfast start to come back up as Nathan said, "Alright, we better go meet Momma before she wrings my neck." She watched them as they walked off and she willed herself to move, but found herself unable. 10 minutes later she slowly stood up and gathered her things. She walked to the Shelter on auto- pilot. When she arrived there she paused outside the door, took a deep breath, and plastered a big smile on her face. 'These people need some happiness in their life and what just happened to me is nothing compared to what most of them have been through,' she thought to herself. Taking another shaky breath she entered the shelter and headed to the main office, looking for her friend.  
  
"Hey Glenda, where can I find April?" Haley asked the receptionist.  
  
"Try the activity room Hun, if not there then check out back," Glenda responded while grabbing the ringing phone.  
  
April worked at Safe Haven, a shelter for Battered Women and Children. She had grown up in Alabama, and at the very young age of 13 her best friend Pride, had been brutally beaten and killed by her step-father. Her parents hypothesized that she had been trying to save her since that day, and April agreed to an extent. She couldn't go back and save Pride, but she could save someone else. She had left Alabama the night she graduated and had yet to look back. She had began volunteering at Safe Haven her Freshman year, now she was gainfully employed there and the current owner, Vivian, was teaching her the tricks and trades of running the shelter, as she planned to retire in the fall and leave Safe Haven to April.  
  
Haley found her in the activity room quietly chatting with a scared looking little boy. Upon noticing Haley she gave her a small smile and raised 5 finger's indicating she'd be a few minutes. Haley nodded and sat down at the table next to a little girl coloring, "That's a very good picture," she told her.  
  
"Thank you," the girl replied shyly as a wide grin took over her face and she passed some colors and paper to Haley. She obliged the gift and bent down to draw.  
  
"I'll be back Monday ok Matthew?", April asked as he wrapped his tiny arms around her in a hug.  
  
"OK," he whispered.  
  
***********  
  
"Hales, are you ok? You're being quiet. Hales? Haley!" April asked as the low strains of Sheryl Crow flowed out of the jukebox as the waitress came to clear their plates. "You barely touched your lunch and you said no to dessert. What's going on?"  
  
"Huh? What? Sorry," she started, "I'm just thinking about my project and all."   
  
"I guess you forget I've been your best friend for three years and hence, actually know you, " April added.  
  
"I'm fine. Just drop it please, " Haley said with an edge to her voice. Across the table April raised her hands in mock surrender as Haley's phone began to ring. The screen flashed *Luke is calling* as Haley sighed and slid her phone open. "Hi . . . Not wonderful . . . Nothing . . . I'm not in the mood for your comedy right now Lucas . . . Uh-huh . . . Yes . . . Probably . . . Mason or Logan probably . . . The guy I'm dating . . . That's not my fault . . . I don't know, it just is . . . Fine. . . FINE! . . . I'm sorry, look what's up . . . That sounds fine . . . I'm sure . . . Quit being such a girl . . . 555- 4660 . . . I'll call you in a few days . . . Yes . . . Bye. "  
  
At this, April who had been searching through her purse for cash jerked her head up, "That's my number." Haley gave her an eye roll and dropped her head onto the table with a loud bang. April just stared at her until her phone rang. "And, I'm guessing that's going to be Luke right?" Haley said nothing. "Geez," April said under her breath as she picked up her phone.  
  
"Hello . . . Hi, Luke! How are you? . . .I'm good . . . Oh yeah, it's going better. The judge still hasn't ruled, but it's looking in our favor. . . Thanks," she said with a laugh as Haley let out a groan. "I don't know . . . she's right here . . . Yep, we're together . . . So, what's up? . . .Yeah, the people from Tree Hill, uh-huh, Haley told me a little about it . . . Me? . . . Sure, I mean yeah, that sounds fun . . . OK . . . No, I won't let you do that . . . Hah, ok. That sounds better. Mmm-hmm . . . OK, I'll talk to you later Luke. Bye." April glanced over at Haley who still had her head on the table, "Thanks for the heads up buddy," she deadpanned.  
  
Haley looked up as tears dropped down her face. "I saw Nathan," she whispered. The color drained from April's face as Haley continued. " I saw him and he was . . . park . . . swinging . . . girl . . . child." April shot a confused look at her, Haley had began quietly sobbing and her words were all muddled together. April didn't know Nathan personally and honestly, she only knew a limited amount about him, but she could see her best friend was legitimately shaken up.  
  
"Alright, I need you to take a deep breath for me, " she instructed as Haley did as told. "Now tell me what happened."  
  
"I saw Nathan," she let out with a shaky breath as she reached around behind her and rubbed her fingers across the small "23" that still adorned her back. "I was just at the park, completely oblivious to anything other that the moment, and I looked up and there he was and it was like I couldn't breathe April, I felt so sick. When I saw him everything went upside down and backwards. He had a girl with him - a little girl, a toddler. She looks like him and he made some comment about going to see 'Mommy'. And, I know, I know it's his child. Oh my God, is he married now? When did this happen? Why didn't Luke or someone tell me? Does anyone even know?" Her voice was growing louder by the second.  
  
"Haley," April began. "First off, breathe. Second, maybe that wasn't even him. I mean, are you positive it was him? You haven't seen him in like5 years and doesn't he live in California? Third, if it was him, it doesn't mean that was his child. He could have been babysitting for a friend and doesn't he have a younger sibling now, and like Luke's little sister, who's what- Nathan's little cousin? There are plenty of other explanations. But last, didn't you tell everyone you didn't want to know anything about Nathan after the big blow out, as you like to call it?"  
  
" Well one, " Haley started as she ticked off the numbers with a finger, "I am sure it was him. I wish I was wrong. 2- Nathan doesn't baby-sit. He does have a little sibling- a little brother. And that was not Lacin, who yes, is Nathan's little cousin and Luke's little sister. 4- Last I heard he was still in California. And 5- Yes, ok, I did tell everyone that, but I was mad, and hurt. And yeah I meant it at the time, but come on! If your ex had a baby wouldn't you want to know?"  
  
"OK, seeing as how that actually *did* happen to me, the whole "ex-knocking- up-someone" guilt card is null and void in this talk."  
  
"The thing is, it was Nathan, and this little girl looked like him, just like him. And that's making me sick and seeing him again, I couldn't breathe," Haley said then dropped her voice to a whisper," And I don't know what means."  
  
April slid out of the booth and made her way around the table to Haley, "Oh, sweetie," she said as she hugged her, "I don't know what that means either, but I know it means something. You just need a few days for it to sink in, we'll deal with it. I'm here for you. And we'll figure this out if that's what you want."  
  
"Thanks," Haley replied as she wiped at her eyes, "You're right. I just need a few days to sort this out and figure out if I even want to know what it means."  
  
***********  
  
Later that night Haley climbed into bed exhausted. Logan had called her shortly after she and April left the diner and asked her if he could take her out to dinner and a movie. They had gone and she had tried to act normal all night and dodge Logan's assumptions that something was bothering her. He had brought her back home and left shortly after, extremely perplexed. She rolled her eyes as she realized she couldn't even remember what the movie they watched had been about. She had been bombarded with thoughts of Nathan and Tree Hill. Her rational side was calmly telling her that the little girl did not belong to Nathan, that there was a logical explanation. She was supposed to be the mother of his children. "Oh my God, did I really just think that?" she questioned in the dark. The other side of her was screaming out every little insecurity about the whole situation. With a loud sigh, she sat up out of the bed and grabbed her phone. 'Only one way to find out right? ______________________________________________________________________ Well, there's Chapter 2, I hope everyone liked it. Please REVIEW, so I can get a feel for what everyone likes... specific parts, characters, quotes... Anything! Also, as you just learned Nate has a little brother. I want to know if y'all think it should be his brother from Deb or his brother from Dan (if so, then keep in mind he will also be Luke's little brother). Also, someone said I should put Deb and Larry (Peyton's dad) together, what are your feelings on that? If I do, then the little brother could be their kid and it'd be fun and interesting to write Nate and Peyton as step sibling's! Just review with any comments and/or suggestions! Thanks a bunch everyone! -Brody Jordan 


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Hey all. . . . I've been stuyding for Finals, so this took a while for me to post. I have most of the next chapter done, so hopefully it will get up soon. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They make my day, seriously. I need to attempt to get a life, I think. ;-) There were so many "votes" to put Larry and Deb together, so I went with it. I like it, it works. I can't decide how much I like this chapter, but hopefully you all will. Let me know! Anyway, again . . . Thanks. Please Review again, with any suggestions/parts you liked/ or whatever! Love ya's! =) -Brody  
  
To The Best Reviewer's Ever. . . . :)  
  
*CherryCheeseCake- Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I agree, the Nate and Peyt as step-sibling's is going to be to cute.  
  
*S- lOl, thanks! Here's a continuation for you.  
  
*Firefli- You were outnumbered on the Larry/Deb thing, sorry! Hope you stick with the story anyway. Thanks for all the "really"'s, I was grinning like a mad woman, lOl.  
  
*Cap'N Keira Sparrow- Thanks! And the little brother is going to be their's. . . look for an appearance by him soon.  
  
*LikeItLikeThat03- Thank you SO MUCH! That was a great review, I was like blown away. I'm glad you like my Haley, and am glad that you think I have molded them to fit into this story, I feel talented. *grins sheepishly*. I tried to intro the new people in a way that wasn't confusing, but it may not have worked, lOl, if you need some clearing up, let me know. Glad you're hooked. More soon, I promise.  
  
* Marry Royalty- Awesome??? . . . Awesome! Thanks, lOl. Here's you a fix. :)  
  
*Fan of Too Many Shows- Wait no longer, consider your suspense resolved in this chapter.  
  
*Gen- Thanks! Hope you enjoy this. . .  
  
*Alisha- Well, all I can ask is that you try. *grins* lOl. . .  
  
*Locker Room Bandit 17- Wowzers, you win the longest review award, it made me smile! lOl. I love the Brooke Lucas myself too, but I don't think I can write it, so I'm not going to go that route for this fic. You'll find out about the kid in this chappy! The NALEY will be in full supply mode, don't worry. The little bro is going to be from Deb and Larry, and I still haven't decided about Dan. Perhaps getting hit by an ice-cream truck. . . see, that's a great thing about FanFic, we can kill him however we like! Thanks soooo much for the review.  
  
*******************  
  
"Pick up the phone damnit," Haley muttered. She heard someone pick it up, groan, then the sound of a phone hitting the floor.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nice Luke," she commented.  
  
"Haley? God, it's 2 a.m., what time is it there?"  
  
OK, focus Scott. We're in the same time zone idiot."  
  
-Silence-  
  
"Yeah . . . sorry about the name calling, it's obviously not you're finest hour. I can get past that. So what's up?"  
  
"IT'S 2 A.M.!!!" What do you really want?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to my best friend. Sorry. Forgive me for incoveniencing you. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"No. Haley . . . just hold on. Let me wake up and go piss. I'll be right back."  
  
"Gross. Fine."  
  
He returned a minute later with a grunt, "OK. Better."  
  
"Lovely," an uncomfortable silence passed. "So . . . how is everybody?"  
  
"Uh, everybody is - I don't know! Whose everybody?" he said clearly perturbed by this wake-up call.  
  
"Your family . . .," she trailed off.  
  
"Am I supposed to play stupid here and ignore the fact that Mom said she talked to you last week?" Luke asked. After no receiving no reply he started back, "They're good."  
  
"Right . . . good. Great. Um . . . oh, what about Jake and Peyton and Jenny?"  
  
"They're good too," he forced out. " But hey, what'd April say to you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"About the wedding."  
  
She sucked in a breath thinking to herself 'Oh my lord, I was right. Nathan *is* married'. "What wedding?"  
  
"Peyton and Jake's wedding," he told her slowly as if he were talking to a small child. "Are you drunk Hales?"  
  
"Ignoring that. Why would April say something about their wedding?"  
  
"Because she' going. With me. As my date."  
  
"She is?"  
  
"OK, seriously Hales, are you ok?"  
  
"What are you -- oooh, wait. Flashback. Shit. I am a bad friend," she said with a groan. "I was so upset about seeing Na . . . ." her voice trailed off and she made a small choking noise and cleared her throat.  
  
"Na- what?", he questioned curiously.  
  
"Nader!" she blurted out, "Professor Nader. Yeah. I think I bombed one of his tests. I was real upset about it so, um she was talking to me, trying to make me feel better. About the test. The bad, the not doing good. On Nader test's."  
  
"Riiiight. Again, are you ok?" he joked. However a long silence followed and he began to suspect she wasn't.  
  
Haley cleared her throat, "Yeah, hhmm, maybe I am a little drunk". 'To bad I haven't had a drink all night', she thought to herself. "I'm going to bed. Thanks for indulging in my weirdness," she said with a slight laugh. "I'll call you later. Love you Luke."  
  
"You too Hales."  
  
****************  
  
Two weeks later. . . .  
  
Nathan Scott was lost. Really lost. He glanced down at his watch and huffed. 'I can't believe *I'm* about to do this'. He peered into the window of the nearest store to see if there was anyone who could give him directions. Sighing, he realized he had better give it a try considering he was due to meet Raegan and Natalie in -Shit. Five minutes ago. A pretty brunette exited the store, which happened to be a jewelers, and was talking animatedly on a cell phone. Not wanting to interrupt, he looked back through the window.  
  
"No fucking way," he muttered under his breath. Haley James, in the flesh. She was standing at the counter with some prick, pretty boy looking at, no, trying on rings. Engagement rings. Great. Nathan was sure he had died and gone to hell when he saw her laugh loudly at something the jeweler said and pull that prick into a hug. He couldn't watch this and he knew it shouldn't bother him. But dammnit, it did. He had to get away, he pushed back from the wall and slid his sunglasses back down on his eyes.  
  
"Sorry to interupt, but can you point me towards Jimmy J's?", he asked as he turned to the girl on the cell phone.  
  
"Hold on a sec Luke. Yeah . . . just go two blocks and it's on the corner," she said looking at him strangely. "If you pass Spin Street you've gone to far."  
  
"Thanks," he offered as her backed away from her and started down the sidewalk.  
  
***************  
  
"Oh. My. God. I love it, I love it, I love it. Please can we get this one?" Haley squealed.  
  
"Hales, you do realize I'm proposing to AnnaCate and not you right?" Beck joked.  
  
"Aw, Beck. Sweetie, you're in denial. You know you want to buy this ring for me," she shot back with a smirk.  
  
"If you're looking for a proprosal I could drop Logan a few hints," Beck teased.  
  
"Who said anything about a proposal? I just want the ring!" she told him with a pout before turning to April who had just re-entered the store. "Who was that?"  
  
"Who was what?"  
  
"On the phone DA," Haley said.  
  
"Oh. Luke, he was wanting to know if we had decided on flying or driving out there. I told him my votes on flying because being stuck in a car with you and Logan for 13 hours all couple-y is not something I dream of," April told her.  
  
"You two sure are all buddy-ish," she said, "And that reminds me: I need to ask Logan if he wants to go."  
  
"Ok . . . moving right past the buddy comment. You haven't even asked Logan yet? It's in 3 weeks retard!"  
  
"Hey . . . Shut up. I know that. He gets back from New York tonight, you know, that audition thing he went to. So I will ask him then." They both turned to Beck who was clearly amused by the scene before him.  
  
"So Beck, made a decision yet?" April asked as they all glanced back down at the rings before them.  
  
*******  
  
Nathan walked into the diner and looked around. He spotted Natalie holding a sleeping Raegan in the corner booth. "Hey, sorry I'm late", he told her as he leaned down to hug her before sliding into the opposite side of the booth.  
  
"It's ok," she told him as slid a menu his way. "Let's just order."  
  
He glanced down at his menu before looking back up at her. The ring on her left finger caught his eye so he smiled, put down his menu, leaned back, and pointed to the ring. "Exactly how long are you going to wait before you tell me about this?"  
  
She lifted her head up and looked at him guiltily, "Are you mad?"  
  
He stared at her in disbelief for a good 30 seconds. "Natalie, why would I be mad at you?"  
  
"Because maybe you think I am betraying Ryan."  
  
"Do *you* think you're betraying Ryan?" he questioned.  
  
"Sometimes," she whispered as a lone tear trailed down his cheek.  
  
"Well, you're not," he stated forcefully before letting his voice go back to normal. "Ryan never wanted anything more than for you and Raegan to be happy. I know that and you do too. You deserve this. When you lost Ryan . . ."  
  
"When we lost Ryan, Nathan. He was your best friend," she interupted.  
  
"Well when we lost Ryan it was horrible and I remember some days feeling like I couldn't go on, so I can't imagine how you felt. You were left alone with a two month old, but you were so strong. You're a wonderful mom and a wonderful friend. I can't think of anyone who deserves finding true love more."  
  
"Thanks Nate, that means alot to me," she said as she wiped away her tears. "I could have never gotten through these last two and a half years without you. God, if you would have told me upon our first meeting that you'd become my saving grace I would have laughed in your face."  
  
"Yeah, I was kind of an ass wasn't I?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"That's understating it a bit, but I'll let it slide."  
  
"Hah, thanks. So tell me about this engagement . . ."  
  
"Well as you know Mike flew in from LA Thursday. Then last night he took Rae and I out to eat. Afterwards, we stopped at the park to let her play for a bit and we were just sitting there when he turned to me and started telling me how much he loved me. He told me he couldn't fathom not having me and Rae in his life and asked me to marry him. It was sweet and simple and I said yes. He isn't Ryan, but no one will ever be Ryan to me and being Mike is enough for me."  
  
"That's great Natalie, I'm happy for you," he said as his voice trailed off and he frowned. "Are you going back?"  
  
"Well Mike's job is in LA and that's where my old life is, but now my life is here. I know we've only been here a little over a month, but I love it. I don't want to leave, so I was up front and told him that. He's going to start looking for a job out here. Also . . . Rae would pitch one of her famous tantrums if she had to leave her 'Natie'. So, no. We're not leaving. However, we are going to get married in LA."  
  
"That's cool. It'll be nice to go back for a visit. I just can't do it indefinitely." He noticed Raegan had woken up and said, "Hey princess."  
  
She looked up at him through sleepy eyes and reached for him, "Natie." Natalie obliged by handing her over to Nate across the table.  
  
As she settled into his arms and laid her head on his chest he thought of the promise he had made to his best friend some 2 and 1/2 years ago.  
  
Natalie Port and Ryan McKenzy had met as sophomores at UCLA and fallen in love. Ryan and Nathan had been roommates, best friends, and teammates, so over time the three had become pretty inseperable. Sometimes one of Nate's groupies would join them, but never for long. The summer before their Senior year Ryan had proposed and a few months later they found out Natalie was pregant. They had a small wedding on the beach and some months later welcomed little Raegan Ryan McKenzy into the world. Nate could still remember how happy and content Ryan had been. Then he was taken from them all, killed in a car wreck when Raegan was 2 months old. Sitting with him in the ER before he took his final breath's Nathan had promised him he would take care of Natalie and Rae and had been doing so ever since.  
  
"Oh yeah, " Natalie interupted his thinking, "Mike is flying us in to LA three weeks from now so we can meet with some event coordinators and all to start planning the wedding. Do you want to fly out and stay a week? I thought we could see some old friends, visit Ryan's parents, just take a little trip."  
  
"And so I could keep Rae out of your hair while you do wedding stuff?"  
  
"Icing on the cake Nathan."  
  
"Well, I would, but that's the weekend of Peyton's wedding."  
  
"Oh yeah, your step-sister's wedding! You'll have to remember details for me so I can steal some ideas ok?" He cringed inwardly when she said "sister". That was something he didn't want to think about. He had had sex with his step-sister. A lot. Even if she wasn't his step-sister at the time, it was gross.  
  
"Oh yeah, you know I'll get right on that," he said sarcastically.  
  
*****************  
  
"Where are you guys headed to now?" Beck asked the girls as they left the jewelry store.  
  
" We were planning on getting Jimmy J's, but I need to submit a paper on- line before 1:00 and it's 12:35 now," Haley answered.  
  
"Jimmy J's sounds awesome right now," Beck said.  
  
"Well, Beck how about you run Haley to the apartment real quick, I'll walk to Jimmy J's and put a to go order in, you drop Hales off, and by the time you get back here and pick me up our food should be ready," April instructed.  
  
"OK, get me two double cheeseburgers and a large fry," Beck said.  
  
"Get me a cheeseburger and a chili cheese fry," Haley said as she handed her some money.  
  
"K, see you in a few."  
  
*************  
  
"Hey Jimmy! Can I put an order in?" April asked the man behind the counter.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead babe," the older man told her.  
  
"Let me get 2 double cheese's, 2 cheeseburger's, 2 chili cheese fries, and a large fry to go."  
  
"Will do, it'll be up in about 10 minutes."  
  
She took a seat at the counter and nursed the chocolate shake he had given her on the house. She leaned back in her stool and then "Nathan Scott! That is so gross!" . . . .  
  
'Nathan Scott, why is that name . . . Oh sweet Lord', she thought as she willled herself to glance back to where the conversation was drifting from. 'Aaaahh, so that's why the directions guy looked so familiar. There's a picture of him in my living room.' April couldn't believe this, but she stopped to thank the gods that Haley had gone on with Beck. Her heart sank a little bit for her best friend as she noticed the little girl sitting beside him coloring and the very pretty woman sitting in front of him with a rock on her left hand. 'Maybe they are married and that certainly does look like his little girl'.  
  
"Dammnit," she said. 'Oops, was that out loud?' she wondered as she noticed a few of the patrons glance toward her. Including Nathan and it didn't seem to be lost on him that he had asked her for directions earlier. She spun her stool around quickly and started debating whether or not to tell Haley. Who was she kidding? She had to tell Haley. Groaning, she dropped her head to the table and left it there till the food was ready.  
  
"Here ya go doll, "Jimmy said as he sat a to go bag in front of her, "Enjoy."  
  
"Thanks Jimmy, see ya later," she said as she turned to go. She was stopped when she ran into someone. "Excuse me," she offered to the auburn haired girl.  
  
"My fault," she chirped," Wait . . . don't I know you?"  
  
"Um, I don't know," April said glancing to her right where Nathan was seated a little over 4 feet away.  
  
"Oh I know!! You live with Haley James right? I have class with her, I came over to your apartment and studied last week. Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Oh, right," she told her nervously glancing back towards Nathan. "Well listen my ride is here, I'll see you around." She knew she was being rude, but crap if this girl wasn't screwing everything up.  
  
"OK, well tell Haley I said 'Hi'," she shouted as April turned to leave. The blatant, open-mouthed staring from Nathan was not going un noticed. Shit.  
  
***************  
  
Reviews are like crack and I'm a junkie . . . Help. ;-) Expect an update at the latest by this time next week. At The Latest. :) 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey all! I had planned on updating way before this grins sheepishly, if it helps I had the chapter written a couple of days ago, but I couldn't find time to type it. Actually, that probably doesn't help. LoL. ANYWAY! I'm having a smidge of writer's block because I know where I want the story to go, but I am having trouble deciding how to get it there. I have sooooo many ideas flowing around in my head then when I try to put them to paper I get stuck. So, I do need a little help. ( Be sure to read the AN at the bottom ok? Now, to my lovely reviewer's:  
  
Lvenathan24 – Glad you liked it. No Nate and Haley this chapter, but soon...  
  
Cap'n Keira Sparrow- Thanks dude! Your reviews make me smile... BTW, read your new OTH fic, I like!  
  
tardychick06- Thanks for both reviews! I read your Lakers fic, I love it. I will have to read the others!  
  
LockerRoomBandit17- What's up Reviewee! You rock with your loooooong reviews! Yay! The whole Nate and Haley thinking that the other is with someone else is going to make for one interesting confrontation! I'm going to have to hold off on the Naley, but it will be worth it! I'm thinking the season finale is going to inspire me with all the Naley sex ;-) I'm glad you like the Luke/April thing... haven't decided how far I'm going to take it yet. Don't apoligize for the long reviews, they make my day!  
  
Fan of too many shows – If I didn't torture you all it'd be a boring fic and no one, not even me, would bother reading it. Drama makes the world go round. ;-)  
  
Thanks for the compliments!!! Here's your update, expect the next one sooner.  
  
OTHlover04 – Thanks! I'm glad you like it.  
  
Tara- lOl, obviously you like it... THANKS!  
  
Gen- Thanks, now... onwards to see what happens. (  
  
kat461- Goodie, hope you like this chap too.  
  
Nautica7mk- lOl, your review cracked me up. It was great! Thanks, let me know what you think!  
  
Without further ago I give you.... Where You Left It Chapter 4!  
  
"I am profoundly and irreversibly screwed up," April voiced to no one as she glanced down at the list she had just made  
  
Ways to tell Haley I saw Nathan  
  
1- Confirm her fears with, "Hey, so I saw Nathan with what appears to be his wife and daughter."  
  
2- Bring back the cough. Example: cough saw Nathan cough.  
  
3- Call Luke and find out what's going on then talk to Haley about it.  
  
4- Don't tell her.  
  
Reasons These Options Suck  
  
1- This thing called tact.  
  
2- I always sucked at the cough.  
  
3- If she wanted Luke to know then she'd tell him . . . dammnit.  
  
4- I have a conscience.  
  
Sighing she crumbled the list up and headed to Haley's room. As she walked in Haley poked her head out of the closet and squeaked, "Help!"  
  
April stretched out across her bed laughing, "With what?"  
  
She had walked back into the closet so her voice was slightly muffled as she called out, "I have to pick up Logan at the airport in 45 minutes, it's a 25 minute drive and I can't find anything to wear. Nothing. Not a thing."  
  
"Well what do you have on right now?" April asked. "Come out here." Haley entered the room and April glanced over to her before letting out a snort, "Someone's getting lucky tonight," she said motioning to Haley's appearance: black lace tanga's and a black lace bra.  
  
Haley merely rolled her eyes and responded with, "Maybe. Now please find me something to wear."  
  
With her own eye roll April just crossed the room and entered the closet. She came back out a minute later and tossed a pair of dark jeans and a red silk tank top onto the bed. Haley pulled them on, slipped into her black heeled Steve Madden's, turned toward the mirroe, the back to April with, "You rock." They exited the room together as the phone rang.  
  
"Hheellloooo," April sing-songed into the line.  
  
"What's up? You ho's wanna come out and play?" Jet's voice greeted her.  
  
"Hales got plans with Logan, but I'm in. Game plan?"  
  
"Guy I work with is having a party over off Bell Street. Me, Ace, and Mason are heading over around 9."  
  
"OK, can y'all come pick me up tho, cause Haley is borrowing my car?"  
  
"Yes. Be ready," he said with an edge to his voice no doubt recalling that the two girl's nternal clocks seemed to run a good 20 minutes behind everyone else's.  
  
"OK Grump. Bye," she said then hung up.  
  
"Partying with the boys tonight?" Haley questioned.  
  
"Apparently so," she sighed. "They're so going to make me DD for the night."  
  
Haley laughed then said, "Probably so. I need to leave now. I'll just see you in the morning I think. Have fun, be careful. Thanks for letting me borrow the car."  
  
"You too, be safe," April called as Haley walked out the front door. "By the way, I saw Nathan today," she called out to the empty room as she headed out down the hall.  
  
Haley stood on her tip-toes trying to see over the crowd. It had been almost a week since she had seen Logan and she was feeling a little giddy. He stepped through the crowd and she squealed.  
  
"Hey babe," he greeted her as he picked her up in a hug than gave her a long kiss.  
  
"Hi!" she said with a huge grin. "How was the trip? How was your flight? How'd the audition go?"  
  
He laughed and sai, "Ok. . . one at a time," then reached for her hand as they walked off towards the baggage claim and he began telling her about his trip.  
  
"Sexy lady, " Mason drawled as April stepped out of the apartment in a pink linen halter dress.  
  
She looked up at him, then to his left at Jet and Ace, "Take all 3 of you to come to the door and get me?"  
  
"Just thinking ahead," Ace shot back.  
  
She eyed him with his khacki shorts and red baseball style tee, "Thinking what?"  
  
Jet, dressed in blue jeans and a blue t-shirt, answered, "That you wouldn't be ready and we'd have to wait on you. Wel, that or drag you out."  
  
"You're a very unpleasant individual you know that?" she quipped.  
  
"Ooooh, and she comes out swinging," Mason joked as they all walked toward his Tahoe and climbed in.  
  
"So, I actually want to talk to you about something," Logan said as he cleared his and Haley's plates from the table.  
  
"Alright, what's up?" she asked taking note of his serious expression.  
  
"Um, well . . . it's just . . . OK, back at the airport you asked me how the audition went and I told you that I felt good about it, but I wouldn't know anything for awhile. Well, I lied." He looked at Haley who remained silent and then continued, "I got the part."  
  
"What? Logan! That's great," she exclaimed jumping up to hug him.  
  
"I have to move," he told her somberly.  
  
"Oh," she said as she stepped out of the hug and sat back down.  
  
He began pacing the floor and sighed, running his hands through his blonde locks, "We start shooting in a month and a half in LA, but they need me out there as soon as I can find a place. What are we going to do?"  
  
She gave him a slight smile, "You're going to LA and you're going to be great. I'm going to stay in Boston and finish law school. That's all we can do."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. She could hear his unvoiced question, 'Can't we try?'  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," she told him as an uncomfortable silence filled the room.  
  
Four and a half hours later April dropped a very drunk Jet and Ace back off at their apartments. From the passenger seat Mason groaned dramatically, " I think I'm sobering up. It's horrible. I wish I were dead."  
  
"I'd feel sympthetic, but I'm loaded down with not caring," she joked. "You want me to drop you off and bring your car back tomorrow?"  
  
"I can't go home," he whined, "Beck was proposing tonight and he said a drunken Mason doesn't fit into the equation. And I don't want to listen to them having wild monkey sex."  
  
April laughed and said, "You can come stay with me, I'll take care of you. I'm suddenly feeling charitable." They pulled up to the apartment complex a few minutes later and exited the car. As Mason leaned against the wall April fumbled with the locks. She had just stepped inside when Mason pushed past her, stumbled to the bathroom, and promptly threw up. "This world is no fun," she grumbled.  
  
The lights flipped on to reveal a distressed looking Haley. "You noticed that too huh?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here."  
  
"Funny, where's Logan?"  
  
"Home . . . possibly packing," she sighed. "He got that part and he's moving to LA. And I, well, I'm thinking of going to kick LA's ass. First Nathan, now Logan. LA doesn't want me to be happy."  
  
"I'm sorry Hales. This really sucks."  
  
"Yeah, it does. I know I wasn't in love with Logan, but it still hurts. And now I just feel like with him leaving I'm not going to have anyone take my mind off this Nathan deal." She sighed and took a deep breath, "Ok, that statement just made me the most selfish human being in the world."  
  
"That's just crazy. I mean, come one, have you met every person in the world?" April joked trying to get a smile out of Haley. When it didn't work she said, "I need to tell you something. I'm gonna check on Mason real quick, but I'll meet you in the living room."  
  
"Should I be worried?" Haley questioned. She decided she should when April didn't answer.  
  
A few minutes later they were both sitting on the couch. They swung their legs up and turned toward each other. "I'm just going to come out with it. . . I saw Nathan today at Jimmy J's."  
  
Haley just frowned at the confession then said, "There's more isn't there?"  
  
"He wasn't alone."  
  
"What's she like?" Haley questioned quietly.  
  
"Thin, pretty, ass, tits. Your basic nightmare."  
  
Haley allowed a small smile. "Are they together?"  
  
"I don't know." April sighed, "She did have a ring, but it just looked like an engagement ring. They weren't very coupley if it helps. Maybe she's just a friend."  
  
"Riiiiight." Silence overtook them as April contemplated telling her the rest. She glanced at Haley who looked rather broken.  
  
"Off topic, but go with it. What are your plans for the rest of the week and Monday and Tuesday?"  
  
"Nothing actually. I had planned on spending time with Logan but that's probably not the best idea. Next week is dead week at school -no classes cause we have finals next week."  
  
April clapped her hands together and grinned madly, " I have two words that are going to make all your troubles disappear: Road Trip!"  
  
Haley opened her mouth to protest then shut it. 'What the hell', she thought. "Where to?"  
  
"New York, we can be there in 3 and a half hours."  
  
"You know what? Let's do it. Let's pack, be ready to go in 30 minutes, we can hit the ATM and make reservations on the way."  
  
They stood and started toward their room when April stopped abruptly. "Hey! Look at us, we came up with a plan, a good plan! High Five!"  
  
Haley rolled her eyes but obliged before traipsing off to her room. She started grabbing things out of her closet and drawers and tossed them into a suitcase. It crossed her mind that maybe she should just deal with everything bothering her, but then decided that sounded a lot less appealing than New York.  
  
45 minutes laer they were off. Haley had just gotten off her cell with the hotel when she said, "This is one of those bowling in Canada things isn't it?"  
  
"What? Nu-uh, I didn't force you to come this time," April argued.  
  
Haley laughed and said, "No, I mean it's one of those things where years from now we can be all 'Hey, remember that time we drove to New York at 3 am?'"  
  
"True that," April deadpanned while glancing over towards Haley.  
  
"You know, I don't really know much about Nathan, or you and Nathan rather. Tell me about him."  
  
A full minute passed as Haley stared out the window and April regretted bringing it back up when Haley started talking. "Nathan was the most popular guy at Tree Hill from the time we were sophomore on. We had all gone to school together since we were in K-5, but our paths never really crossed. I hated him and he didn't know who I was. In 10th grade when Luke joined the team Nathan made it a personal goal to make his life a living hell. He didn't know anything about Luke except for what his father wanted him to know. In a weird turn of events we ended up making a deal. Nathan was failing a lot of classes, so I agreed to tutor him if he'd leave Luke alone. In the beginning he was just trying to use me to get to Luke, but then it just quit being about Luke eventually. We just connected and fell in love. We somehow made it through the drama of high school still together. He always told me that sometimes the people we meet change us forever and I think that's what happened. We both changed and we grew together, we taught one another how to love. When we decided where we were going to college we naively thought we could make it. Us against the world you know? And for the most part, our freshman year, we did make it. Then we both came home for the summer and fell apart. It was like we didn't know how to act or have fun because we knew in 3 short months we'd be going seperate ways again. So, we broke up. It was just the best thing for us. We kept in touch though, and about 6 months later we go in this huge arguement about our relationship and dating other people. He told me that he couldn't understand why I just couldn't transfer to UCLA and I told him I wasn't going to pick up my life and move cause he wanted me to. I needed to be my own person and why should I have to be the one to move? When I went back to Tree Hill that Christmas I made the big claim that I didn't want to hear anything about him and everyone stuck to it. I can't count the number of times I've wanted to ask someone about him but chickend out."  
  
"Wow," April said, "It all sounds a little unfinished to me."  
  
"I'm beginning to agree."  
  
Alright, I know this chapter was mostly filler, but you can't have a story without those. And I know soooo many of you are dying for some Naley interaction but just remember "Anticipation makes the pleasure."( I'm debating whether they will "meet" again in Tree Hill for the wedding or in Boston before they leave for Tree Hill. Suggestions? Also... I'm going to have Nate talk to someone about seeing Haley. Choices: Luke, Natalie, Deb, or Peyton. I'm leaning towards Luke. PPPPLLLEEEAASSEE review, because I think it will help me to get my chapters out faster to see what you guys think. I have 3 pages of CH. 5 done already so it shouldn't be long. Again, please review. ( Till then, Brody! 


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Hey everyone! DUDES, how much ass did that finale kick? A freaking lot! Now that is a Season Finale! (I was disappointed with the OC's.) Nathan and Haley, married? HELL YES! I just hope they stay together. sigh I love them. For a second there, I swear I thought Peyton and Brooke were going to start making out in Peyton's room . . .Thank God they didn't, tho I'm sure some of the guys would have cheered. ;-) I do miss Jake tho.... So much! Do yall think he will be back, hopefully so! And there's trouble ahead it seems, for everyone (with the whole ending quote about a lot of Raven's meaning trouble) . . . Luke better come back. Are there any for sure's out there about that? If you know anything solid, include it in a review! ( I'm going to die waiting till the season starts back up. Ok, I've rambled. . . now ONWARDS! Thanks sooooo much for the review's. Yall are awesome! It really helped me to get it out faster. Gen- One of your fave's? Wowzers, yay! I hope this update was fast enough for you. ;-) lOl... probably not. TardyChick06- Smile, cause Luke and Nate are close in this fic! I love Nathan/Luke brotherly stuff. . . so you know I loved the finale last night. sigh Those brother's are soooo hott. Thanks for updating! Locker Room Bandit 17- Another long review! YYYAAAYYYY! Long review's are so fun. Thanks for the idea, 'cause I'm going to use it somewhat, I'll have to credit you. LOl. Thanks soooo much for all the "great's" you gave me.... I was worried about the last chappie, but yall calmed my fears. ;-) Thanks again, you rock! Heather- Be happy cause Luke will be who Nate goes to. ( Yay! High school is a drama land mine. I've got my own little "what if" situation, I think I'm living vicariously through this fic. ;-) Your review rocked, made me examine somethings about the fic that need to come up, so please be sure to review again! Thanks! anonymous- Thanks for the review! I am so glad you look forward to reading this cause I know I do that with certain fic's and to think someone does it with mine? WOW! Thanks for the ideas, I'll be using them somewhat. YAY, review with more. ;-) Nautica7MK- Awesome review, you got to the heart of the matter. Nate and Haley are two different people now, so it's always interesting to see if the people we/they become can still be happy together? Thanks!!! OTHLover04- Thanks! Hope you enjoy this. Mars- Thanks for the input, it helped. Enjoy!  
  
Where You Left It – Chapter 5  
  
The girls arrived in New York around 7 a.m. and checked into the hotel. They dropped onto the bed upon entering the room and groaned. "I don't remember the last time I was this tired," April said as she lay face down.  
  
Haley agreed as she picked up the phone and rang the front desk, "Hi, this is room 307. Can we get a wake up call at 6?"  
  
"It's past 6," the concierge replied haughtily.  
  
"Yeah, well I hear they got another one of those coming around in about 11 hours so how about putting us on that one?" Haley shot back annoyed. She slammed the phone down and they stretched out across the bed and fell asleep.  
  
"What are we doing next?" Haley questioned as she and April sat at La Bistro.  
  
"I thought you could tell me that," April told her. "I don't know any places out here."  
  
Haley reached down into her purse and pulled out her cell. "This calls for a native," she explained to April.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Peyton? Hey! It's Haley."  
  
"Hales. Hey, what's going on?"  
  
"Well, I'm in New York and -"  
  
"No way!" Peyton cut her off.  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Me too! I came out for the weekend cause some friends threw me a Lingerie shower."  
  
"Awesome, that sounds fun. My roommate and I just decided to drive down, spur-of-the-moment thing and now that we're here we don't know what to do or where a good place is to go. . . " she trailed off.  
  
"Well, where are you now?"  
  
"La Bistro . . . we'll be here at least another half hour."  
  
"OK, well meet me at Maverick's on the corner of 4th and 16th when you're done. It's a bar we used to frequent. Is that cool?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely. We'll see you then."  
  
They exited the restaurant 40 minutes later and April turned to Haley, "Would you be really mad if I just went back to the room? I don't feel good. I think I need to go sleep the nausea off."  
  
"No, that's fine. I'm kinda tired. We can just take it easy and I'll see if Peyton can meet us tomorrow."  
  
"What? No. . . you go meet Peyton. Seriously, I'm fine by myself."  
  
"I'm not letting you go back by yourself when you don't feel good."  
  
"Good thing I didn't ask for permission then. Seriously Hales, I'm fine. I'll call you if I need anything," she said while pushing her towards the cab that had pulled up.  
  
Haley sighed, "OK. Be careful. I'll see you in a bit," then climbed into the cab.  
  
The cab slammed to a stop and Haley scrambled out. She paid the driver and he zoomed off. "Oh my lord, that was like 'Death Cab'!" she voiced to the darkness. She pivoted and glanced toward the sketchy looking entrance. She tentatively stepped towards the door and entered, glancing around in surprise at the nice looking environment.  
  
"Haley!!!!"  
  
Upon hearing her name she jerked her head to the right and saw Peyton. Her hair was straight and Haley noted she had put on some much needed weight since she had last seen her at Christmas. "Peyt! Aaaah, it's so good to see you!" Haley exclaimed as she pulled her into a hug.  
  
"You too, it's been way to long."  
  
"Gah, I know. It just gets so hard to come home with Law school."  
  
"I understand, so where's you friend?"  
  
"Oh, April. She feigned sickness, but I know she just wanted to give us time to catch up."  
  
Peyton laughed, "She sounds cool. I was looking forward to meeting her. Luke's been telling me about her a lot lately."  
  
Haley's eyebrows shot up. "He has?"  
  
"Well yeah, I mean you know they talk and all right?"  
  
"I know they talk, I don't know about the 'all' part. I mean, she's coming to the wedding as his date, but I thought it pretty much ended there."  
  
"Not from where I see," Peyton told her, "but we can make assumptions about them later. Tell me what's been going on lately." They headed toward the corner where a lounge had been set up, ordered some drinks, and started catching up.  
  
"Dad? . . . Dad? . . . DaaaaaaaaaD?" Jenny put her hands on her hips and stepped in front of the TV screen.  
  
"Jenny!" Jake and Luke yelled before pausing their controllers.  
  
Jenny looked slightly taken aback by the yelling and her lower lip began to quiver. "But, Daddy you promised I could call Pey before I went to bed and I tried to get your attention, but you were not listening to me."  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie. Come here, let's call her now," Jake said as he pulled his daughter into his lap and reached for the cordless.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that Cutie, but I was kicking your Dad's as-," Luke cleared his throat as Jake shot him a look, "um, butt, I mean hiney."  
  
Jenny said nothing, but giggled as she reached up and grabbed Luke's hat off his head and placed it on hers. She scowled and said, "I'm Uncle Luke."  
  
"Hey!" Luke protested as he began tickling her.  
  
" . . . and I should graudate this time next year," Haley finished up.  
  
"I can't believe you're going to be a lawyer," Peyton told her.  
  
"I have to pass the board first, but yeah, it's crazy."  
  
"Do you plan on coming --" Peyton started but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "One second."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Pey-Pey!" Jenny said excitedly.  
  
"Hi sweetie," Peyton replied with a grin.  
  
"Are you having fun in New York? What are you doing? Do you miss us?"  
  
Peyton laughed before answering, "Yes, I'm having fun and I miss you all tons. But guess who I'm with right now?"  
  
"I dunno," Jenny replied while hopping around the living room. In one swift move, Jake swiped her up and placed her on the couch.  
  
"Your Aunt Haley."  
  
"Really? Will you tell her I said 'Hello' and that I miss her?"  
  
"Jenny says 'Hello' and she misses you," Peyton told her.  
  
"Hey Jen, I miss you too," Haley called in the direction of the phone as Jenny just giggled no doubt from the goofy faces Luke was making her way.  
  
"Are you having fun with Daddy and Uncle Luke?"  
  
"Yes, I made them play Tea Party today," Jenny told her and Luke and Jake groaned simultaneously recalling the memory.  
  
Peyton heard them and laughed, "Well, I'm very proud Jenny."  
  
"When are you coming home? I miss you."  
  
"I'll be back late Sunday night and you'll already be in bed asleep, but I will come over early Monday morning ok? Cause I miss you too."  
  
"Ok," Jenny told her sullenly then brightened, "Can I spend the night with you Monday night?"  
  
"I'll talk to your Daddy about it since it's a school night, but probably so."  
  
"Yay," she squealed. "I have to go now. Want to talk to Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, I love you sweetie. Be sweet."  
  
"Yes mam, I love you too. Bye byyyeeeee," she said before passing the phone to Jake.  
  
"Alright Monkey. Feel special 'cause your favorite uncle is tucking you in tonight," Luke told Jenny as he picked her up off the couch and headed down the hall.  
  
"Peyt?"  
  
"Hey Jake"  
  
"How was the lingerie shower?" he asked in a jokingly seductive tone.  
  
"It was good you big cheese ball. You are going to be one happy man on our honeymoon Jagelski."  
  
"It's not going to take lingerie to make me happy," he told her, " It's just an added bonus. Which I think I deserve for going the last 6 months without sex."  
  
"OK, you agreed to that! I didn't force you. Anticipation makes the pleasure, baby and cold shower's are the answer right now."  
  
He just laughed then asked, "So are you with someone? Who was Jenny saying 'Hello' and 'I miss you' to?"  
  
"You're never going to believe it, but I'm with Haley. She and her roommate drove down here last night and she called asking for some ideas of places to go, so we met up."  
  
"That's cool. Tell her I said, 'Hi'."  
  
"Jake says 'Hi'," she tossed Haley's way.  
  
"Hey Jake!" Haley called out once again towards the phone.  
  
"OK, well I'll let you guys get back to catching up. I love you baby, call me tomorrow."  
  
"K, I love you too," she told him before hanging up and sighing.  
  
Haley raised an eyebrow and looked ay Peyton who was donning a huge grin, very un-Peyton like. "What's that all about?"  
  
"What's what all about?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Your little contented sigh and case of perma smile you got going on."  
  
"It's just . . . sometimes life hands you something so perfect it's hard to believe it could be true."  
  
Haley smiled at her friend and she felt a surge of happiness go through her. "Well it's all true and you, Jake, and Jenny deserve it."  
  
"Hey, guess who Peyton ran into in New York?" Jake said to Luke as he walked back into the living room.  
  
"I don't know . . . Who?" he asked as he grabbed his controller, handed Jake his, and un-paused the game.  
  
"Haley. She and her roommate drove out there for the weekend or something."  
  
Luke re-paused the game. "Haley and April are in New York? And with Peyton?"  
  
Jake un-paused the game. "Yeah. Ooooh, that roommate. April. The chick you told us about." Luke re-paused the game and Jake turned to him, "What are you doing man? Stop pausing it!" he un-paused it and a half second later Luke paused it.  
  
"OK. Screw this fight game, we're seriously about to fight."  
  
"What did Peyton think of April? Did they talk about me?"  
  
"It's amazing Luke. You look like a normal person, but you're actually certifiably insane aren't you? You're 24 man, not 12!"  
  
"Shut up."   
  
The cab dropped Haley off at the hotel and she made her way up to the their room. She quietly opened the door and slipped in the room carefully, as to not wake April, if she was even asleep.  
  
"Have fun?" April asked as she popped put from behind the closet door.  
  
'OK. . . so, obviously awake.' "You just scared the shit outta me," Haley told her with one hand on her heart.  
  
"Jumpy much?"  
  
"I thought you'd be asleep."  
  
"It's barely 11:30."  
  
"You came back to sleep off your nausea."  
  
"Oh yeah," April said sheepishly.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Shut up. I wanted to meet Peyton, but I didn't want to intrude on catch up time."  
  
"That was actually very thoughtful of you so I'm over it. And you'll get to meet Peyton tomorrow. She's going to show us around, take us to like, Times Square, F.A.O Schwartz, Nordstroms, Rockefeller Center, anywhere we want to go. Then, and this is the best part, you're going to stroke out. Since Peyton VJ'ed for a few years at MTV she's going to take us by the studio because she has to help her friend, Brian, with an interview. He's interviewing . . . "Haley paused here for dramatic build-up.  
  
"Hello? Finish! Tell me STAT!" April practically yelled.  
  
"Adam Brody!"  
  
"OH. MY. GOD. Oh my God! I love Peyton, I love her so much. She is so going on my Top 5 Favorite People list."  
  
"Who are you bumping off?"  
  
"Um, anyone! Come on, I mean, it's Adam Brody!" Haley just laughed as she flipped into the chair and turned the TV on. "Oh yeah, and I knew we forgot something when we left the other night."  
  
"What'd we forget?" Haley asked racking her brain.  
  
"To leave a note for Mase," April laughed. "He called me and went off. He said he woke up and couldn't find anyone and thought the world ended or something. I asked him if he was still drunk. He hung up on me, but then he called me back, and he's over it."  
  
Haley laughed. "Um, oops?" she said to April who had started digging through the drawers and going through the closet.  
  
"OK, what are you doing?"  
  
"Dude, it's Adam Brody. I have to find something hot to wear," she told Haley as the sound of a cat call and a beat filled the room.  
  
Haley glanced down at April's phone which was lighting up, "Want me to get that?"  
  
"It's a text. See who it is."  
  
Haley picked the phone up and flipped it open. 'Hmmmm', she thought to herself. "It's Luke, he just wanted to say 'Hey'," she told April. "What's going on with y'all?"  
  
"Nothing. We're friends."  
  
Haley raised an eyebrow to this. "No, we're friends, but I don't see you blowing me." She smirked.  
  
"If it was possible to blow you, I'm not sure I'd be your friend. And OK, friends that hooked up. But still, just friends," she told Haley.  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Just curious," Haley said still smirking.  
  
April fixed her with her best I-don't-believe-you- Look, but rolled her eyes and went back to going through clothes when Haley copied it. Next time on Where You Left It: The girl's have their NY Adventure (expect a surprise!) and More Nate! Possibly Naley!  
  
OK, there's Chapter 5 for ya! I think it was a smidge shorter than the other chapter's but I got it out really fast, so I'm thinking you'll let it slide. ;-) Thanks so much for all the Review's! They were awesome and I think I'm going to go with a few of the ideas you all gave me. You rock! I will get started on Chapter 6 as soon as I post this. The whole interview with Adam Brody thing is just my little shout-out to him cause he graced my dreams night before last. sigh Adam, I love you. =) Anyways.... Hope you all enjoyed this. Also, a little note for everyone as far as what Haley does and doesn't know about Nate: She know's all about the Larry and Deb thing and their son because that happened when they were together. She doesn't know mostly anything starting his Sophomore year, so she doesn't know anything about Ryan, except that he and Nate played together Freshman year. Everyone please review, tell me what you liked or didn't like... any ideas? Whatever, feedback helps so much. Expect Chapter 6 at the latest in a week. AT THE LATEST, y'all. Chill. ( PLEASE REVIEW! I'm a review whore.  
  
Loving Chad and James, ;-) Brody 


	7. Chapter 6

Hey all... Sorry for the wait. Hope it wasn't to bad. Thanks to all who reviewed, you rock.  
  
Nautica7MK- Thanks! Glad I made ya "lol. ;-) Oh wow, that was dorky. OTHforever03- Thanks for reviewing, you get your Nate and the boys in this chappie so Enjoy! LoveNathan24- Thanks for reviewing, you get some Naley in this chap, hope you like it... there's lots of Naley talk. Road trips rock! ( OTHlover04- Thanks for continuosly reviewing, Enjoy! LockerRoomBandit17- Yay, another long review. smile The season finale. . . BEST. THING. EVER. I watched it again Sunday was still all "OH MY GOD!" at the end, but I too laughed at Dan. I've got you some more brotherly bonding in this chap, so yay! Thanks soooo much for the review, your compliments help! LoL, as do everyone's. ;-) I love Adam too ... maybe we can share him. Sound cool? Here's you a lot of Naley talk and a smidge of actual Naley... Enjoy!  
  
-I didn't get as many review's as normal. ( Hope I haven't driven any one away with my lack of actual Naley. . . Patience, my friends, but here's you a little to get by on. LOl. If you're reading. . . PPPPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE review. I'm begging, it helps a ton. Thanks! gets up off knees Y'all rock.  
  
ONWARDS..... Enjoy! And please review with suggestions, fave parts, criticism, whatever you want.... THANKS!  
  
"California, here we come. Right back where we started from . . . California, California, Here we coooooooo me," April sang loud and off key as she pranced around the bathroom getting ready.  
  
Haley groaned and pulled the cover's over her head. I am going to kill her. A long, slow painful death." Haley peeked out from under the covers, opened one eye, and glanced at the clock. "April," she yelled, "It's freaking 7:30 a.m. We are on a road trip, 7:30 a.m. does not exist on road trips!"  
  
"It does when curly headed beauties by the name of Adam Brody are involved," she called out cheerfully.  
  
"You heard me say Peyton won't be here till 9:30 didn't you?"  
  
"You heard me say Adam Brody didn't you?"  
  
"Wake me up in 3o minutes," Haley grumbled.  
  
Nathan stepped back into his apartment from his morning run. 'Add running to the list of things that fail to get Haley off my mind. OK, Scott. You've got 2 choices. Be a man and face Haley . . . or don't.' He switched his computer on and started typing. He glanced at his watch. 'It's 8 now, so yeah 9 will work.' He made a few clicks, hit Print, then ran to jump in the shower. As he stepped out he threw on a pair of jean's and a green t- shirt, threw some more clothes into a duffel bag, grabbed his wallet, slipped on his shoes, and ran out the door.  
  
"All right Hales, what do you think?" April asked as she stepped into view.  
  
Haley observed her outfit: low rise jean capri's, a baby pink beater tank, and black and pink New Balance sneakers. Her hair was wavy with loose curls and pulled half back. "I love it, so will Adam." Haley winked.  
  
April laughed, "Well I must say you're looking foxy yourself. Haley was wearing navy blue cotton capri's and a white tank with the NY Yankees emblem on it. She had completed the look with navy blue flip flops.  
  
"Thanks! Peyt just called, said to meet her in the lobby."  
  
Nathan sat in his seat and contemplated the events of the last couple of weeks. He was beginning to wonder if he could continue living in Boston. He loved being close to Raegan and Natalie, but they were all he had there. He had no job. He thought he was over Haley, but being so close to her was proving to be extremely hard. He sighed and pulled out his cell. He looked around him . . . 'Hope I can use this on the plane', he thought. He hit speed dial 3. Ringing . . . "Hi, you've reached Luke Scott. I'm not here, but leave a message and I'll call you back." Nathan ended the call. 'It's 9:45 on a Saturday morning. Where is he?' He sent a quick text to Luke's cell, "Whats up?" It beeped a few minutes later signaling a response. "Hanging Jake's. Came home 4 the weekend. U?" He started to reply when a voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Please make your way back to your seats and buckle. We will be landing in Durham, North Carolina, shortly. Thank you for traveling United Airways."  
  
'I'll just surprise him,' Nathan decided.  
  
Haley, April, and Peyton had spent the better part of the morning shopping, sight seeing, and just riding around New York in a black Navigator provided by MTV.  
  
"I could get used to this," Haley said as she stretched out. "You think MTV needs a lawyer?" she joked.  
  
They all laughed and April started rifling through their shopping bag's. "OK, we haven't left anyone out have we? Cause if we go home empty handed we'll never hear the end of it?"  
  
"You're so not kidding," Haley sighed. "You name everyone off and I'll pull out their gift's."  
  
April began ticking the name's off, " Ace . . ."  
  
Haley pulled out a t-shirt that read 'Cowboys make Better Lover's'.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
"Jet?" Haley grinned as she pulled out another t-shirt that read 'Italian Stallion'.  
  
"Tyson?"  
  
"Yep," Haley said pulling out two c.d.'s The Best of NY Club Mix.  
  
"Mase?"  
  
Haley nodded as she pulled out a NY Yankees hat and beer bottle opener to match. "He's a huge Yankee's fan," they explained to Peyton.  
  
"Logan?" April asked.  
  
Haley huffed and rolled her eyes, "Yes." She pointed to a Paul Frank t- shirt that had a picture of one of those little ride thingies outside Wal- Mart and read, 'Ride Me'.  
  
"AnnaCate?" Haley pulled out a white tank with the 'I love NY' design.  
  
"And . . . Beck? Oh wait, I have that one right here," she said as she pulled out a vinyl copy of The Cure's 'Disintegration'.  
  
"He's going to die, he's been looking for that for months," Haley said.  
  
The driver pulled them up to F.A.O Schwartz. and Peyton said, "Speaking of being killed if you come home empty handed. I was sent here with strict orders and requests." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Jenny?" Haley questioned.  
  
"I would love to say yes, but sadly no. . . Jake wants some new Playstation game. Jenny wants anything."  
  
Haley and April burst out laughing as they climbed out of the car and entered the store.  
  
"Ok. This . . . is awesome," Haley said excitedly.  
  
April who was a few steps ahead of them turned around and grabbed their hands. "Obviously, there's only one way to do this. Start at the front and don't skip anything."  
  
"I am so with you on that," Peyton told her and they turned to Haley.  
  
"This could get outta control," she told them jokingly as they headed down the first aisle. Thirty minutes passed and they had managed to make it down 3, only 3 aisles. They turned to the 4th one, which was full of little boy's toys and Peyton remarked, "Oh! I better get Kolby something too."  
  
"Awww, Kolby. How is he doing?" Haley asked.  
  
"Oh geez, he's a mess, but you look at the kid and you can't help but forgive him for whatever he's done this time," Peyton started.  
  
"Sounds like his older brother," Haley mumbled.  
  
"What?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well anyway, and he and Lacin are inseperable. It's crazy."  
  
Haley laughed, "Yeah, Karen told me they remind her of me and Luke when we were little."  
  
"Speaking of Luke," Peyton turned toward April with a devilish grin," What's up with yall?"  
  
"Oh my God, Haley! You have such a big mouth," April half yelled.  
  
"What? Oh my Lord, I said nothing!"  
  
Aprl shot her a glare and Peyton interuppted. "No, seriously. she didn't say anything to me. Luke did."  
  
April stopped in her tracks and looked confused, "Luke did?"  
  
"What's up man?" Nathan asked as he came up behind Luke shooting at the River Court. Luke, obviously startled, air balled it and spun around. "Some things never change," Nathan joked.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Good to see you too," he deadpanned.  
  
"Shut up and tell me why you're here. It's not exactly a 5 minute drive from Boston," Luke said as he tossed him the ball.  
  
Nathan dropped his duffel on the court, stepped back, and sunk a 3. "Just thought I'd come home."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes as he retrieved the ball. "Whatever Nate."  
  
Nathan shot him a look, "Let's just play."  
  
Peyton, Haley, and April were being escorted through the hall of MTV's main office. They reached the end of the hallway and Peyton swung the door open.  
  
"I kinda can't breathe," April whispered to Haley. Haley opened her mouth to make fun, but quickly shut it when she realized she was feeling little star struck herself. They entered the room which was set up with a big screen TV, a couch, a love seat, and 2 big chairs. There was a refrigerator in the corner next to some cabinets. And there sitting on the couch was . . .  
  
"Haley, April, this is my friend Brian. Brian, Haley and April," Peyton introduced.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you both," he told them.  
  
"You too," they said in unison.  
  
Brian turned to Peyton, "I left some notes in my room. I'll be right back."  
  
Peyton flopped down onto the couch as Haley sat on the love seat. "I gotta pee," April said. Peyton laughed and pointed to a door on the back wall.  
  
"You cheated," Nathan said sorely as he settled down on the top of the picnic table.  
  
"No, I didn't. You're a sore loser.," Luke said as he sat beside him.  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"That was a foul."  
  
"I barely touched you."  
  
"Whatever." They lapsed into silence.  
  
"This is a beautiful moment we're having," Luke joked.  
  
Nathan let out a deep sigh.  
  
"You gonna tell me or you want me to guess?" When Nathan didn't respond Luke turned to him, "Haley right?" Nathan looked at him incredously.  
  
"You have Haley face," Luke told him.  
  
"Oh ok. . . what?"  
  
"You get this look on your face when it's anything dealing with Haley. Granted, you haven't had it in awhile, but apparently you've relapsed."  
  
Nathan just glared and Luke chuckled.  
  
"I saw her."  
  
"Did you talk to her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I see. Where'd you see her?"  
  
Nathan pondered for a moment how much he should tell Luke. He knew that if Haley was engaged yet she'd tell Luke and Luke would, in turn, tell him. So, obviously he didn't know. "Just some store. I looked in the window and there she was." Luke sat listening intently and Nathan looked over at him.  
  
"What?" Luke asked due to the look on his little brother's face.  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
If not for the wounded expression Nathan was wearng Luke would've laughed. Instead he sat in silence and thought. "Ok," he started," the way I see it is you need to answer one question: How do you feel about Haley?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"That's bullshit Nathan," Luke said with contempt.  
  
"No, it's not!" Nathan yelled, "I haven't, -God, I haven't talked to her in 5 years Luke. 5 years. When we all come home for the holiday's she avoids me. She talks to my mother, my brother, my uncle, my aunt, my step-sister, hell, even my little brother. . . but it's like she erased me from her life and I could understand it at first ok. I know how hard it was to hear about her after we broke up. But it's been 5 years! And I could do it LA, because she wasn't there. It got easy. There was no chance of running into her. Ever. But now, I don't know if I can do this Luke. I don't know that I can be so close to her, yet so far away. The mere thought that I might run into her fills me with anticipation and dread at the same time." He stopped ranting and looked over at Luke whose mouth was hanging open.  
  
Upon shutting it he said, "Nate?"  
  
"What?" he said as he sat back down on the bench.  
  
"Do you want her in your life?"  
  
Nathan sighed loudly and dropped his head into his hands. He remained quiet for a few seconds as Luke just stared at him. He lifted his head slowly, "Yes."  
  
"Then you let her know that man."  
  
April looked around the rather large bathroom as she dried her hands on a towel. The lastest edition of US Weekly caught her eye on a small table in the corner. She started looking through it as she exited the bathroom. "So just who does this Adam Brody guy think he is keeping us waiting? Isn't he late?" she joked as she flipped through the magazine. "Oh my gosh, listen to-"  
  
"Ahem." April looked up and froze in her tracks. "Sorry you had to wait," he said with a wink as he stood looking deliciously yum in jeans and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up.  
  
Peyton was sitting on the couch shaking in silent laughter, Haley chuckled as she shook her head back and forth. April laughed nervously.  
  
"Um, hi!" she managed to squeak out with a small wave.  
  
"Adam, this is April. April, Adam."  
  
To his credit he laughed and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Look, I can't tell you what to do. All I can say is if seeing Haley affects you this much then obviously something is still there. And . . .," he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Does anybody know you're here?" he asked.  
  
"Just you."  
  
"Hello? . . . Down at the River court . . . Of course, I'm coming. . . . I'm bringing someone with me ok? . . . Just a friend. . . No, Mom. It's not a girl. . . . Ok, see you in a minute."  
  
"Sunday lunch?" Nathan questioned.  
  
"What do you think?" Luke questioned as they started walking towards his 4 Runner together. The Sunday Lunch tradition had started the boy's Senior Year by Karen and Deb. Each Sunday they would meet at either Luke or Nathan's house and the two families would have dinner. Back in high school, someone was always joining in. Haley had been a permanent fixture and Tim, Brooke, Skills, Jake, Mouth, and plenty more had spent at least one Sunday with the families. Today, it was at the Sawyers house.  
  
"Mom's going to kick my ass for not calling her," Nathan said as they got out of the car and headed towards the front door. They opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Mom, Deb?" Luke called out.  
  
"In the kitchen," Karen yelled.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Karen hugged Luke as he stepped in the room. "Where's your friend?"  
  
"Bathroom," Luke said as he accepted a hug from Deb. "Where's everyone else?" he asked as Nathan entered the kicthen. He crossed the room and opened the refrigerator, pulling out 2 gatorade's and tossing one to Luke. Deb had her back to him and had yet to see him.  
  
"Hey Mom, " he called out casually.  
  
Deb turned around. "Nathan?" He grinned. "Nathan Daniel Scott, why did you not call me and tell me you were coming?"  
  
"Wanted to surprise you," he told her. "Hey Karen." They both engulfed him in a hug and Luke laughed.  
  
"Lukie!"  
  
Luke turned quickly to see his little sister propel herself towards him.  
  
"Uh uh Lace, you're soaking wet!" he said observing her soaked bathing suit and dripping french braided pigtails.  
  
She put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot. "Luuuuuuuuuuuke." When this  
  
noted no response she said, "I'm telling Daddy you're mean." She turned and started to flounce away.  
  
"Hey Tattle Tale," he said as he grabbed the back of her swim suit. "Come here."  
  
The 5 year old giggled loudly as she wrapped herself around Luke. He groaned good naturedly.  
  
"Hey Munchkin,where's my hug?" Nathan teased.  
  
Lacin's head jerked to the left where Nathan was standing and she scrambled out of Luke's arms and ran to Nathan who lifted her up.  
  
"Larry, Keith, and Jake are grilling outside," Deb told them. "Let's take everything out to the patio." Nathan passed Lacin back over to Luke and turned back to help his mom.  
  
"It was really good hanging out with you ladies and again," Adam turned to April, "Sorry for making you wait."  
  
"Just don't let it happen again," she told him. He hugged them all goodbye and left with his manager.  
  
"Oh my God!" April yelped,"I am such a freaking retard."  
  
Haley laid back on the couch laughing so hard she could barely breathe and Peyton was giggling loudly. "I wish you could have seen the look on your face, it was priceless!" Peyton told her.  
  
April groaned.  
  
"On the bright side," Haley started, "I'm sure you left a lasting impression." She errupted in a fit of giggles as April shot her her best "I- hate-you" look.  
  
Peyton laughed, "Why don't we go back to the Hotel, order some room service, and just relax for awhile. Then we can go out for awhile 'cause I don't have to be at the airport till 11:30." The girls agreed and they headed out.  
  
"Look who's here!" Lacin yelled out as they stepped outside. She was bouncing up and down on Luke's hip excitedly. They all turned towards her and a chorus of "Hey Luke"'s verbrated through the back yard as he sat her down.  
  
"No silly's. Look!" she yelled again as Nathan came outside.  
  
"Nate! Hey bud, how ya been?" Keith said as he stepped forward to hug him.  
  
"Pretty good Uncle Keith."  
  
"Hey Nathan," Larry said.  
  
"Hey Larry," Nathan said as they shook hands.  
  
"Nate, what's up man?"  
  
"Jagelski- Hey!" Nathan said as they knocked fists. "My step-sister driving you crazy yet?"  
  
Jake chuckled, "Nah."  
  
Nathan laughed, "Good," and looked around. "Where's my little brother?"  
  
"Him and Jenny ran around to the garage to get something," Larry told him.  
  
"Oh ok," he started, but froze when he was hit by a stream of cold water. He turned around quickly to find his little brother wielding a Super Soaker.  
  
"Hey Nate," Kolby said with a big grin before running off. Nathan sat down the bag of buns he had been holding and took off after his little brother.  
  
"Don't even think about it girls," Jake said as he eyed Jenny and Lacin to the side poised with water guns.  
  
"Yeah, go help Kolby," Luke told them.  
  
"No running around the pool," Karen yelled out as they took off. Nathan had caught Kolby and in one swift motion had thrown him into the pool. He grabbed Jenny next who was squealing, "No Uncle Nate, noooooo!" SPLASH! Lacin ran and hid behind Keith.  
  
"OK, fight's over for now. Call a time out 'cause the food's ready," Deb yelled out. They all settled down on the patio and started to eat.  
  
"Mom, you really need to think about getting some more chairs or like another table," Nathan told her as Kolby plopped down into his lap.  
  
"Yeah," Luke agreed as he pulled Lacin onto one knee. "Or our family has to stop growing."  
  
"No. Our family needs to keep growing," Karen told them pointedly.  
  
"Yes and I'll cut you two a deal. When you both settle down, we'll expand our Patio furniture."  
  
Nathan and Luke shot each other a look and Keith said, "We might as well get used to not having enough seats. Y'all forget we're talking about the perpeptual bachelor's here. These two will never settle down," he joked.  
  
"Are either one of you even dating?" Deb asked with a hopeful voice.  
  
"No," they said in unison.  
  
"Actually Luke has-" Jake started but was silenced by a kick from Luke under the table.  
  
"Luke what?" Karen asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Needs the ketchup," he answered. He was not in the mood to deal with his famil's questions.  
  
"What are y'all wearing tonight?" Peyton asked as she rifled through her bag.  
  
"Where are we going?" Haley asked her.  
  
"This club called Green. It's awesome and I know the bartender so, yay!"  
  
The girls laughed and April said, "Well what are you wearing?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna go with . . . this," she said pulling out a pair of dark jeans and a red tube top.  
  
Haley reached into her drawers and pulled out a black linen skirt with a ruffle around the bottom, a black spaghetti strap tank, and a baby blue 3/4 sleeve with holes all in it.  
  
"Ooooh, I like it," Peyton told her.  
  
They turned to April. "What about you?"  
  
"Um, what about those dark jeans and that pink halter that shows some of my stomach."  
  
"Oh, I love that shirt!" Haley said.  
  
"Really, I didn't notice the first 10 times you borrowed it," April joked.  
  
"Oh, ha freaking ha."  
  
"Nathan?" Deb said as she observed her two boy's. They were as different as night and day. Where Nathan was quick tempered and quick to speak, Kolby was proving to be laidback and slow to speak. In place of Nathan's dark hair, Kolby had blonde curls. Nate lived for basketball and Kolby's main love at the moment was soccer. But they both shared those beautiful baby blue's. "Are you staying here tonight?"  
  
"Nah, I made plans to stay at Luke's."  
  
Luke threw him a surprised glance but went along with it. "Uh yeah, we're gonna have a PlayStation tournament until Jake has to leave to get Peyton."  
  
"You're going to Luke's?"  
  
"Yeah. Peyt's plane doesn't get in till 2:00 a.m. so I'm gonna stay at Luke's till then. We'll probably just come back and crash there 'cause Jenny's staying here tonight."  
  
"Oh ok, cool."  
  
"Nate, will you play with us before you leave?"  
  
"Yep," he said," and so will Luke and Jake."  
  
Haley and April followed Peyton through the crowd at Green. They reached the bar and all took a seat. Peyton glanced down the bar to her left, then to her right. . . "Jeff!"  
  
The bartender looked up quickly. "Peyton? Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just came out for the weekend. These are my friends Haley and April."  
  
"Hey," he greeted moving towards them, "What can I get ya? On the house."  
  
"They'll take one of your famous Envy's," Peyton answered for them.  
  
Jeff laughed "Envy virgins. . . Nice. So, is Jake out with you?"  
  
"No, he's in Tree Hill. I flew out cause some of the girls threw me a Lingerie shower. You're still coming to the wedding aren't you?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it," he told her as he passed a green drink to Haley and April.  
  
They shot each other a look and picked the glass up. "Bottom's up baby," Peyton laughed.  
  
45 minutes later they were on their 4th drink and pretty buzzed. Two guy's approached them and introduced themselves.  
  
"Hey! I'm Christian," the tall blonde said.  
  
"I'm Josh," the other one said, "And you all are . . ."  
  
"Taken," Peyton told them flashing her engagement ring.  
  
"Not me, I''m April!"  
  
"I'm Haley."  
  
"Wanna dance?" the guys asked and Haley and April looked to Peyton who laughed, "Go ahead."  
  
"Be right back Peyt!" Haley called over her shoulder.  
  
Peyton shook her head and motioned to Jeff. He made his way to her and she asked, "What time do you get off?"  
  
"Midnight, why?"  
  
"i'm gonna have to leave soon to make my flight. They're getting kinda wasted. Think you can keep an eye on them and get them back to their hotel?"  
  
"Yeah, I can do that. . . those Envy's get everyone."  
  
"Y'all want a beer?" Luke called out as he peered inside his refrigerator.  
  
"Yeah," Nathan called out from his spot on the couch.  
  
"Jake?" Luke asked.  
  
"I better not."  
  
Luked walked out of the kitchen and tossed one to Nathan. He then bent down to unravel his PlayStation cord's.  
  
"There's like a case in the fridge. Help yourself. I got 1st game."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Guess I'll beat the winner then," Nathan said with a cocky grin.  
  
April plopped onto the barstool and took a long gulp of her beer. "This place is so awesome Peyt!" she yelled out drunkenly.  
  
When Peyton didn't respond she turned to Haley, "Where's Peyton?"  
  
"She's right here," Haley said spinning around to her left. "Oh wait, no she's over here." She spun back around. "Noooo. . .that's you. Jeeeeeff, where'd Peyton go?"  
  
The bartender sighed, "She had to leave remember? To go to the airport?"  
  
"Ooooh yeah," April said then her eyes lit up. "Know what we should do Hales?"  
  
"What?" she asked as she took a drink.  
  
"We," April squealed, "should call Luke!"  
  
Haley grinned and nodded her head very slowly three times. She then tried to clap her hands together, but missed.  
  
April pulled out her cell phone, "What's his name?"  
  
"Luke!" Haley yelled and almost fell off the barstool when she threw her arms back.  
  
She strolled through her contacts with hazy eyes. "There he is! Oooh, it's ringing. . . ."  
  
"Luke, you're ringing," Jake yelled as he watched Nathan try to kick a field goal on the PlayStation. 'Obviously, after 8 beers it gets harder' he thought as he watched Nathan squint and try to concentrate.  
  
"Well, get it. I'll be right there," Luke called from the kitchen.  
  
Jake leaned over to grab it, but Nathan got to it first. He blinked his eyes at the caller ID. "Who the hell is April?"  
  
Jake's eyes grew wide and he reached for the phone. Nathan pulled it back and sat back against the couch. He hit the talk button. "Hello?"  
  
"Luke!!!!!!" Haley and April yelled out together.  
  
Nathan winced at the yelling then grinned, planning to stick it to his brother, "Hey baby, what's up?"  
  
"W'e're in this bar Luke! In New York and I loooooove Peyton, she's my new friend," April rambled.  
  
Haley grabbed the phone, "Heeeelllloooo Lucas! It's me, Hales! And Luke," her voice dropped to a whisper, "I'm drunk!" then returned to normal, "Here's April!"  
  
Nathan jumped up off the couch and tripped over the coffee table. "Hey, um . . .April? Let me talk to Hales real quick." At this point Luke had stepped back in the living room and grabbed the phone from Nathan. "What are you doing asshole?" Nathan yelled as he reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Haley greeted.  
  
"What are you doing man? When I said talk to her, I did not mean like this!"  
  
"Hello?" Haley said again then hung up. "He had to go," she explained. Then looked around, "Heeey, where'd Peyton go?"  
  
OK, there's Chapter 6! Please review, I'll love you for it. Thanks a million. Next time on Where You Left It . . . Haley discover's something, Brooke makes an appearance, and our Favorite Brother's share an Opportunity. . . . The more reviews, the sooner the Update! :) -Brody 


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile since my last update. I just can't seem to find good stopping points so I keep writing and writing and writing... this is like a 14 page update so ENJOY! Thanks for all the reviews! Yall rock. . . My next update will be at least a week from now, because I am going to the beach this weekend and some next week. Yaaaayyyy, I'm excited. But thanks again, and be on the look- out for a new Chapter. Don't forget to review! -Charli: If you liked the Nate and Luke bonding, you'll like this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing! -OTHforever03- I'm a sucker for big brother's and litte siblings so I had to have that in this story... it's just so cute! I wish I had one, lol. BTW, I made up Envy's just to go with the club... sorry for the confusion! Thanks for always revewing! -Yochy- Thanks for reviewing... glad you like my Jeyton and Naley! -Gen- Yes, things are bound to get interesting veery soon rubs hands together evilly Thanks!!! -S- I didn't understand your review, but thanks, lol! -OTHlover04- Thanks for always reviewing... Enjoy! -LockerRoomBandit17-Looooove, love, love your reviews! LoL. I'm such a Naley tease, sorry!!! I thought about bringing Adam back in... but no idea how, I don't want it to be cheesy ya know? Anyyyyyywaaay, expect the huge ass Naley monster trucks in 2 chapter's. There's some Naley tonka trucks in this one ;-) Thanks always for reviewing, you rock. Keep them coming! P.S. I'm praying the Naley marriage lasts too, aren't we all?!?!?! -Jill- Thanks soooo much, your review made me smile. Your new fanfiction goddess? WoWZERS, I feel special. I'm loving Luke saving Nate's ass from making the mistake of talking to Hales drunk. That would have been 1000's degree of awkardness! Keep the reviews coming, they help loads!! -MW- Here ya go... Enjoy! -Meg- Thanks for reviewing, here ya go!  
  
Chapter 7   
  
"Ooooh, this is not good," Haley moaned as she sat up and grabbed her head. From the other bed, April mirrored her movements and groaned.  
  
She looked around, "How did we get here?"  
  
"Umm. . . I have no clue," Haley answered. A note written on a napkin sat on the beside table. She grabbed it.  
  
Haley & April,  
I can't even imagine how y'all feel right now. Ha! Well, it was  
great seeing you Hales, and meeting you April. I say we make  
this an annual trip. Can't wait to see you back in Tree Hill.  
Have a safe trip home. You probably don't remember but Jeff  
brought you back to the hotel. I gave him this note to leave  
you. Also. . . Haley, you said you owed me for showing y'all  
around NY. I'm ready to cash in. I'm going to e-mail you a file  
that will have an attached song. Listen to it. . . and it would  
make my year if you would sing it at the wedding. Call me!  
  
Love ya's, Peyt   
  
"Apparently Jeff brought us home. . . Who is Jeff?" Haley said confused.  
  
April appeared to be in deep thought. "OH! He's the bartender, Peyton's friend. Bless his heart." Haley laid back down and curled up. "OH SHIT!" April yelled.  
  
"Oh my God, my head!" Haley moaned, "What is your problem?"  
  
"It's 11:15."  
  
"Thank you, do you have a weather update too?"  
  
"Smart ass. Check out is at 11:30," she grabbed the phone. "Maybe we can get a late check-out. . . Hi, this is Room 307. April Jordan and Haley James. Can we get a late check- out? Our alarm didn't go off," Haley snickered and April rolled her eyes. "Thank you," she hung up as her cell rang. "We can check out as late as 3:00." She grabbed her cell and allowed a small smile.  
  
"I'm taking a shower," Haley said as she stood and entered the bathroom.  
  
"Hey there," April said after she hit the talk button.  
  
"Hey yourself," Luke responded.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Just calling to check on you and Hales. How bad's your hangover?"  
  
"Now why would you assume I have a hangover?" she asked with a slight edge.  
  
Luke laughed, "Oh, this is great. You don't remember?" he paused. "You two called me last night."  
  
"We did?"  
  
"Yep. Damn, you must've been hitting the bottle pretty hard."  
  
"We called you?" she asked again racking her brain trying to recall the events of last night. It got very hazy as the night wore on.  
  
"Yes, you called me."  
  
"What did we say?"  
  
"Uh, well, I don't know."  
  
"You don't know? What? Were you drunk too?"  
  
"No, I mean I didn't talk to you."  
  
"Oh, we left a voicemail?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So how'd you know we were drunk?"  
  
"My brother told me."  
  
"Oh my God! He's in New York too? Did he see us?" she squealed.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" Haley yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"No!"  
  
Luke chuckled, "Nate was with me last night. You called, he answered, and talked to you . . . and Haley."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Yeah, well as far as I know you both thought it was me."  
  
"So they talked but they don't know it?"  
  
"Eeeh, no. He knows it was Haley and was like about to tell her it was him, but then I grabbed the phone. He was drunk and still asleep when I left this morning, so we haven't actually talked about it," he paused, "well, aside from the cussing each other out last night."  
  
April sighed, "I'm sorry." She wondered if she should tell Luke that she and Haley had both seen Nathan in Boston. She decided against it and instead went with, "Soooo, I met Peyton and I just looooove her. She let me meet Adam Brody!"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Oooh wow," he deadpanned.  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"Um, no. Ok, so maybe cause he's marrying Rachel Bilson."  
  
April laughed, "For someone not interested, you sure know your celeb facts."  
  
"I, uh, erm. . . read it in the supermarket line."  
  
"Right Luke. So Peyton also said she's heard a lot about me lately . . . and not from Hales."  
  
He chuckled nervously, "Well, um . . ."  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think it's cute," she laughed, "but I better go. We've got to pack up and get ready."  
  
"Alright, have a safe drive home. Tell Haley to call me."  
  
"K, bye bye."  
  
Luke hung his phone up and muttered, "Cute? Not exactly what I was going for." He grabbed the chart for his next appointment and started flipping through. He jumped when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and frowned. It was his home number, which meant Nate. He was still pissed at his little brother after last night.  
  
"What?" Luke greeted.  
  
"You have to come home."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Right. Now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't tell you, you'll never believe me," Nathan said excitedly.  
  
'Is this the same brother that called me a 'fucking prick', to which I replied, 'get the fuck out of my house'' Luke thought to himself.  
  
"I can't come home right now. I have 2 more appointments, I get off at 2 though."  
  
Nathan sighed, "Look, just get here as soon as possible ok?"  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"You'll see," Nathan said, then Luke was greeted by a dial tone.  
  
April took a break from packing and looked over at Haley who was doing the same.  
  
"Logan sucks," Haley stated.  
  
"L.A.?" April asked.  
  
"No, well yeah, but not that. He borrowed my suitcase when he went to that audition then sprung the whole LA thing on me. Needless to say getting it back failed to cross my mind as I tried to get out of there. And this suitcase is so much smaller. I haven't even used it since like, sophomore year."  
  
"Well you could fit three small children in mine, so feel free to put some of your things in here," April told her.  
  
"It's possible you were joking, but I may have to take you seriously.," she said reaching into the front zipper compartment. "What," she started pulling something out," is this?"  
  
"Looks like a c.d."  
  
"Thank you, that part was clear though." She opened the case to reveal a cd labeled Hales Summer '07 in Nathan's handwriting. "Oh my God."  
  
"What?" April asked.  
  
"This is from Nathan. This is his writing. He must have put it in there when I left to come back the summer we broke up."  
  
"Oh. . . what's on it?"  
  
"I don't know. This is the first time I've ever seen it." She snorted, "It's probably full of 'I-hate-you' songs ya know?"  
  
"Never know till you listen to it," April told her.  
  
"Yeah. . . maybe. I don't know if I want to know."  
  
"Maybe you need to know though." Haley shot her a look and April smiled and said, "I'm just saying is all."  
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't say anything at all."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Look, you don't know Nathan ok?"  
  
"Neither do you anymore," April shot back.  
  
Haley sucked in a breath. "Whatever," she said turning back to packing then suddenly changing her mind and jerked back around. "There's no reason for me to listen to it. I just need to take some time for myself. The whole thing with Logan, just. . . I'm not at a relationship point in my life right now ok? Not with Logan, not with Nathan, not with anyone."  
  
April just looked at her then burst out laughing, "That's a load of shit."  
  
"This from the girl who hasn't had a serious relationship since I've known her."  
  
"We're not talking about me."  
  
"Well maybe we should."  
  
"You know what? Fine, ok. . . So what are we gonna do?"  
  
"What?" Haley said with disdain.  
  
"We just gonna sit around bars, sipping drink's, and hooking up with randoms till we're eighty?" When Haley said nothing she continued, "I can't speak for you, but I know for me . . . it's getting old."  
  
Haley turned back to packing, "We need to finish."  
  
Luke entered his apartment to find Nathan sitting in the living room staring at the tv. But it wasn't on. He was bouncing his legs up and down nervously.  
  
"What are you doing?" Luke asked.  
  
Nathan's head jerked up. "Check your messages. Check your messages right now."  
  
"What is going on with you? Is it bad, is everyone ok?"  
  
"It's fine. I was sitting here today checking my house messages from my cell and your phone rang and someone left a message. Well that someone left me the same message but for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just listen to your damn messages!" Luke backed up to the coffee table and hit the play button on the machine.  
  
"You have one new message. Sent today at 11:20."  
  
"Hi, Mr. Scott. This is Harvey Grant, manager of the Boston Celtics. I'm calling to personally invite you to try out for the team. Try-outs are being held here at The Garden on the 17th, a week from now. I apologize for the late notice, but there was an extreme oversight and some calls did not get made. We hope to see you there. You can reach me at 1-800-555-5684. Again, Harvey Grant calling for Luke Scott."  
  
Luke stood completely still and Nathan yelled, "Dude, we're trying out for the Celtics!"  
  
"The Celtics?" Luke said.  
  
"The Celtics," Nathan affirmed.  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
"I know."  
  
Luke jerked off his tie and started un-buttoning his shirt, while running off to his room. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Changing man! We gotta practice."  
  
Haley and April had been driving nearly an hour and a half when Haley broke the silence.  
  
"That was a load of shit wasn't it?"  
  
"Pretty much, yep," April replied.  
  
Haley sighed, "I'm sorry. This is just all getting to me and I don't know what to do."  
  
"Are you asking for advice?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Start trying to sort your feelings out."  
  
Haley took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She pulled the cd from Nathan out of her purse and put it in the cd player. She let out a shaky "Here we go" as the cd loaded. As notes began to flow from the speakers she scrunched up her nose, "What is this?" Then a voice filled the car.  
  
"I don't understand why. See it's burning me to hold onto this, I know this is something I gotta do. But that don't mean I want to. What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you, I just- I feel like this is coming to an end. And it's better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you. I gotta let it burn."  
  
Luke and Nathan entered Luke's apartment after a grueling 5-hour game of basketball. Nathan fell into the recliner as Lucas dropped onto the couch. The laid in silence for 5 minutes then Nathan sat up slowly. He looked over to his brother, "Are we gonna tell Dan?"  
  
"About the try out?"  
  
"Yeah, are we?"  
  
"I'm not. You can if you want to. I don't want to deal with him in my face about it. If I make it I'll tell him then," he paused. "I don't think I'm gonna tell anyone about it actually. What about you?"  
  
"I'm not telling him yet either. I kind of want to tell Mom, but I think it's better to wait."  
  
"Yep, so we should probably go down there a few days early," Luke said.  
  
"Like fly out Wednesday? Yeah. You can stay at my place."  
  
"Alright, I'll go book our plane tickets."  
  
"That was . . . I . . . What? . . . Um. . . OK. . . Yeah," Haley stuttered out as the last song played on the cd.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," April joked. "So much for your 'every song will be an I-hate-you song' theory."  
  
Haley groaned and said, "I bet Nathan thought I was the biggest bitch for never saying anything to him about this."  
  
April frowned, "No. Hales, he knows you or knew you and he knows better than that." They were interrupted by Haley's cell ringing and she reached down to grab it.  
  
"It's AnnaCate, she must be calling back from the other day," Haley told April. "Helllllooooo, Engaged Person! . . . How are ya? . . . Oh, it was so much fun, you have to come with us next time! . . .OK . . . Yeah. . . Well, April and I were talking and we want to have cook out Thursday night for y'all/ Just small, the guys, us, a few of your friends if you want. . . No, nothing to big or wild 'cause I know most everyone has work the next day. . . Uh-huh. . . Alright, well talk to Beck and call us back. We'll handle everything. . . K, bye!"  
  
Thursday (3 days later)  
  
"Safe Haven Shelter, this is April. Can I help you?" April chirped through the phone.  
  
"It's me," the caller said.  
  
"Hales, hey. . .I was about to call you."  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"The cook out."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I called. I'm thinking it wasn't the best idea to wait till the day of to buy groceries."  
  
April laughed, "Probably not one of our best moments. But I can leave at 3:30 and come get you then we can go buy stuff for tonight. That's enough time. No one is supposed to get there before 7, well except Mason and Ace, and that's so they can start grilling out."  
  
"I'll just get someone to drop me off around 3. That'll save a little time. Oh, and I talked to Mr. West, he said he could use the pool and patio and he'd put up a sign saying it was a private party."  
  
"Really? Awesome!"  
  
"Yep, alright. I'll see you in about 3 hours ok?"  
  
"K, bye."  
  
"Bye," Haley said and hung up the phone. She walked toward the kitchen to start the dishwasher and the doorbell rang. She did a quick turn back down the hall and went to the front door. She peeped through the hole, then stepped back, and swung the door open squealing, "Lucas!!"  
  
He leaned nonchalantly against a pole and fixed her with a "Hey buddy". He grinned then stepped in and Haley attacked him with a hug. He laughed and returned it. "I've missed you Haley."  
  
"I've missed you too."  
  
She grinned evilly and stepped back raising an eyebrow, "April's not here ya know? She's at work."  
  
"I know that. I came to see you," he told her in a thank-you-very-much tone.  
  
"You came to Boston to see me?" she asked leading him into the kitchen.  
  
"Not so much, but I did come to your apartment to see you."  
  
"I feel mildly special."  
  
"You should."  
  
"So why are you in Boston?" Haley asked thinking he must be there to see Nathan.  
  
"Well. . . ok, I'm going to tell you something, but you're the only one who knows," he paused," I'm trying out for the Celtic's tomorrow."  
  
"Oh my God! Luke, that's awesome!" He grinned like a mad man and Haley couldn't help but laugh. "Are you nervous?"  
  
"No! . . A little."  
  
"Oh my gosh!!" Haley yells.  
  
"What?" Luke asks.  
  
"You're going to be living here!"  
  
"If I make it," he reminded her.  
  
"You'll make it."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Do you need to stay here tonight?"  
  
"Nah, I'm staying with, uh, at a hotel."  
  
"Luke, you could have stayed here and saved money."  
  
"No, it's not that expensive and they've got a gym I can practice in so it's cool," he told her. "So, what have y'all got going on tonight? You wanna hang out, something low key?"  
  
"I'd love to, but a couple of our friends are coming over. We're grilling out by the pool, it's kinda like a 'Congrats' thing for my friends Beck and AnnaCate. They got engaged."  
  
"Oh ok, well that's cool."  
  
"Hey, why don't you come?"  
  
"Nah. . ."  
  
"Oh come on Luke. I want you to meet my friends, if you move out here they can be yours too. And April will be here. . . "she said with a wink.  
  
The doorbell rang at Nathan's apartment and he turned to Raegan. "I gotta get that, while I'm gone . . . don't move." He turned to walk away and looked over his shoulder. Raegan was flailing her arms about wildly. He sighed, "Rae!" She giggled then froze on the spot. He couldn't help but laugh at the little girl. He glanced down his body which was pretty much covered head to waist in brownie mix and flour. He had abandoned his shirt somewhere in the process and had a small chocolate handprint on his washboard ab's because Raegan had thought it'd be funny to brand him. He swung the door open and Natalie stepped in without looking at him.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late. My boss wanted to. . ." she trailed off as she looked up at him and burst out laughing. "Oh my Lord, what happened to you?"  
  
"Your daughter happened to me."  
  
Natalie laughed, "What are yall doing?"  
  
"She wanted to make brownies. I said no, but she gave me puppy dog eyes.  
  
"You had brownie mix here?"  
  
"No, we had to go buy some." They walked into the kitchen to find Raegan still froze.  
  
"Hey baby girl," Natalie said.  
  
When she didn't respond or move Natalie looked to Nathan questioningly. He laughed, "You can move now Monkey." She ran to give her Mom a hug tripping over Nathan's t-shirt she had on. He caught her and picked her up, "Mom's clean, one of us should stay that way." She giggled and put her hands on his cheeks, one on each side. She pulled back a moment later to reveal a set of handprints. Natalie laughed and pulled her digital camera out of her bag, snapping a few shots.  
  
"Ok, you go take a shower while I clean this up and put the brownies in. Have you got dinner plans?"  
  
"Luke's here, but we haven't made plans."  
  
"If you run down to the store and get some steak, baked potatoes, corn, and stuff for salad, I'll cook for y'all."  
  
"Alright, just let me take a quick shower," he said exiting the room.  
  
"So," Haley said turning to Luke," will I see you tonight?"  
  
"Maybe. I'll call you ok?"  
  
"K, talk to you then" she said climbing out of the cab they were sharing.  
  
"Hey," he leaned out the window yelling," don't tell your girl I'm here."  
  
She rolled her eyes and obliged. With a final wave she entered the shelter and headed back to April's office. "You ready?" she called out upon entering.  
  
"Yep," she said grabbing her purse.  
  
The exited the grocery store almost an hour later and made their way over to April's 4 Runner to load up the groceries. As April started, she handed Haley the keys, "Here, go ahead and crank it so it'll be cooling down." She walked over to the driver side and leaned in cranking it. Once she turned the AC on she started back towards April. She took a few steps and tripped over he flip flops, stumbling forward and bumping into something. Or someone.  
  
"Sorry!" she called out sheepishly then looked up.  
  
"Nate."  
  
"Hales," they said in unison.  
  
'Oh crap,' thought April. 'Red alert, red alert!'  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Um. Good. Good. What about you?" she said rather fast.  
  
"The same." An awkard silence followed.  
  
"Well, uh, I better go. We've got this Engagement party thing tonight."  
  
His face fell. "See ya around," and with that he turned and walked off silently cursing as Haley's heart left with him.  
  
Please Review, please! It helps a ton.... Till next time. –Brody! 


	9. Chapter 8

So sorry that this took so long to get out. Still not completely happy with it, but I wanted to get it out for you because I'm going to stay with my cousin for a week (. . . and hopefully her husband's hot friend will come over ;) Wish me luck! lOl) Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you like it . . . Thanks kiddo's! :)  
  
Wonderful Reviewer's. . . .  
  
-LockerRoomBandit17- Hey buddy, lOl. I take great pride in my Naley truck's. Tonka and the Monster one's coming. Sigh I just realized we're a little bit retarded. Heh. But, thanks for yet again responding, you kick ass. I should write you into the story, lOl. I laughed out loud at your review. Thanks, thanks, thanks. I hope you like this. REVIEW! ;) LOL. P.S. Are you having withdrawls as bad as me from the show not being on?  
  
-Lisa- Thanks! Here's ya an update.  
  
-Jill- Heh, your review cracke me up cause I knew exactly what you meant. I found it hard to even write after I did the Nathan chocolate shirtless chest scene. All kinds of hot. I'm feeling you on the withdrawls too. I loved my parade, yay! ;) Enjoy this.  
  
-LoveNathan24- Be patient, the Naley's coming. But I can barely wait either and I'm writing it lol.  
  
-Nautica7MK- You can never lose hope, lol. I told you it was gonna happen, and it will happen again, I swears. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
-TardyChick06- ENJOY THIS, here's your "more". Thanks!  
  
-Marie- You're from B-town? ;) How cool, you'll have to give me some interesing facts. Never been there. Real convo's coming... it's coming, it's coming. But not this chapter, sorry LOL. Thanks!  
  
-Yochy- Thanks, here ya goes!  
  
-S- LoL, IT WAS CRYPTIC. I was like... um, ok? I loves me some Adam, and Rachel, which is almost unbelieveble seeing as how I wanna have his babies. ;) Brooke's coming soon... and Jake was in like Chapter 6, I think. Did you miss that one somehow? He's with Peyton.... Thanks for the review!  
  
-CapN Keira Sparrow- I know, I am sooooo evil, forgive me! :) lOl. Glad you liked it, thanks for the review.  
  
-EvCRules- Thanks! Here ya go....  
  
-CherryCheeseCake- I forgive you for not reviewing, if you do it from now on. ;) Heh, kidding. Well kinda. Glad you're back. Thanks!!  
  
Haley stared at Nathan's retreating form until he disappeared from view. Distressed, she turned around to find April loading the last of groceries. They climbed into the 4Runner and started the drive home wordlessly. A few minutes passed and "So . . .", April started, not bothering to finish.  
  
"That didn't exactly go how I thought it would when slash if I saw him again," Haley admitted defeatedly.  
  
April sighed, "I imagine not. What was up with the bolting off?"  
  
"In a rush to get home to the wife and kids maybe?" Haley said dryly.  
  
"I've got an engagement party thing," Nathan mimicked as he drove back to his apartment from the store. "Fucking shit! How could she say that to me like it's nothing?" He punched the steering wheel violently and cursed as pain shot through his hand. He climbed out of his Tahoe and grabbed the bags. His hands were shaking he was so mad so he willed himself to take a few breaths before he went inside, hoping to calm down. It didn't work.  
  
"Mason? Ace?" Haley called out as she entered her apartment. "Where are you guys?"  
  
"Out back," one of them yelled thorough the open sliding glass doors leading into the kitchen from the deck.  
  
"We need help with the groceries," Haley told them sticking her head outside. They followed her out to the car where April was loading her arms down with bags. "Look! I found strong men!" Haley told her.  
  
"Thank God! I'm already losing feeling in my right arm," he joked as Ace took over half the bags she was holding.  
  
"Thanks . . . Aaaw, Ace! You're wearing the shirt we bought you," April said pointing out his red "Cowboys Make Better Lover's" shirt he had paired with baby blue board shorts.  
  
"Ahem," Mason cleared his throat pointing to his NY Yankees hat and the girls laughed.  
  
"Aaaw, Mase. You're wearing the hat we bought you," Haley deadpanned. She grabbed the last 2 bags and headed into the house. They unloaded all the groceries and April started making hamburger patties for the guys to grill when Haley turned to Ace. "Where's the beer?"  
  
"I don't know," he responded.  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ace."  
  
"Haley."  
  
She threw her hands in the air, "I'm talking about how you guys said you'd take care of buying the drinks if we did everything else."  
  
"We did?" he asked.  
  
"Oh my God!" Haley yelled and turned quickly when she heard Mason snicker. He put on a straight face for about .5 seconds before bursting out laughing.  
  
Ace grinned, "it's in the living room."  
  
"I don't like you."  
  
Nathan stomped into his kitchen to find Luke sitting on the counter drinking chocolate milk talking to Natalie. "What are you, 5?" he directed towards Luke as he dropped the bags to the floor.  
  
"Chocolate milk is good for the soul," he shot out wisely.  
  
Nathan scoffed and turned to leave, "I'm going to work out downstairs. Call me when it's ready."  
  
"Nate?" Natalie ventured, but got no response as the door slammed shut.  
  
Haley entered April's room with a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey in one hand and two shot glasses in the other. She had changed into a white bikini with yellow, red, and blue polka dots on it. She flopped onto the bed as April stepped out of the bathroom in a baby blue, brown, and orange halter bikini. "We're gettin' drunk," Haley stated in a sing song voice as she held the bottle up above her.  
  
April raised an eyebrow, "You know there's like a hundred beer out there don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, what's up with that by the way?" she asked as she poured 2 shots.  
  
April laughed, "Mace said that Jet gave them a $50 so they spent it plus their money. Jet's gonna kill 'em."  
  
"He should've known better," Haley added as she passed a glass to April.  
  
They each downed it and Haley refilled their glasses. "So why are we getting drunk?"  
  
"Cause. I just want to let loose and have fun tonight and with the threat of finals around the corner, and going home, and . . . Nathan. I'm thinking I need some help loosening up and that's where my friend Jack Daniels comes in."  
  
"Right," April laughed, "ok. Oh wait- why am I getting drunk?"  
  
"Cause you're my best friend," Haley said raising a glass.  
  
"Damn straight," April replied as they laughed, clinked glasses, and tossed another back. The doorbell rang and they squelaed.  
  
"The guests are here," Haley sang out goofily.  
  
Luke handed a plate to Natalie who rinsed it off and passed it to Nathan who placed it in the dishwasher. Diner had been pretty silent, if you didn't count the mindless chatter from Raegan.  
  
"What is wr-" Luke started, but was interupted by Nathan.  
  
"Drop it Luke", he basically growled.  
  
"Whatever," Luke replied as he handed Natalie the last plate, a VeggieTales one -Raegan's-, and stalked out of the room. He emerged about 5 minutes later in khacki shorts, baby blue Polo shirt, and tennis shoes. "I'm going out," he directed towards Nathan then turned to Natalie, "It was good seeing you again, thanks for dinner."  
  
"You're welcome. Good Luck tomorrow." He went out the front door after stopping to say bye to little Raegan and Natalie turned to Nathan. "What the hell is your problem Nathan? You're being an ass!"  
  
"Leave it alone Natalie."  
  
"NO. You look like you're about to bust a vein you're so mad. We are going to talk about it."  
  
He stood in front of her, jaw clenched, hands balled in fists, and eyes narrowed. "Fine!" he practically yelled. "I just ran into my ex, yeah Haley, remember her? Well she tells me she is headed to her damn engagement party. The love of my life is engaged, so you can see why I'm a little pissed off." In all her years of knowing him Natalie is sure she's never seen him this mad, not even at his deadbeat Dad. "And on top of that," he continued, "My oh-so-great brother, also known as, Haley's best friend. Well he has to know about this and yet, he hasn't said a word to me about it. In fact, that's probably where's he going 'out' to."  
  
He finished his ranting and Natalie shook her head. "Why don't you get off your ass and do something about it Scott?"  
  
"What the-" he started.  
  
"Look Nate, I love you. I do, so I can tell you this. Since we moved out here you've just been moping around. You haven't tried to meet people or get a job, or even live your life. You say Haley is the love of your life? Then do somethng about it. Show her that, TELL HER THAT." Nathan said nothing, just blatantly stared at Natalie. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek."We've gotta get home, but I'll call you later. Good luck tomorrow, I know you'll be awesome." He shook his head acknowledging her and she yelled to Raegan, "Rae, come give Nate a bye hug, we have to go home." The little girl came running into the room and threw herself at Nathan. He bent down to her and she jumped in his arms.  
  
"Bye Natie, I loooooove you."  
  
"I love you too cutie, I'll see you later." She released her grip around him and they left.  
  
By 9:30 most everyone had slipped into a semi-buzzed state of mind and was just hanging out. People were situated around the pool just enjoying the night. AnnaCate was seated at a picnic table in Beck's lap talking to friends and flipping through a CD case. There was a small game of volleyball going on in the pool, 3 on 3. Ace, Tyson, and Allison, AnnaCate's sister, were playing Logan, Mason, and Carrie, one of AnnaCate's friends. Ace's team was currently kicking ass, possibly due to the fact that Mason hadn't stopped flirting with Carrie long enough to actually get into the game. More of AnnaCate and Beck's friends were scattered about. Jet was laying in the hammock to the right of the pool, accompanied by April on one side and Haley on the other, all three snuggled up. Due to his ever-increasing alcoholic state of mind, he was completely missing the territorial looks Ace and Logan were giving him from the pool. That or he was just ignoring them. Probably the latter. The volleyball game ended and Haley noticed that Mason was headed towards her apartment with one of AnnaCate's friends. She tried to will her brain into figuring out who it was, but thanks to the alcohol, the warm and breezy night, and the way the hammock was swinging she was lulled to sleep. April shivered involuntarily and Jet, gentlemanly, threw one of his arms and legs over her trying to warm her up. She was giggling as Ace and Logan walked over to the hammock and stood silently looking down at them.  
  
"What's up boys?" Jet questioned.  
  
"Come here Jet, we want to talk to you," Logan told him.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Are you just not noticing the beautiful girls I'm under?" he joked, but then backtracked when he saw Ace tense up. "Hales is asleep, I don't want to wake her up."  
  
"What's the big secret boys?" April asked them. They ignored her question and she watched as Logan bent down beside Haley like he was about to wake her up. "Don't."  
  
"What?" he asked her.  
  
"Get over it Logan."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he told her stubbornly.  
  
"Yes, you do. Move the hell on," she told him forcefully. Haley's actions and thoughts she had shared with April these past couple of days had brought out a protective streak, and also shown her that the only guy Haley was truly interested in was none other than Nathan Scott. And who could blame her, those Scott boy's were tempting.  
  
"OK, pretty girl. . . you're getting a little ballsy. Why don't we go inside and get you some water and Advil?" Ace told her suspecting a brawl to break out.  
  
"I'm fine Ace." she told him.  
  
"Well you're still coming," he told her then in one motion reached down and scooped her up carrying her like a baby. She tried to wriggle out but had no such luck. He carried her the 50 feet to their back deck and stepped inside the kitchen only to find Mason making out with some girl sitting on top of the counter with her leg's wrapped around him. He turned quickly and went out the way he came in. He placed April on the railing and put an arm on each side of her.  
  
She looked up at him, perplexed, "Who was that?"  
  
"Who was what?"  
  
"With Mason. IN MY KITCHEN."  
  
He laughed, "I don't know, one of AnnaCate's friends. That Carrie chick that was playing volleyball with us."  
  
"Oh, ok. Goodie. Mason needs a girlfriend. Or some ass." she said and he laughed at her logic. "Why did you bring me over here?"  
  
"Just did."  
  
"I wanna go back."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I'm having fun annoying you."  
  
"I'm not." He laughed at her and leaned in.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I was going to kiss you, but you ruined the moment."  
  
"You're not my boyfriend."  
  
"You don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"What's your's?" he shot back.  
  
"We broke up."  
  
"Yeah . . . about that," he told her as he stepped closer. "I think, we shouldn't have done that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think we should have done that."  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
He sighed, "OK, are you drunk or are you just being like this?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"I'm not drunk. I'm buzzed. I'm a little bit just being like that. "  
  
He laughed, "Here's what I'm thinking. I miss spending time with you. You're fun and beautiful and crazy and sweet and one of my best friends. And I want to date you again. Like seriously date you."  
  
"And you felt that tonight, with me drunk, was the best time to tell me this?"  
  
"You said you're not drunk."  
  
"I'm not. I am. A little. Kind of."  
  
He rolled his eyes and she kicked him barely missing his crotch. "Heeeeey, watch it." She giggled and he got serious. "What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How can you not know? Are you with someone else?"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"Not really?"  
  
"No, I'm not. OK? Can we just finish this later Ace? Now is not the night."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. . ." he backed up. "That's cool." He reached out a hand to her, "Let's go back and tell everyone Mason's getting it on on the counter top."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "He better not be. Haley cleaned today." He laughed and pulled her off the railing bumping into someone in the process. He turned around, "Sorry man" he told the guy.  
  
April's stomach knotted up as she managed to choke out, "Luke?"  
  
Luke had taken a cab to Haley's and let himself in the front door when no one answered. He figured they were all out back so he walked down the hall passing a couple in the kitchen feeling each other up. Noting the girl's blonde hair he had relaxed, glad it wasn't one of his girls. At that thought he had smiled a little, referring to Haley AND April as his, this was new.But then, he had stepped towards the sliding glass door and stopped noticing someone seemed to be having an important conversation. He glanced back and rolled his eyes at the couple on the counter, then looked out at the couple talking. He was stuck, he stood trying to decide if he should just walk on through. Then he realized, with a closer look, THAT was one of his girl's. ' "What do you think?" ' ' "I don't know." ' '"How can you not know? Are you with someone else?" ' ' "No. Not really." ' '"Not really?" ' ' "No, I'm not. OK? Can we just finish this later Ace? Now is not the night." ' He felt himself getting more and more pissed with every word. He knew it wasn't like he and April were an item, but he thought he had made it clear he liked her. A lot. 'Damnit', he stepped out intending to walk right by her, but the jack ass bumped into him and then. . .  
  
"Luke?"  
  
'Shit,' he thought. "Hi," he said. He could tell by her look she figured he had heard most of that. "Where's Haley?" he asked with an edge.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming. What are you doing here?" she asked him.  
  
"Where is Haley?' he asked again.  
  
She winced at his tone and the confused look Ace was throwing her. "She's in the hammock with our friend, Jet. She's asleep."  
  
"Oh," he said then glanced over at Ace. "Is this another one of your friend's?" he shot out.  
  
"Luke . . ." she started, but he stopped her.  
  
"Tell Haley I came by and I'll call her tomorrow," he turned to leave but took one glance back at the girl standing before him. He sucked in a breath as he glanced down her bikini clad body, a look that did not go unnoticed by Ace. Damnit, if he didn't still want to take her back to her room and repeat their last time's adventures.  
  
"Luke. . . " she seemed to want to reach out to him, but then just ended with, "OK." He turned and stalked off as Ace shot her a look that she read as 'What-the-hell-was-that?' She rolled her eyes and copied Luke, stalking off to back to the pool.  
  
Luke entered Nathan's apartment complex and took the stairs two at a time, stomping. He reached Nathan's door and banged twice. The door jerked open a few seconds later to reveal a still irate looking Nathan. The pissed off look in his eyes was mirrored in Luke's.  
  
"What's your deal?" Nathan barked.  
  
"Don't wanna talk about it," he spit back as he stepped inside . "Where are you going?" he asked noticing Nathan had changed into Nike shorts and tennis shoes.  
  
"To shoot.There's an old court behind the building. If I don't calm down, I'm going to blow tomorrow," he said as he stepped out the door. Luke turned quickly and followed him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Coming with you."  
  
"Um, no you're not." Nathan scoffed.  
  
"Yeah I am. You can't stop me."  
  
Nathan realized he was unfortunately right and then glanced down at his clothes, "Don't you want to change?" he asked him.  
  
"Nope. Just wanna shoot," he said as he took the ball from his little brother.  
  
They made their way out the little court and started taking turns guarding one another and taking shots without talking. It was like they had stepped back 9 years and were once again facing off at the river court. Granted, they didn't hate each other at this moment like they did then, but they were pissed. They played silently, aside from the grunts and sounds of the basketball and their shoes, for a solid hour. Nathan set the ball down and balanced himself on it as Luke dropped to the ground and sat. Nathan took a long swig of his water and then tossed it to Luke. He sighed, thinking to himself how hard it was to be pissed at his brother. It was like they had gone so long not talking, that when they finally accepted each other, even the smallest inkling of the past, like being mad at each other, never lasted long. He had had his fill now he decided.  
  
"Have a nice time at Haley's engagement party thing?"  
  
Luke spit out the sip he was taking and choked. "How'd you know I went to Haley's for that?"  
  
"I don't want to get in it, but I ran into her at the store buying stuff for it, I guess."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So. . . how was it?" Nathan spat out a little mad that his brother was acting like it wasn't that big of a deal.  
  
"Fine, I don't know really. I didn't stay very long."  
  
"How could you not tell me Luke? After everything we talked about last weekend in Tree Hill."  
  
"I didn't think it was that big of a deal Nate. I thought about asking you to go, but I wasn't sure that was the best move."  
  
"Oh, ya think?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"So you saw her? And she saw you, like face to face? Wow, how'd it go?"  
  
"Don't change the subject Luke."  
  
"I didn't, we're talking about Haley still."  
  
"I want to talk about this engagement party thing. What's he like?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Are you just retarded?" he asked not waiting for a response. "Haley's fiance you dumb ass."  
  
Luke sat up straight and his eyes got huge, "Haley's engaged?!?!" he yelled.  
  
Nathan stared at him, "Luke. You went to her engagement party tonight."  
  
"What? No, I didn't."  
  
"You just said you did."  
  
"No. . . I said I went to the engagement party AT Haley's. It was for her friends, she just asked me to come meet them all.Wait, a second. . . you thought Haley was engaged?" he laughed loudly, "WHY would you think that?"  
  
"Haley's not engaged?" Nathan asked.  
  
"No," Luke told him,"She doesn't even have a boyfriend anymore. They broke up last week."  
  
A wide smile overtook Nathan's face and he stood up. "Hell yes," he said.  
  
"What?" Luke asked laughing.  
  
"Haley's not engaged!" he yelled.  
  
"I can't believe you thought she was engaged. I would have told you that Nate." He stopped as if it was just dawning on him, "You little shit, that's why you've been an ass to me all night."  
  
"Yup," Nate said proudly as he reached down a hand to pull Luke up.   
  
Haley awoke the next morning in her bed. She glanced down to find herself in her bathing suit bottoms and Jet's t-shirt. She wiped at her eyes and then let out a little yelp when she noticed Jet laying beside her, appearing to be naked. "Ohhhhh. . . shit," she whispered. Her yelp roused Jet and he looked over at her and grinned.  
  
"Morning," he told her.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did something happen last night, do you know?"  
  
He grinned widely, and rolled over on his side facing her propped up with one arm. "I know something that I didn't know till last night."  
  
"What's that?" she gulped.  
  
"You are one wild woman in bed." A look of horror flashed across her face and he bust out laughing. "Relax Hales, I'm kidding. Jesus, that was hilarious."  
  
She smacked him hard across the chest, "That was so mean you asshole!"  
  
He laughed, "We just crashed here, actually when we went to sleep last night Tyse was on here too, but I guess he already left."  
  
"Oh. . . um, tell me you have clothes on."  
  
Without warning he jerked the sheet back and Haley shielded her eyes quickly. "Hales."  
  
She peeked through her fingers and let out a huge relieved sigh to find him in his swim trunks. "Who else is here?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't know . . . but I gotta piss. Why don't you go see?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the room going across the hall she knocked on April's door then opened it finding no one. She shut the door and headed down the hall where she found April and Tyson in the kitchen. "Hey guy's" she greeted.  
  
"Morning Hales," Tyson said through a mouthful of hamburger.  
  
"Why are you eating a hamburger at," she glanced at the clock," 7:45 in the morning?"  
  
"There's like 20 left and Ape told me to," he relented.  
  
"Oh." She turned toward April who put her glass in the dishwasher and grabbed her bag, apparently about to head to work. "April?" April turned to her and Haley noticed it seemed like she was trying to choose her words correctly. "What's wrong?" Haley asked her.  
  
She frowned and started to leave, turning back as she got to the doorway. "Luke stopped by last night. He said he'd call you."  
  
"Crap, I can't believe I missed him," she sighed.  
  
"So you knew he was coming?"  
  
"Yeah. . . what? Did something happen?"  
  
April sighed and shut her eyes.  
  
"April . . .?"  
  
"It's fine," she waved a hand as if dismissing the issue and smiled a fake smile. " I gotta go, have a good day," and with that she left.  
  
"What just happened?" she said turning to Tyson.  
  
He shrugged his shoulder's and stood up, "Don't know, but I better go to." He gave her a quick hug and headed out.  
  
"Oooook," she said to herself as she grabbed a left over hamburger and walked out. She figured someone would be in the living room on the couch bed, they usually were. True to form, Ace was sleeping there. And . . .'oh lovely' she thought. Logan was asleep in the floor. She knew Ace usually had to be at the hospital where he was doing his residency pretty early, but she didn't want to wake him up and at the same time have Logan wake up. "Ace," she whispered. "Aaaaacccccee," she tried again. He stirred, but didn't wake. She grinned and leaned over to pinch him. He jerked up and looked around wildly.  
  
"Hales, what'd you do that for?" he whined.  
  
She laughed. "Don't you gotta be at the hospital this morning?"  
  
"I have to be there at 9:30. What time is it?"  
  
"7:45."  
  
"Oh, ok. Thanks," he told her getting up. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Hamburgers" she told him holding up her half eaten one. He leaned over and took a bite of it as they walked out of the living room and back into the kitchen. She frowned at him and bumped into him as he stumbled knocking into the chair. She laughed then grimaced as he straightened back up then scratched himself.  
  
"Ew Ace."  
  
He stopped and blushed as if he hadn't even noticed what he was doing. "Sorry," he muttered then looked around, "Where's April?"  
  
"Went to work. Why didn't you or Logan one just sleep in there?"  
  
"She was bitchy." Haley looked at him questioningly knowing that wasn't the whole story. He rolled his eyes, "I don't know. We like got into it or something kinda, but not really."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, that didn't make sense to me either."  
  
"I told her I wanted to date her again. Date her seriously, exclusively."  
  
Haley's eyes raised, "You do?"  
  
"Yeah. I want someone in my life."  
  
"Someone or her?"  
  
"Her. Same thing anyway."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"OK, well anyway. I told her and then I don't know some dude showed up and it got weird," Haley's stomach rolled, 'crap, he's talking about Luke' she thought, "then I tried to talk to her about it, but she just wouldn't and then she went to bed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Wow, thanks for that insightful advice."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Let it work itself out. That's my advice," she told him as she started to leave.  
  
"Hey," he said, "Maybe you know the guy? He was asking for you. Luke, I think."  
  
"Yeah, that's my best friend from home."  
  
"Is something going on with them?"  
  
"Ask her that," she said walking out.  
  
Nathan and Luke let out a deep breath simultaneously as they froze before entering the gym. "You ready for this?" Luke asked. "Born ready," Nathan said cockily. Luke shot him a look and he sighed, "Nervous as hell man," he admitted. "Me too," Luke told him. "But we can do this." "Yeah, we can do this. Nathan let out a shaky breath. 'And if I can do this, then maybe I'll have the balls to talk to Haley', he thought to himself. He turned to Luke and they hit fists then entered the gym.  
  
Hey All! Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I was planning on not having the confusion cleared up for another chapter, but everyone was begging, so I gave in. Plus, it calmed our boy Nate down, so it had to be done. :) LoL. Well please reply. It helps loads. Thanks y'all! Oh, and also. . . just to clarify the first song playing on the cd Nathan made Haley last chapter was "Burn" by Usher. Look for another appearance of the cd soon. :) -Brody 


	10. Chapter 9

Hey All! Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy this. I'm starting Chapter 10 as you read this. Shouldn't be long. ( Thanks for all the reply's, y'all rock. Love ya's!  
  
To My Great Reviewer's:  
  
starryskyangel1- Glad you like it and find it funny. I love making people laugh! Thanks for replying!  
  
Cap'n Keira Sparrow- Thanks for continously reviewing, I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Jill- Loving thse long review's! LOL about the graduation car'd's. Sounds like something I would do, seriously. Nathan IS cocky, and dammnit it's so hot. :) Are you a fan for April and Luke? Or are you leaning towards the Ace? lOl. Here's ya more, keep the reviews coming!  
  
tardychick06- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it, here's ya some more!  
  
Sara- Glad you like it, enjoy this chapter!  
  
othfanatic129- Your review cracked me up, I'm still not sure why but it did. Maybe it was the urgency of "OMG update soon!" lol... but Thanks! And enjoy....  
  
OTHlover04 - Thanks... enjoy this chap!  
  
JamEs LOVer-GheTto chiLd - Love the name... :) Totally agreeing, Nate is so pretty. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
OTHforever03 - Thanks for the review, made me smile! Keep the reviews coming too. :)  
  
DayDreamer743- I'm glad you like the new characters, it's hard to write people that everyone likes! Thanks for the review!  
  
Nikki- Wow, alot of people have said they like Luke and April, but NO ONE has said they like that he's interested in somone other than Brooke! Wowzers, Thanks!! Hope you enjoy this chapter... keep the reviews coming. :)  
  
LockerRoomBandit17- Where are ya buddy?  
  
Haley had spent the better part of the morning in her room practicing a song for Peyton and Jake's wedding and studying for her finals. Completely burnt out she decided to take a break at 1:00 and tried to call April. When she got no answer and noticed Mason's keys on the counter she peeked out the window and saw he had left his vehicle outside. She decided to drive down to the shelter so she called Mason and left a quick message, then headed out the door.  
  
"OK, we want to thank everyone for coming in. Check the list posted outside the door. If you're on it be back tomorrow morning at 9:00 am for second cut out tryout's," Harvey Grant told the young men before him then exited the locker room. Nathan and Luke lingered around the locker room till everyone was gone then made their way out of the room. Luke stepped up as big brother and scanned down as Nathan shifted from foot to foot nervously. Luke turned to Nathan expressionless and then. . . "Told ya we could do it."  
  
April was sitting in her office reading over a case rocking back and forth, at hopes to get the baby she was holding to sleep. A knock sounded on the door and she looked up as Mason walked in. She put a finger to her lips and "Shhh..." she warned.  
  
"What's up?" he whispered.  
  
"Swamped with work," she told him.  
  
"That all? You sounded upset on the phone earlier."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Work's just crazy is all."  
  
"You're lying, but I'll let it go for now."  
  
"Thanks," she told him and allowed a small smile.  
  
"Who's the little guy?" he asked pointing to the baby.  
  
"This is Micah. He was about to drive his Mom crazy because he couldn't sleep so I offered my help." A slight knock on the door interrupted them and April groaned, but called, "Come in . . ."  
  
"Hales, hey," she said surprised.  
  
"Hey," she greeted entering, "I called you but I couldn't get an answer so I just thought I'd come see ya. I have reached my Daily Study Limit," she winked.  
  
"It's been insane around here," she started but was interrupted once again when Trent and Anna, two of her assistants came barreling in looking worried.  
  
"What is it?" she asked noticing the look on their faces.  
  
"Well. . ." Trent started then looked to Anna for help. Just as she opened her mouth, Vivian –the shelter owner- burst in.  
  
"Did they tell you?" she asked in a frantic voice. April shook her head and Vivian started pacing the floors. "Everything is just falling apart for 'A Day of Hope'". A Day of Hope was something April had started 3 year's ago. It was held every year by the park next to the shelter. It was basically a carnival, complete with a petting zoo, horse rides, a small train ride, tons of games, face painting, dunking booths, moon walks, and such. They served hamburgers, hot dogs, nachos, popcorn, candy apples, cotton candy, and more. "The DJ canceled, two sponsors backed out -one being the store that was going to donate the hamburgers, hot dogs, and nachos. We're short workers, no one to help with games and things like that. I've already called a ton of people with no luck. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
April took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face, a very fake one, Mason and Haley noted. "It's cool Viv. I'll handle it," she said reaching a hand out for the folder. She handed it over and April flipped it open when a girl around age 17 entered the room. April glanced up and noticed her, "Ashleigh, Hey!" she glanced at her watch, "Is it time already?"  
  
"Yes, but if you're busy I can walk."  
  
"No, it's fine! Come on, let's go," she said standing up and passing Micah over to Ashleigh. "Ashleigh, these are my best friends, Haley and Mason. I'm taking Ash to a job interview. So Vivian, I'll just take this home with me and make some calls tonight. Um, Trent, if you and Anna can just finish up the list I gave you earlier that'd be great." They all said their good- bye's and exited April's office. "Haley, can you take this home with you? Just put it in my room," she said handing her the folder.  
  
"Yeah, no problem."  
  
"Thanks. . . bye," she said then left.  
  
"Here ya go," Haley said tossing Mason his keys.  
  
"You're in my car?" he asked.  
  
"Yup", she said and laughed. "Have you got plans the rest of the afternoon?"  
  
"Nope, why?"  
  
"We've got best friend duties to attend to," she told him mischievously as they climbed into the car. "But first . . . who'd you go home with last night?"  
  
"I went to my home."  
  
"Sure you did."  
  
He laughed, "I did Hales. I just drove Beck's car because he was drunk."  
  
"Oh ok then. Well I heard something about you and some girl and my kitchen. . ."  
  
"Yeah. . . her name's Carrie," he started with a big grin.  
  
"You hungry?" Nathan asked Luke as they left the gym.  
  
"Starving."  
  
"There's this diner about 10-15 minutes away, Jimmy J's. It's really good. Wanna go?"  
  
"Lead the way," Luke said climbing into the Tahoe. 20 minutes later they were seated at one of the booth's eating. "I still can't believe you thought Haley was engaged," Luke said laughing.  
  
"Well, what was I supposed to think?" Nathan asked defensively. "I saw her looking at rings and then she tells me she's got some engagement party thing."  
  
Luke laughed heartedly again and Nathan rolled his eyes. "So, what are you going to do now that you know she's single?" Luke asked then took a big bite out of his burger.  
  
"I was told to get off my ass and do something about I," Nathan admitted.  
  
"Natalie?" Luke asked and Nathan nodded his head. "That's some damn good advice."  
  
Nathan scowled and tossed a fry at him. "I'm going to do something, I just want it to be the right thing." Luke nodded and looked out the window as Nathan continued, "So we know what was wrong with me last night, what was wrong with you?" When Luke continued to stare out the window he persisted, "Luke . . .Lucas!"  
  
"Huh, what?" he said tearing his gaze away momentarily before looking back.  
  
"What was bothering you?"  
  
"April."  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Yeah," Luke relented.  
  
"Who's April?"  
  
"She is," Luke said pointing out the window where April stood talking to a young girl holding a baby. She had on black capri's and a baby pink boat neck top with her hair naturally curly and down. At just seeing her he could feel some of his anger from last night fading.  
  
Nathan looked out the window and thought that the girl looked really familiar to him. He squinted and looked harder, "She's hot, you into her?"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and Nathan's eloquence and corrected him, "She's beautiful."  
  
"Obviously into her," Nate said and chuckled. "Who is she?"  
  
"She's my date for the wedding for one and she's Haley's best friend and room mate."  
  
Nathan realized why she looked familiar at that omission. "Wait, why was she what was bothering you?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Bull shit."  
  
"Let's just say it's amazing the clarity that comes with psychotic jealousy," Luke told him as he watched April head into the building across the street.  
  
"I know that," Nathan agreed.  
  
Haley was on the house line ordering a couple of pizza's for her, Mason, and April when she heard her cell ringing in the study. She covered the mouthpiece with her hand and yelled, "Mace! St."ly familiar to him. baby. noted. s, hot dogs, and nachos.ee who that is."  
  
A few seconds later he yelled back, "Who's Tigger?"  
  
"Oh my God!" Haley yelled as she ran into the living room and grabbed her cell as she handed the phone and pizza coupons to Mason. She hit the talk button and squealed, "Brooke!"  
  
"Hales!" Brooke's voice came across the line. "Holy crap, what is up? It's been months."  
  
"Yeah it has. Ms. Hollywood over there went all MIA on me."  
  
"Aw, you know I love you James, I could never forget the little people."  
  
"Ohhh. . .thanks," she deadpanned.  
  
"And Ms. Hollywood my ass. A few guest roles-"  
  
"Brooke you just did a movie with Cameron Diaz," Haley interrupted.  
  
"Well yeah- but it's still in production. Won't be released for 3 months."  
  
Haley rolled her eyes as if Brooke could see her and asked, "What's up?"  
  
Brooke cut right to the chase. "We need to plan a bachelorette party STAT. It's usually the maid of honor's job but since Peyton isn't having one, I'm thinking it's all us baby."  
  
Haley laughed," All right, what are you thinking?"  
  
"Well obviously we're going to have to go out to Durham. You can't sneeze in Tree hill without everyone knowing much less throw a wild bachelorette party."  
  
"How wild are we talking?" Haley inquired.  
  
"Hmmm. . . what's your take on stripper's?" she teased.  
  
"Oh geez, Peyt would kill us."  
  
Brooke laughed, "Oh I know," and paused. "She's no fun."  
  
Haley rolled her eyes yet again. "You can get stripper's for my bachelorette party." Then as an afterthought, "If I ever get married."  
  
"Speaking of your future marriage, how's Nathan?"  
  
"Brooke."  
  
"What? Don't tell me you two are still doing that no talking thing." When Haley didn't answer she continued, "Shit Hales. A psychiatrist could have a field day with you two."  
  
"Thanks," she replied dryly.  
  
"Anytime!" Brooke chirped. "All right, so you haven't talked to Nate. What about Luke? Do you know if they're planning on doing something for Jake?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure they're doing something . . . Something along the lines of sitting at home getting drunk while having Playstation tournaments."  
  
Brooke snorted, "Sounds like 'em."  
  
"Sounds . . . No. That is them. But what are we gonna do? We could take her out to eat . . ."  
  
"Then hit a few club's," Brooke finished for her.  
  
"K, how about I handle the restaurant deal and you figure out the club thing?"  
  
"Sounds good. I was thinking about some sort of stretch SUV for the night so we can all drink and no one has to worry about driving. Sound good?"  
  
"How much would it be? You forget I'm living off student loan's."  
  
"I'll pay for it."  
  
"No way Brooke."  
  
"To quote you, I just did a movie with Cameron Diaz. Do you know how much I made?"  
  
"Good point, it's all you."  
  
Brooke laughed and they lapsed into a momentary silence. "I miss all you guy's" she told Haley somberly.  
  
"I miss all you guy's," Haley told her.  
  
Brooke cleared her throat, "Just wait till next week. We'll all be at each other's throats."  
  
"God, I know. Are you bringing a date?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm going down on Tuesday. . .when are you coming?"  
  
"Monday."  
  
"OK, well like I was saying, I'm going down then, so I'm not bringing someone with me then. But, I am dating someone. I might see if he'll fly in for the actual wedding." She sighed and laughed, "If it lasts that long. But what about you?"  
  
"Hmmm. . . No. My boyfriend, if you want to call him that, and I broke up. And I asked my friend Mason to come, but he can't. So it's single Haley."  
  
"Well, I'm sure someone will be there to keep you company," she hinted and Haley groaned. "I'll call you in a couple of days to touch base ok?"  
  
"Talk to you then."  
  
"Bye Hales."  
  
"Bye Brooke," she said and hung up. She allowed herself a giddy smile at seeing everyone again. "Mason?" she yelled.  
  
"Yeah," he said walking back into the room.  
  
"Get the pizza's ordered?"  
  
"Yeah, it'll probably be here in 20 minutes. Who was that?"  
  
"Brooke . . .you know from Tree Hill. The one that's an actress now."  
  
"Oh yeah. She's hot."  
  
She rolled her eyes and plopped down onto the couch. "Hand me that," she said pointing to the file beside him. He handed it over and she started flipping through it. "Oh gosh . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just realized, well you know how this whole Day of Hope thing. It's in honor of April's friend Pride, ya know? That was murdered when they were around 13. . . "  
  
"So, like ten years ago right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"God, I don't know how she does that. It'd kill me to have to deal with cases everyday like the ones I lost a best friend too."  
  
Luke and Nathan had finished eating and started to head back to Nathan's when they passed a sporting good's store. Nathan made a quick U-turn and they were now browsing through the store. Neither one of them needed anything, but they were still like little kid's in a candy store. They passed by a framed Michael Jordan jersey and Nathan turned to Luke with a smirk, "I wonder if Haley still has that tattoo. . . "  
  
"You mean where you branded your number above her ass?"  
  
Nathan huffed, "Whatever man. You know it wasn't my idea. Hell, you knew about it before I did."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Luke said as they headed farther into the store splitting up and going down separate aisles. They met back up 15 minutes later and Luke asked, "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, just gotta pay for this," he said walking toward the check-out.  
  
"Pay for what?"  
  
"This," he said and held up a pink t-shirt with the world's 'Lil' Baller' across the front. He grinned, "It's for Raegan."  
  
"So you can do it man?" Mason asked as he held his cell in one hand and marked something off a list with another. "Awesome, thanks. I'll call you later aight?"  
  
"Thank you soooooo much Jimmy! You have no clue how much I appreciate this. I'll have her call you tomorrow with details. . . Allrighty, bye." Haley finished her phone conversation and hung up reaching over to turn the stereo back up.  
  
"He in?" Mason asked.  
  
"Yep, what about Tyse?"  
  
"Yep," he mimicked her and they high fived.  
  
"Refill, you want one?" she asked holding up her glass of water.  
  
"Nah, I'm good," he told her. She walked out and headed to the kitchen. Mason must have turned the stereo up also because it got a lot louder suddenly. She had Nathan's cd playing and after listening to it countless times since she found it she could safely tell you this was number 4. She liked to call it the "Flashback of The Night". "The Night" being the night they had gotten into so bad about their non-relationship and dating other people. In other word's, the last time they had said more than 3 sentences to each other. She could still hear Nathan ranting and finally just breaking down, "I'm jealous Haley. When I think about another guy hugging you, I just- I hate it 'cause I know he's got my world in his arm's."  
  
'I was dreaming of the past and my heart was beating fast. I began to loose control, I began to loose control. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry that I made you cry. I didn't want to hurt you, I'm just a jealous guy. I was feeling insecure, you might not love me anymore. I was shivering inside, I was shivering inside. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry that I made you cry. I didn't want to hurt you, no I didn''t. I'm just a jealous guy.'  
  
The lyric's were basically worming their way into her heart and she realized that lately it seemed like all she could think about was him. And she'd be seeing him in a week. She was . . . Terrified. The doorbell rang and she went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Jet, hey. What's up?"  
  
He stepped into the foyer and lifted his shirt, "Fresh from working out . . .I give you my ab's."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I find it really amusing you''re ad-libbing from Will and Grace."  
  
"Don't tell anyone," he said with a wink before following her into the study where Mason'slong body was draped across the couch. "I think I left my wallet here."  
  
"You did. Here," she said grabbing it from the desk and tossing it to him.  
  
"Thanks. What's up man?" he said greeting Ace.  
  
"Nothing, just working on all this," he said and gestured around .  
  
"Oh yeah, I was going to tell you guy's whatever April needs me to do I will. And I swung by my dad's office and told him about it. He gave me this," he said pulling out an envelope and handing it to Haley, "I don't know how much it is."  
  
"Ok, wow. Thanks," Haley said as she sat back down and picked up a few of the paper's scattered about.  
  
"You got plans Thursday night?" Mason asked Jet.  
  
"Yeah, I've, um. . .got a date actually."  
  
Haley raised her eyebrows, "A date?"  
  
"Yes," he told her pointedly. "I date."  
  
"I know, I just don't think I've ever heard you refer to it as a date though. It's usually just 'Oh, I'm getting lucky that night'," Haley told him and Mason burst out laughing.  
  
"I'd argue, but you're pretty much correct on that. Anyway, I ran into my high school sweetheart. Man. . . that girl broke my heart. She's totally to blame for my playboy way's. I'm taking her out Thursday night."  
  
Upon hearing this Haley sat up attentively, "High school sweetheart huh? Good Luck . . .let me know how it goes."  
  
"I will. I better head out, promised Mike I'd bartend for him. He fired somebody, so now he's like all begging for help."  
  
"Tell him we said 'hey'," Mason called out to him as he headed out the front door.  
  
April arrived home about 30 minutes later and they scrambled up meeting her in the hallway with big grin's. She gave them a weird look, "Um . . . hey guy's what's going on?"  
  
"We have a surprise for you," Haley said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Are you familiar with what a surprise is?" Mason drawled sarcastically. "C'mere," he said motioning her into the study. Haley handed her a sheet of paper and she scanned it. It was filled with names, some she recognized and some she didn't.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Volunteer Worker's for A Day of Hope," Mason told her.  
  
"Every person on that list had been assigned something to work or help with or agreed to help wherever they're needed," Haley added.  
  
"And," Mason cut in, "Ace and Beck are getting some of their coworker's together to handle the First Aid booth. Tyson is going to DJ all day if you want him to. Mike said he could use some of the club equipment. Logan, Jet, and AnnaCate are in for whatever you need."  
  
"I called Jimmy J's and he said he's more than happy to be a sponsor and provide food. You're supposed to call him tomorrow with details," Haley told her.  
  
"And this," Mason continued, "is from Mr. Thomas." She opened the envelope and gasped when she found a check written out to Safe Haven for $1000. "He agreed to come on a sponsor."  
  
"You guys. . .oh my gosh!" she said in a half whisper as she tried to hold back the waterwork's. "I have the best friends ever." Haley and Mason smiled and Mason put an arm around each of them pulling them into a hug then they all toppled onto the couch. "Seriously, y'all don't know how much this means to me. I'm incredibly grateful."  
  
"It was nothing," Mason assured her.  
  
"We got pizza. It's in the kitchen," Haley told April.  
  
"Thank God, I'm soooo hungry," she said as she got up and headed toward the kitchen. She stopped and turned back to Haley and Mason. "Can we hang out tonight? Just the 3 of us? Stay the night Mase."  
  
"Definitely, we'll have a movie night," Haley told her with a smile.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Mason agreed and stood up. "I'll pick the movie," he said grinning.  
  
April laughed and headed to her room to change then get pizza. Haley did the same.  
  
Nathan and Lucas were sprawled out in Nathan's living room watching ESPN Classics when Luke remembered he was supposed to call Haley. He rolled off the couch ungracefully and grabbed his cell off the coffee table. "I gotta make a call," he said before disappearing to the balcony.  
  
Haley's cell rang just as she had pulled on a pair of Mason's boxers and a t-shirt he had left at the apartment. "Heeeelllloooooooo," she sang out upon noticing Luke is calling flash across the screen.  
  
Luke couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips when Haley answered the phone.  
  
"Thought I'd spice it up a bit, why say 'hello' when you can say 'heeeeelllooooo'?"  
  
"I can never decide if you're adorable or just . . . a dork," Luke greeted her.  
  
"Adorable, I hear. How'd the try-out go? You made it didn't you?"  
  
"Made the first cut, I have it again in the morning," he told her.  
  
"Eeeehhhh", she squealed. "I am so excited for you."  
  
He laughed, "Thanks buddy."  
  
"You're welcome. Moving right along, did something happen last night when you stopped by?"  
  
"No," he said a little to quickly.  
  
"Try again," she told him.  
  
"There might have been an incident."  
  
"Between you and April?" she prodded.  
  
"I guess."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Luke! What'd you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"Lucas Michael Scott. You lie."  
  
"Don't worry about it Hales."  
  
"Don't think cutening my name is going to get you off the hook," she sighed. "Look. I don't know what happened. I don't know who, if anyone, is to blame. But I think you really like her and that in itself makes it worth clearing up."  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"But nothing," she interrupted.  
  
"She was with another guy," he said tensely.  
  
She laughed. "Luke, have you even told her you like her? Cause if you haven't, how can you be remotely ill at her for that?" she paused. "She's just going through some stuff right now is all."  
  
"I can't deal with it right now," he basically whined.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "OK. I'm sorry. Just call me tomorrow and let me know how it went. Good Luck."  
  
"Thanks. I need it."  
  
"When you believe you can- you can," she told him wisely. "Love you Luke, bye!"  
  
"Love you, bye," he said and came back into Nathan's living room. Upon nothing he was back Nathan sat up.  
  
"Hey, I just thought of something we need to remember. Haley used to always say it to me: 'When you believe you can- you can.'"  
  
Luke stared at him for about 10 seconds then shook his head, "That's just freaky."  
  
Haley turned off her cell not feeling like dealing with anyone else at the moment. She trudged into the living room and laid head down across the sofa. Mason was laying in the floor going through the DVD collection. April entered the room and he glanced up at her noticing she was wearing a pair of his pajama pant's and one of his t-shirt's. He then looked over at Haley and spun around where he was facing them. "So," he started, "how is it that we're at y'alls apartment, yet there's enough of my clothes to go around?"  
  
"You leave them here in hopes we'll do your laundry," Haley told him in a muffled voice. April agreed.  
  
"Oh . . .yeah. Guess you're right."  
  
April sat down on top of Haley's butt and Haley groaned. "So what are we watching?" she asked tearing into her pizza.  
  
"You're killing my tail bone," Haley dramatized and April laughed and stood up.  
  
"How about some old school, Fight Club style?" Mason asked holding up the DVD.  
  
"Hot guy's . . ."Haley pointed out.  
  
"Fighting each other," April added. "Sounds good!" He inserted into the DVD player and took a seat between the two girls.  
  
. . . . The Next Day . . .  
  
"All right. Again, we want to thank everyone for coming and trying out. You're a very talented group of young men. We'll be in touch, you can expect to hear from us in a week or so." Luke shot Nathan a look of nervousness that was mirrored in Nathan's returning glance. They gathered up their things and headed back to Nathan's apartment. They both took a long shower and Luke packed his things. He was flying back to Durham this afternoon. They ate a quick lunch and Luke asked if they could an hour earlier than they had planned for the airport.  
  
"Yeah. Um, why though?"  
  
"I need to make a stop on the way," Luke told him.  
  
"Are we going to Haley's?" Nathan sat up and asked excitedly.  
  
"Um. . . NO. That's all you my man."  
  
"Thanks," he told him sarcastically.  
  
"Can I borrow the car for awhile?" Luke asked him.  
  
"Yeah," he said and pointed out the keys on the counter.  
  
"I'll be back in about 30 minutes," he said walking out the door.  
  
"Hales?"  
  
"In the study," she yelled.  
  
"Hey, I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving," Mason told her as he entered the room.  
  
"Going home?"  
  
"Well. . .yeah, to take a shower and change clothes. Then I'm taking Carrie to lunch," he said with a shy grin.  
  
"Mase!" she said approvingly, "Have fun."  
  
"OK, so now you gonna tell me why we left early?"  
  
"You know where Independence Street is?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's right off Main," Nate told him.  
  
"Take me there. 901 Independence Strret."  
  
'I am pathetic. 'Extremely pathetic', Haley thought to herself as she laid out on her bed, going through pictures of her and Nathan while listening to, of course, his CD.  
  
'The cars are passing down below and all that's left of you is all your clothes. You left your key, the T.V.'s on. Our picture's face down by the alarm clock radio. The only thing you ever wanted was for me to be here, to stay. Now you've gone away. I wish I could pick up the phone and tell you how I'm feeling. Tell you how I've changed, I'd tell you everything.' She paused at a picture of them happily sitting on the beach, she was sitting between Nathan's legs and he had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Of course, as soon as Peyton had snapped the picture he had picked her up, thrown her over his shoulder, and carried her into the ocean.  
  
' Remember how you drove me mad? You'd leave your rings and jewelry by the bath, waking up the bed sheets gone. Spend half the night tryin' to steal it back. . .' She allowed a chuckle to escape as she zeroed in on the song and lyric's. Back when Nathan had his apartment sophomore year they had spent many a night fighting over the cover's. 'Poor Nate' she mused, 'he usually woke up freezing . . .naked. Hah.'  
  
Across town, by some coincidence or maybe fate, the song was coming in through Nathan's speakers as he stopped in front of the building Luke had directed him to. He leaned up and turned the knob up and allowed his mind to drift completely to Haley. 'The only thing you ever wanted was for me to be here, to stay. Now you've gone away. I wish I could pick up the phone and tell you how I'm feeling. Tell you how I've changed, I'd tell you everything. I really don't know if it'd make it all better But I let myself go and put it in a letter. . . to you.'  
  
He sighed. He had never really regretted leaving her and going to California until this moment . . .what he wouldn't give to hold her again, to talk to her again, anything.  
  
The same song was playing on April's radio in her office as a knock sounded through the room. "Come in," she called without looking up.  
  
'I know I've been stupid and I don't have a reason But I'm tryin not to ruin the one thing I believe in. . . you.'  
  
The song rang out as she heard someone clear their throat and she glanced up sucking in a deep breath. "Luke."  
  
"Hey," he said his arms full. He was holding an arrangement of flower's in one hand, had a stuffed puppy dog underneath his arm, and a basket of candy in another. "So, I got to thinking. . . about um, donkey's."  
  
"Donkey's?" she repeated with a curious look on her face.  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking that the really cool donkey's are those kind that has, like one ear flopped over and droopy eyes right?"  
  
"Yeah. . ." she said.  
  
He sighed and looked at her through long eyelashes, "I'm sorry I was an ass instead of a cool donkey."  
  
She tried to push back the grin she knew wanted to escape, but failed and instead came back with, "I don't think I can handle you being adorable right now."  
  
"Sorry, can't turn that off," he shot back smiling. When she just smiled back he continued, "This," he said sitting everything down," is all for you. I wasn't sure if you were a flowers, stuffed animal, or candy kind of girl so I, um. . .well I got it at all."  
  
"Thank you," she told him.  
  
"Just to clarify, I'm really interested in what kind of girl you are though."  
  
His statement hung in the air a minute before she stood and crossed the room holding out a hand to him in, "Come with me."  
  
'I really don't know if it'd make it all better But I let myself go and put it in a letter. . . to you I know I've been stupid and don't have a reason But I'm tryin' not to ruin the one thing I believe in, you It's killing me, killing you You're all that I want, (you pleaded) You're all that I need (I need it) Now that you're gone I see it'  
  
Sitting right outside in his car and across town in her room, Haley and Nathan had no clue they were sharing a moment.  
  
'One more week,' Nathan thought to himself. 'Then you're mine Haley.'  
  
'One more week. . .' she thought to herself.  
  
"You better go now Luke, you're going to miss your flight," April told him as he played basketball with some of the young boy's outside the shelter. The boys all groaned and he laughed.  
  
"She's right guy's. . . I gotta go." They all took turns high fiving him and April walked him around to the front.  
  
She stopped him at the front door by grabbing his arm. He turned back to her and she smiled, "Thanks for all my stuff Luke."  
  
"You're welcome," he said and reached for her hand, "Come out here, I want you to meet someone." He led her out to the street where Nathan was waiting in the Tahoe. He pulled his door opened and Nathan's eyes popped open. "April, this is Nathan. My little brother," he said and Nathan rolled his eyes. "Nate, this is April."  
  
"Hey," he said and reached out to shake her hand. She obliged with raised eyebrow's thinking. . . 'Great, how do I tell Haley about this?'  
  
Review Please. ( Love to All Babes. –Brody Jordan  
  
p.s. Any suggestions are appreciated. If you want to see any character's brought in. . . let me know and I'll see what I can do. 


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks for the review's. Keep 'em coming. ;)  
  
-Cap'n Kiera Sparrow- Thanks for always reviewing!  
  
-OTHFanatic129- lOl... I hurried as fast as I could, here ya go.  
  
-OTHForever03- Well, you don't have much longer to wait. Yep, that's right. Next chapter, destination Tree Hill, NC! Yay! (  
  
-Jill- Heh, thanks for the loooong review, loved it. Lapril – cute, I like! I totally agree with you on the whole Luke having no interest in what kind of girl someone is. He fell for Peyton's mystique, Brooke's cleavage, and I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT HE WAS THINKING WITH THE WHOLE NIKKI THING! Gross, I shudder at the memory. Really wanting to know someone is something that is pretty awesome, so I'll have to delve into that more next chapter. I can't take credit for the donkey analogy... thank HallMark for that one, how cute is it tho? (Nowhere as cute as Nate/Luke bonding tho!) I'm putting Mason out on a loan only basis, but there's a long line. Thanks for reviewing babe!  
  
-yngyang12- so. . . glad you liked it. ( Thanks for replying.  
  
-OTHlover04- Thanks! Your favorite chapter? YAY! Nathan and Lucas do have siblings, Luke has Lacin, his little sister, and Nathan has Kolby, him and Peyton's little brother. I was actually already planning something along the lines of them having to keep them while the parents have plans... so be on the look out! As far as the Nate, April, and Luke hanging out – I agree it'd be to cute. But Lukie left the last chapter and went back home, so you'll have to wait for that threesome ;) till they get to Tree Hill. But you do get a little preview of it in this chapter... so enjoy! Thanks again!  
  
-Nikki- The Naley is coming, I promise. Stick with me! ( Thanks for replying.  
  
-cherrycheesecake- I'll forgive you for not reviewing. I do it too, or don't do it too, I guess. ANYWAY. Thanks for the review. Glad you're still enjoying it.  
  
-Naleyfan4546- Thanks for replying, I think you were a new replier. YAY! Here's more.  
  
LockerRoomBandit17- Thanks for both replies. You're gonna get an ass long response, sorry in advance. I was like 'Oh MY Lord' when I updated without your review. How sad is that, I've just gotten so use to it. ANYWAY. I hate when the world gets in the way of reading my fan fic's. The world can bite me, bring on the Naley. On that note, I promise you the trucks are coming. . . I PROMISE! I just don't want to bring it out when it's not time. But next chapter and every chapter from then on will have actually Naley. Actually . . .this one has some too, yay! I'd love to write you in . . .what's your (real) name and a short description? I can hook you up with one of the guy's or make you a friend of Peyton and Jake's and have you at the wedding. On the James L. note, did you see him on TRL? Everyone is talking about it and his new hair cut and I missed it. I have been searching online for pictures of it, but no luck. Dammnit. I miss OTH too. They need to start playing rerun's or something, at least. Guess what? I have a surprise for you. You talked about the lack of Naley these days, well . . .I also post on another site and they have a message board where we all post our fic's. A WHOLE SECTION devoted to Naley. TONS OF STORIES and also a NC-17 post, lol. Go to onetreehillcentral.org and click on Fanfiction board or you can go to ezboard.com and type in One Tree Hill Central for the community. My name there is BrodyJordan. It's a great little site, I love it and there are soooo many freaking wonderful stories there. Another plus, updates go up as soon as you post them unlike here, where it takes awhile. Thanks for the reply. . .ENJOY!  
  
- Graga Serrs- Thanks for replying, it great to know people are reading. I have a fave story that I check on almost daily so the face that you do that with mine. . .WOW. Thanks again!  
  
-Daydreamer743- Thanks for the review. . . Luke kinda melted my heart last chapter, even I did write it. (  
  
"I got a feelin', my head's a reelin'. My heart is screaming, 'I'm about to bust loose!' Bottled up emotion, it's more than a notion. It starts with an 'I' and ends with a "You". And I got a feelin' . . . . are you feelin' it  
too?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"So, you're Nathan?" April asked as she searched his fingers for a wedding ring. When the search came up empty she got a little giddy.  
  
He grinned and she was allowed a glimpse of what had Haley still hooked. "Guilty," he said as his baby blue's danced. "And you're April?"  
  
"So I hear."  
  
"Name and an attitude huh?" he joked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And people find this charming?"  
  
"Haven't asked," she said with a grin. Luke stood back and watched the scene unfold with amusement and unfamiliarity. Not a single girlfriend, or even girl he liked, had met his family since he graduated from Tree Hill.  
  
"So what is this place? You work here?" he asked pointing to the building in front of him.  
  
"It's a shelter for battered women and children and they run a social work agency out of it. She's taking over as owner in January," Luke cut in.  
  
She grinned and smiled at Luke then turned to Nathan, "I love my job, it's very rewarding."  
  
"That's awesome," he told her then looked over at Luke and smirked before turning back to April, "Why don't you ride with us to the airport? I can bring you back by here." All the while thinking to himself, 'So I can grill you about Haley.'  
  
April looked over at Luke who nodded his head and, "Why not?" They stepped back from the car and Luke opened the back seat door for April to climb in then followed behind her. She leaned up into the front seat and Nathan looked at her questioningly, "Don't think you're getting Haley info outta me buddy." Luke burst out laughing as she sat back and Nathan grinned shamelessly.  
  
"Not even a little?" he prodded.  
  
"We'll see." The rest of the ride was spent talking about random subjects until they arrived at the airport. Nathan pulled into the circle drive to drop Luke off since they were late and they all climbed out of the Tahoe.  
  
"So. . . " Luke started as Nathan went around to the back to get his bags out for him.  
  
"So what?" April said.  
  
He laughed and looked at her before going semi-serious. "About the other night, I'm sorry I bolted like that. I just-"  
  
"No, Luke. He's just-"  
  
"It's cool," he interrupted her. "You don't have to explain. I heard a lot," he told her with a wince. "I'm just asking for a chance too ok?"  
  
"OK," she told him as he leaned in, then suddenly Nathan was there beside them dropping the bags at Luke's feet. He leaned back then pulled her into a hug, "I'll see you in about a week." She smiled and nodded as he stepped back and shared a hug with his brother.  
  
"Call me when you get home," Nathan told him.  
  
"Me too," April piped up.  
  
"I will. . . Bye guys," he told them as he left to board the plane.  
  
Nathan opened the passenger door for April and she climbed in as he walked around to the other side and got in. They had been driving for a couple of minutes when Nathan sighed loudly, "Please" he whined.  
  
She laughed and groaned simultaneously. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Anything. . . everything."  
  
"She's happy. She's a student at –"she started then he cut in.  
  
"Boston Law, I know. She should graduate in a year, she's at the top of her class, and she wants to specialize in family law."  
  
April watched him amused, "Weeeellll, someone knows their Haley facts." He blushed, actually blushed and she laughed. "How about you tell me what you know and we go from there?"  
  
"Ok. Well, uh . . . you're her roommate and best friend. That's mostly it . . . I just know the big things. She um, broke her arm sometime last year some place, um . . ."  
  
"At a water park," she filled him in and he gave her his best 'How-The- Hell' look.  
  
"We were goofing around in those like play thingies they have, but with water ya know? Our friend Mason, was chasing us and we ran into each other and busted our ass. She broke her arm and I had to get stitches in my knee."  
  
He smirked. "She's always been a little accident prone. What else?" he asked as they came to a stop sign downtown.  
  
"She used to tutor you right?"  
  
"Yeah. Failing turned out to be the smartest thing I ever did."  
  
"She still does it," she told him.  
  
"She does?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, at-"she started as she looked out the window then squealed and ducked down trying to shield herself.  
  
Nathan looked over at her extremely amused and cleared his throat, "WHAT are you doing?"  
  
"Look! On the sidewalk, it's Haley!" He did as he was told and laughed.  
  
"That is not Haley."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No, it's not and even if it was I have tinted windows."  
  
She sat up slowly and looked out the window, "Oops," she said and smoothed out her skirt. "As I was saying," she continued like she hadn't just freaked out and basically thrown herself into the floor board, "she tutors at the Shelter. The kid's love her."  
  
"No surprise. My little brother and Luke's little sister have always loved her too," he told her. "Does she, um, does she have a boyfriend?"  
  
For a brief moment she considered dragging it out and making him sweat but when she saw the anxious, almost scared look on his face she knew she couldn't do it. "No."  
  
"Really?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Really," she told him and noticed the huge smile that overtook his face.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" April yelled out as she entered the apartment and made her way down the hall. She heard music coming from the study and stuck her head in to find Haley sitting in the computer chair studying for her upcoming finals. The computer was playing music lowly and April stepped back out before Haley saw her. She paused to listen to the old, familiar song as Haley sang along.  
  
'Maybe this was my last chance, I may never get to hold your hands again. I can say that I'm a better man because you made me understand. I'm so sorry that I tore your heart apart last night and I'm sorry if I scarred you again today. I didn't mean to take your dreams and make them seem so trite. I sincerely, completely, apologize for doing what I did. Everything you told me, and everything you showed me, it never seems that I would listen to anything. But you've got my attention more than you know, I've taken it, I've dealt wit it, but I've waited too late to use it.'  
  
Haley read over yet another study guide as she unconsciously sang along with THE Nathan c.d. She suddenly realized what she was doing and stopped reading. It was weird, cause she couldn't remember really listening to these lyrics, but she knew them well enough to sing them... she closed her eyes and let herself listen to them hoping to find the reason Nathan had chosen this song. The line "I didn't mean to take your dreams and make them seem so trite" did it for her. She remembered an exact discussion they had about college. It was some random afternoon and they had been babysitting Kolby for Deb and Larry. He was only 8 months old, but he had been particularly fussy that day so when they finally got him to sleep they were pretty beat and had snuggled up on the couch to talk. Haley had revealed to him just how much going to law school in Boston meant to her. She had visited the city countless times when she was younger because her great aunt had lived there. She had fallen in love with it and dreamed of going there ever since. So, she did and Nathan had supported it at first. Then they came home the summer after Freshman year and he had started trying to talk her into transferring to UCLA to be with him. In a moment of hot headedness he had spouted out, "I don't see what the big deal is Haley. It was just some childhood fantasy and you fulfilled it by going there your first year. Just come to UCLA with me." He had taken her dreams and made them into something trite, but he obviously realized that. She sighed and went back to her study guide, she had a lot of thinking to do when she was done with finals.  
  
April heard the song change over to the next track and Haley had apparently gone back to reading so she walked in. "What's up best friend?"  
  
Haley looked up, "Studying till I can't see straight. It's horrible. I think my eyes are going to rot out," she dramatized.  
  
April laughed, "Well. . . how about I cook us some dinner and you can take a break when it's done?"  
  
"That'd be great. So what'd you do today?"  
  
April swallowed and her cell rang. She sent out a silent 'Thank You' to the gods for that one since it would buy her time. "Hold on," she told Haley as she glanced down at the caller ID. "Who's 341- 6283?" Haley shrugged her shoulders and April flipped her cell open. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey. . .April?"  
  
"Yes, whose this?" she said and took a sip out of her water bottle.  
  
"It's Nathan," he said and she choked on the water while at the same time took back her 'Thank You' to aforementioned gods.  
  
Haley looked up alarmed and mouthed, "Are you ok? Who is it?"  
  
"I'm fine," she mouthed back and walked out of the room. When she reached the safety of her room she lost it, "Oh. My. God. Why are you calling me? How did you get this number?"  
  
"Chill," he told her and was greeted back with a loud huff. He backtracked, "Sorry. I got your number from Luke. I just had a question."  
  
"A question?" she repeated.  
  
"Yeah, um. . . are you going to tell Haley about today?"  
  
She hadn't really decided yet actually, but it just came out, "No."  
  
"No?" he asked.  
  
"No," she told him again.  
  
"Oh." He continued, "Cause I was just trying to decide how to approach her and thinking that it might help if you broke the ice. You know, told her I was around."  
  
She laughed," This one is all you Nathan. I'm sorry."  
  
He huffed, "You and Luke suck."  
  
"Heeey. . . that's not nice and not true. Well, except. . .never mind" she trailed off and his eyes widened at the almost omission.  
  
"Well, neither is not helping me."  
  
"Don't be such a baby you big baby."  
  
"Mature."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I better go. I was in the middle of a conversation with Haley when you called."  
  
"Oh ok, tell her I said 'hey'," he tried.  
  
"I'll get right on that," she told him sarcastically.  
  
"It was worth a try, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye," she told him and hung up laughing. Nathan Scott had it bad. She walked back into the study where Haley was engrossed in her guide and said, "I'm going to start cooking. Want anything in particular?"  
  
"Nah, just whatever. . ."  
  
"Ok," April told her and walked out thankful she had forgotten about her earlier question. She was digging through her purse when she noticed a folded up sheet of paper. She pulled it out, unfolded it, and started to read:  
  
'Pretty girl, I wanted you to know I'm thinking of you at this very moment. . . unless it's past my bedtime, in which case I'm dreaming about you. –Lucas'  
  
She allowed herself a giddy smile and sighed happily.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
A knock sounded on Nathan's door as he got off the phone with April and he trudged into his living room to get it. He opened the door to reveal a smiling Natalie and hyper Raegan. He smiled when he noticed her 'Lil' Baller' tee- shirt and black cotton shorts. Natalie noticed it and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you bought that for her and I really can't believe I'm letting her wear it."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Nathan asked as he stepped out his door and picked Raegan up. She had her first swimming lesson tonight and she had begged her 'Natie' to go. Like he could ever say no to her.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" she repeated incredulously.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked as they walked down the hall and got on the elevator.  
  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I can't wait till you have kids."  
  
He rolled his eyes at that statement. THAT was in the distant future. "Ryan so would have bought that for her too and you know it."  
  
"Yeah. I know," she admitted. "I guess it's kinda cute," she said looking over at her daughter bouncing around the elevator. She stopped momentarily and looked up at her mom and Uncle Nathan.  
  
"Ryan's my daddy," she told them.  
  
"He sure is," Nathan told her over the lump in his throat.  
  
"And he's an angel right Mommy?" she asked innocently.  
  
"He is sweetie. He watches over us everyday," Natalie told her as she felt Nathan put a reassuring hand on her back as if to hold her up. She smiled graciously at him and Raegan seemed to be content with the answer as she went back to hopping around. They exited the elevator when the doors opened and walked to Natalie's Accord. Nathan put Raegan into her seat and then got in the passenger seat. Natalie turned on a sing along as they pulled onto the main road.  
  
"I'm getting off my a-s-s and doing something about Haley," he admitted to Natalie.  
  
She glanced at him surprised before looking back to the road, "You listened to me?"  
  
"Don't sound so surprised," he shot back. "I listen to you."  
  
She snorted, "Rarely. What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I made friends with her roommate though," he told her smiling.  
  
"Awww. . . making friends! I'm so proud," she said in her 'Mommy' voice.  
  
He rolled her eyes, "She's a cool girl. My brother's crazy about her and I think she'll help me out with Haley if I keep asking her too."  
  
"Nate!" she said, "You need to do it on your own."  
  
He sighed, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"  
  
"Because it's true," she told him pointedly.  
  
"Well-"he started.  
  
"Save your breath, you know I'm right. Anyway. . . there's this f-a-i-r," she told him glancing in the rearview mirror checking on Raegan, "this Saturday. I'm going to take Raegan. Do you want to come with us?"  
  
"Sure," he told her without hesitation. "Where at?"  
  
"The park on Independence Street."  
  
"All right."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Days Later . . . The Morning of 'A Day of Hope'  
  
"Holy Toledo!" April yelled as she ran around the apartment manically, "We're going to be late! It's 7:30, I should already be there. You guuuuyyy's! Hurry up, puh-lease." Mason, Tyson, Ace, and Jet had all spent the night with the girl's because Haley had hypothesized they'd never make it to the fair on time unless the girl's were moving them along.  
  
Mason stepped out of her room in boxer's and scratched his head, "Am I supposed to wear something special? Or just whatever. . ."  
  
She rolled her eyes and tossed him a t-shirt she pulled out of a box.  
  
"We're all matching?" he asked as he looked at the shirt in his hand's and the one April had on. It was a royal blue shirt with 'A Day of Hope' written across the front in white and the back read, "It's about reaching out to people; showing them that there's love and hope still left in this world."  
  
"Yes," she said before reaching into the bag and pulling out three more. "Ace, Tyse, Jet . . . I've got your shirts!" she yelled down the hall. One by one they straggled in and took them from her, pulling them over their shirtless chest's. "Mason, sweetie go put some pants on."  
  
He looked down at his boxer's with a surprised look, "Oh yeah."  
  
"Hales?" April yelled.  
  
"Right here," she said from behind April. She was holding a plate stacked with jelly toast and she handed them all a piece. She tossed the cordless phone to Tyson who looked like he was going to fall asleep standing up and directed, "Call Logan and Beck. . . make sure they're up."  
  
He did as he was told and 10 minutes later they were out the door. 10 minutes after that they arrived at the park and set out setting up the fair. It was supposed to start at 10:30, which meant they had around 2 hour's. . . 2 hour's to do about 3 hour's work.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Haley Bell . . . want some help?" Jet asked as he observed the tiny girl trying to cart a box bigger than her to a table about 100 feet away.  
  
"That'd be nice," she huffed out. He took the box from her and set it down as they reached the table. She started pulling out paints, paper plates, napkins, mirrors- the essentials for painting faces. She let out a deep sigh, "What was April thinking? I have NO artistic ability."  
  
He laughed, "Come one, how hard could it be to do like, smiley faces, hearts, flowers. . . shit like that?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I'll be sure to use that as my description for what I can do."  
  
"Glad to be of help."  
  
She chuckled as they fell into a comfortable silence as they unloaded the box. Haley stopped for a moment when she noticed Logan and Tyson carrying all the stereo equipment over to a stage. She allowed herself a momentary stare at Logan. Just cause they weren't dating didn't mean she shouldn't appreciate the cuteness that was Logan White right? Jet noticed her noticing and offered, "Second thoughts?"  
  
She looked at him before laughing, "No. Nope. . . just enjoying the view. Logan's great, but not for me."  
  
"What if he wasn't moving?"  
  
She didn't even have to think about it. "He's not where my heart is."  
  
"Oh, well. . . Pray tell, Ms. Haley. Where is your heart?"  
  
"That's a secret," she told him.  
  
"You got somebody tugging on your heart strings girl?"  
  
"Maybe. . . hey, how'd your date go the other night?"  
  
"Nice segue," he commented before sighing loudly. "But yeah, um, no it's not going to work out."  
  
"Classic Jet Thomas," she stated.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You like her and you're bailing."  
  
"Whatever, no I'm not."  
  
"Right," she snorted and he sat down the paints he was holding and turned to her.  
  
"I'm serious Hales. I'm crazy about Brett-"  
  
She cut him off," Her name's Brett?"  
  
"Yeah. . .why?"  
  
She tried to choke back the chuckle that escaped, "Jet and Brett?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Shut up," and continued, "Anyway. I'll always have a soft spot for her, but . . . a relationship like ours can't work. Things buried deep down are bound to come back to surface and destroy us."  
  
She stared at him incredulously, "Did you just say something deep?"  
  
"It's like building on ancient burial ground," he finished.  
  
"Never mind," she said dryly. "So what, you realized that half way through the date, told her, and came home?"  
  
"No. Realized it before I picked her up, took her out anyway, went back to her place, had sex twice. . . THEN, we talked about it and I left."  
  
"You had sex with her?!?!"  
  
"She started it," he retorted like a child. "And besides. . . come on, it was my high school sweetheart. We both knew it wasn't going to work out. We're totally different people now than we were then and it turns out the people we are now. . . well they're not right for each other. We broke up for a reason, we just had to remember it."  
  
His words hit her like a ton of brick's. Being two different people, she hadn't even thought about that. She knew she had changed since high school and she knew it'd be a safe bet to say Nathan probably had too. Were they even settled enough into the person they had become to work things out? And what if, like Jet and his ex, those two people didn't fit. She sighed.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Nathan sat up in his bed, disgruntled. He ran a hand threw his air and glanced around trying to locate what had woken him up. He groaned when the phone rang. . . 'Right, the phone.' He rolled to the other side of the bed and grabbed it. "Hello?" he said gruffly.  
  
"Tell me you're ready," Natalie greeted him.  
  
"For what?" he asked confused.  
  
"You said you were going to that fair with me and Rae today remember?'  
  
'Shit,' he thought. "Where's it at again? I'll meet you there."  
  
"The park on Independence Street. Two way me when you get there," she said and hung up.  
  
He roused himself out of the bed and got in the shower. When he climbed out a few minutes later he started to pull on a pair of old NIKE short's and a t-shirt, but changed his mind and pulled his khaki short's out of the closet, along with a green polo shirt. He slipped his shoes on as he scarfed down a pop tart and headed out the door.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Raegan yelled excitedly, "It's fun Mommy! Can I have coddon candy? Where's Uncle Nafan? Can we ride the horsies? Can we bounce?"  
  
"One thing at a time sweetie," Natalie told her. "And Uncle Nathan is on his way. What do you want to do first?"  
  
A little boy walked by with his entire face painted green- Hulk style and Raegan pointed and yelled, "That Mommy!"  
  
"OK. . .," she started looking around. She spotted the face painting booth and reached for her daughter's hand as they walked that way. They reached the booth and got in the shortest line. When it was Raegan's turn she shyly climbed into the seat and smiled brightly at . . . Haley.  
  
"Hi there," Haley told her all the while thinking the little girl looked familiar. She finally chalked it up to she had probably seen her at the shelter.  
  
"Hello," the little girl told her politely.  
  
"You're a very pretty little girl," Haley told her.  
  
"Thank you. Who are you?"  
  
"Haley. Who are you?" she asked her with a laugh. At that, Natalie's eyes widened. 'Nah, it couldn't be,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Raegan."  
  
"Well Ms. Raegan, what would you like me to paint?"  
  
"A heart!" she squealed. "Can I have a flower too?"  
  
Haley laughed, "You sure can." She then looked up at Natalie and stuck out a hand, "I'm Haley and I apologize in advance, I am not artistic."  
  
Natalie laughed," I'm Natalie and you're not alone in that." They laughed and continued to make small talk as Haley painted Raegan's face. As she was finishing up Natalie's cell beeped and she hit the two way button.  
  
"Hey. . .are you here?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm by the moon walk. Where are y'all?"  
  
"Face painting, but she's basically done. We'll come to you."  
  
"All right," he told her.  
  
Haley turned to her with a smile, "Husband?"  
  
Natalie gave a small smile, "No. I'm a widow actually. That was my best friend."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, how long ago did your husband pass?"  
  
"A little over 2 and ½ years, a few months after Raegan was born. I'm actually engaged now, but he's back in California. That's where we moved from."  
  
"That's my Natie coming to meet us," Raegan piped in.  
  
""Your Natie?"  
  
"Mmhhm, my Natie!"  
  
Haley laughed, "Well . . . we're done Ms. Raegan. It was nice meeting you."  
  
"Thank you Hawee," she told her and climbed out of the seat.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Hey AnnaCate, do you see any of the guy's around?" Haley asked as the two girls took a break from face painting. It was now 2 in the afternoon and thankfully the crowd was thinning out.  
  
"Isn't that Mason right there?" AnnaCate asked her.  
  
"Yeah. . . Mace!" she yelled and waved him over when he looked up at her.  
  
He jogged over, "What's up?"  
  
"I need a favor!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
  
"Some shady dude keeps coming over and bugging me. He's got brown hair and has on a blue shirt, if you see him over here, can you just like. . . I don't know. Come over and act like my boyfriend or something. Pllleeeassee," she begged.  
  
"Of course," he told her without thinking about it. "I'll just be right there," he told her pointing to the dunking booth.  
  
"You're getting in the dunking booth?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Not till 4 and did you totally miss the fact that I'm helping you out?"  
  
"Nooooo," she told him innocently.  
  
"Well don't sound so excited about dropping me into ice cold water please," he whined.  
  
"Ooooh, is Beck getting in there?" AnnaCate asked as she noticed her fiancé walking that way.  
  
"He is," Mason told her with a smirk.  
  
"I'll be back after I dunk my fiancé," she told them walking off.  
  
They both laughed and Mason once again pointed toward the booth, "Right over there ok?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Natie," Reagan started pulling on his shirt, "You want to meet my friend? She's niiiiiiice!"  
  
"Yeah," he said distractedly as he noticed a girl run by him, 'Was that April?'  
  
"OK!" she yelled and grabbed his hand dragging him off.  
  
"I'm going to find a bathroom Nate," Natalie told him.  
  
"All right, we're going . . .um, somewhere," he said and then struggled to keep up with Raegan who had taken off running.  
  
She laughed, "OK."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Haley was perfectly content sitting in her chair leaned back with her leg's propped up on the table she was using to sit all the supplies on. Her and AnnaCate had begged Beck to go buy them a battery powered fan and he had given in. She was now leaning back, soaking in the breeze. She momentarily mused it'd be nice to be able to dress like this every day, in a t-shirt and short white cotton short's, but that probably wasn't going to be allowed as a lawyer. 'Oh well.'  
  
"Ooomhp," she grunted out as she felt someone run into her leg's and giggle. She pushed her sunglasses on her head and opened one eye, "Raegan?"  
  
"Hey Hawee," she said and attempted to crawl into her lap.  
  
"Where's your Mom?" she asked as she pulled the little girl into her lap.  
  
"She had to tinkle," she whispered, "I'm with Nafan."  
  
Nathan had caught up to Raegan as she reached the face painting booth and in his delight at not losing his god-daughter he hadn't paid much attention to the young woman she had ran into it. At First. Then he did, and he was pretty sure his brain had just lost all function. He had come up to the side of them then took a step behind them so neither one had noticed him yet. He tried to coach himself into breathing. He took a few steps closer and once again, tried to think of something, anything to say. He couldn't exactly leave Haley with Raegan while he ran to get advice from Natalie. Actually, he could, but Natalie would kill him. Turns out he didn't have to say anything because Raegan noticed him.  
  
"Nafan," she yelled, "This is my friend Hawee!"  
  
Haley stood and switched Raegan to her hip, then turned at the introduction. Her knees went a little weak and Nathan must have noticed, because he reached out and gently took her arm.  
  
"Hi," he said huskily.  
  
"Hi," she repeated. 'Holy crap, Raegan is the little girl from the park with Nathan!' she thought. Raegan reached her little arms out to Nathan, so she handed him over.  
  
"I'm Nathan," he joked with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"I'm Haley. Nice to meet you Nathan," she said with the hugest grin on her face. Somewhere between the "Hi"'s and fake introductions her train of thought went something like this: 'They were meeting Natalie's best friend here. Raegan's dad died and Natalie's a widow, but she's engaged now . . .but he's in California! Oh. My. God. This is not Nathan's little girl. Yes! Yes! Yes! Holy freaking yes!'  
  
"How ya been Hales?" he asked as he set Raegan down and she began to run circles around them.  
  
"I've been good, what about you?"  
  
"Pretty good," he told her.  
  
Natalie had found them and about had a coronary when she realized her earlier guess that 'Hawee' might actually by Haley was right. She had picked her daughter up and pointed over to the horse ride's and Nathan had just nodded and went back to Haley.  
  
"So. . ." he started, but was cut off.  
  
"Baby, hey! There you are, I've been looking for you. How's my beautiful girlfriend?" Mason said as he came up behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her eyes widened to about the size of saucer's and she just stared at Nathan.  
  
"He's joking," Haley stated.  
  
"No, I'm not," Mason shot out.  
  
He looked at her confused and then, "I better get back to Raegan, see you later Hales."  
  
"No, Nathan. . .," she started but it was to late and he was walking away. Again. She briefly considered following him, but then she couldn't move due to Mason's arms wrapped around her. Mason. She jerked away and spun around lightly slapping his chest, "What are you doing?" she huffed and added, "Dumb ass!"  
  
He gave her a confused look. "What! You told me to come over here if that guy bothered you Haley!"  
  
"Not that guy! Oh. My. God. Mason-I'm-Am-Stupid-As-I-Look-Sellers, are you color blind? I said he had on a blue shirt, that was a green shirt."  
  
"Well, excuse me. You don't have to be such a biiii," he trailed off as she shot him a menacing glare. "Utthole," he finished.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
April was going from booth to booth making sure everything was still running smoothly when she got jerked behind the moon walk.  
  
"Ooow," she yelled and looked up at her mysterious grabber. "What the crap! Nathan! What are you doing? What, why, why are you here?"  
  
"You said Haley didn't have a boyfriend," he spit out accusingly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"YOU SAID Haley didn't have a boyfriend," he repeated.  
  
She gave him a long look, "I haven't known you that long, but I think there may be something wrong with you." He rolled his eyes. "Now what happened? And why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here with my god-daughter," he started.  
  
"Your god daughter? So, you don't have a daughter?"  
  
"What? No, why would you think I had a kid?" he asked her.  
  
"I knew it!" she said excitedly and he gave her a questioning look. "Right, ok so what happened?"  
  
"I ran into Haley!"  
  
"You did??!?!"  
  
"Yes, and we were talking and some dude came up behind her and called her his girlfriend."  
  
"Nu-uh," she retorted.  
  
"Yeah," he said wildy.  
  
"She doesn't have a boyfriend Nathan. I think I would know."  
  
"Well, he doesn't know!" he practically yelled. "Look, there he is!" Nathan whispered pointing to Mason who was walking by.  
  
"What? That's like, our best friend. In no way is he Haley's boyfriend. He's protective, he probably thought you were bothering her." He sighed loudly and she noticed he was looking a little defeated. "Nathan, you've got to just chill. . . if it's meant to happen it will."  
  
"I know, I know. . .it's just. God," he ran his hands through his hair and sighed again, "I want to make this work so much it hurts. I was an idiot before, I can't believe I ever let her go."  
  
She smiled at him, "Well. . . I think sometimes, you have to lose somebody completely before you know how much they really mean to you."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
It was a few hour's later and the fair was pretty much over before Nathan saw Haley again. He caught her eye as he waited on Natalie. She was making a donation to the shelter and he was holding a sleeping Raegan. They locked eyes and each walked to each other.  
  
"Hey," she told him shyly.  
  
"Hey. . ."  
  
"Um, earlier. . .that was just a big misunderstanding. He's not my boyfriend. He was just, he thought you were this creep that had been bothering me, but I repeat, not my boyfriend.  
  
"I'm glad," he admitted and her heart leaped into her throat.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're glad," she told him and giggled, actually giggled.  
  
"Look," Nathan started and shifted from foot to foot. "Now's the point where I'd see if you want to go get some coffee or something, but . . .I'm flying out in the morning. For the wedding, and I still haven't um, packed." He grinned shamelessly. "Do you think we could get together in Tree Hill?"  
  
"I'd love that," she told him.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
AN: Song used is "Good-Bye" by 3rd Storee. Those guys should have made it big, I adore them. AN 2: I know the Ace and April deal hasn't been cleared up yet, but it will be. . . AN3: Please review! ( I'll love ya forever. . . . 


	12. Chapter 11

Loyal Reviewers:  
  
- tardychick06- Be happy, cause the Naley talks are just gonna get longer! Thanks for always reviewing!  
  
- Cap'n Keira Sparrow- Yep, they talked. . .lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
- naleyfan4546- Thanks! And don't worry, we're about to bring the Naley in truckloads!  
  
- cherrycheesecake- Yay, two in a row, two in a row! LoL. I'm proud, heh. Thanks for always reviewing!  
  
- OthFanatic129- lol, thanks for the review! Here's your update, enjoy!  
  
- OTHforever03 - OK, next chapter... Tree Hill. This one took a totally different direction than I planned. Enjoy and thanks for the review!  
  
- ROOKIIE- I'm glad you like Luke and April. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
- Ababy99 - A new reviewer, yay! Thanks! But in your review you said you couldn't wait to see what happens between Luke and Haley, did you mean Nathan? I was confused, thanks again tho!  
  
- Sara- Glad you like it, enjoy the update! - OTHlover04- Your fave chappie? Yay, awesome! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
- Nikki- Thanks for loving it, lol. Glad you like the Luke and April, and expect lots of Naley soon!  
  
- LockerRoomBanditt- Wow at the reply, lol! I'm glad you write a novel for me, don't worry I won't tell anyone! I hate when the world get's all in the way, I'm like "Stop, I wanna get off. I'll be back when I read some fic's!" The Naley's coming man, can you feel it? I'm soooooo excited about it! I would love to write you in, one thing... it might be awhile. I've alreadt started planning the sequel so it will probably be in that. But you will be there! :) I still haven't see THE haircut, sigh. I can totally see April and Nathan bonding more since Luke and Haley are so tight, it will be fun to explore. I totally agree that not enough guy's open car doors for girls, but my men (in the fic) know that knights in shining armor didn't go out with the round table! ;) I looove how you notice the little detail's, they can often get lost in the shuffle, I' m glad thats not the case here. The Luke note made me smile too, lol . I read it in a card, I'm the nerd that sits in Wal-Mart or wherever reading card's , I LOOOOOVE it! Isn't remorseful Nate really cute? But so is jealous Nate, funny Nate, sweet Nate, basically any Nate there is. The ending was just one of those like little battery powered truck's so, expect like the Hummer trucks before this is over. Haha. Do not apoligize for the long detailed review, I love it, it helps soooo much. Glad you're laughing, smiling, loving, all those adjectives... those are adjectives right? I never remember. We have to bond, cause I tend to go crazy dork a lot. LOL. Thanks again! Kick ass long review, I am loving you so much right now, lol.  
  
-Jill – Where are ya? lOl.  
  
Enjoy it Y'all. . . and let me apologize in advance, you'll see why. ;)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Aaaaawwww," AnnaCate squealed. "That's just, like so adorable."  
  
April rolled her eyes at AnnaCate and Haley grinned. Make that continued grinning. She hadn't been able to wipe the damn thing off her face since Nathan had said the words, "I'm glad". It was Saturday night, 11:00 clock, and they were all hanging out at Haley and April's apartment. It felt wrong to be in this early on a weeknight, but they had just gotten home from cleaning up all the fair stuff and were too tired to go back out. The boys (minus Ace, because he had made a "quick" stop at Carrie's, and had yet to show back up) had taken over the Playstation AND the living room, so the girls had situated themselves around the kitchen table gabbing. Haley had been filling AnnaCate in on the Nathan story for the last 30 minutes.  
  
"Oh! And I almost forgot," Haley started turning to April, "The little girl. At the park that day with him. . . not his daughter!" At the end of her exclamation she pumped her fists in the air triumphantly.  
  
"I knooooooow!" April yelped, joining in her best friend's excitement then backtracked on Haley's look, "That you are so happy about that! Yay!" Haley didn't look entirely convinced, but thankfully Mason walked in and her attention was diverted. "How was Carrie?" April asked him deviously and Haley high-fived her laughing.  
  
AnnaCate seemed to still be stuck on the Haley/Nathan saga because she sat back in her chair and appeared to be in deep thought. "Ok, here's my thing. And don't get mad. Someone has to voice this." Her statement caught Haley and April's attention so they turned back to her. Mason's attention on the other hand was being held by the refrigerator because he was peering into it and searching like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He finally pulled out a carton of Orange Pineapple Apple juice and turned it up. "What if. . . OK. He was your high school boyfriend right? First love and all that?"  
  
Haley nodded almost fearing where she was going with this.  
  
"What if that's what this is about? What if. . . ok. My first: Brandon Miller. I can still remember every detail about that night and when I think about him I get this feeling in my stomach. I'm completely happy and in love with Beck, but Brandon . . . he has a piece of my heart. What if that's what this is? What if it's just about him being your first?"  
  
Suddenly, they had Mason's attention. He choked on his drink and started coughing. April's mouth dropped open and she bust out laughing. Haley didn't move as Jet, Ace, and Beck filed in the kitchen obviously hungry. Beck noticed Mason coughing and went and gave him a slap on the back. "You ok bud?" he asked.  
  
He cleared his throat and glanced at Haley. "I'm fine," he squeaked out then cleared his throat and tried again, "I'm fine."  
  
"Well. . ."AnnaCate prodded ignorant to the uncomfortable moment that had filled the room.  
  
"Nathan wasn't my first," Haley relented. "In fact, we never had sex."  
  
"Oh. Well there goes my theory," AnnaCate said, "But, I guess that's proves it's not about the sex." April was still laughing, but it had turned into one of those silent shaking laugh thing's so AnnaCate slapped her arm. "What is so funny?" April looked from Haley to Mason and back again before snorting in laughter. It was at that moment, Ace decided to put his two cents in.  
  
"Who was your first Hales?" he asked. April let out another snort and Haley looked over to see her laughing so hard she was crying.  
  
"You're really enjoying this aren't you?"  
  
"Uuummm . . . yeah," April said once she had calmed herself a little. She snuck another glance at Mason who looked extremely uncomfortable and then at Haley. Ace stepped up behind her and put a hand on each shoulder. She looked up at him and he winked, "Well. . . who was it?" he asked Haley before looking up at Mason. "Mace, do you know who it is?"  
  
"Yeah, Mace. What do you think?" April piped up.  
  
"You told him!"  
  
"You told her!" Haley and Mason both exploded at once. Ace smirked, April snorted. AnnaCate and Beck looked confused.  
  
"Somebody explain," Beck added.  
  
Haley and Mason were having a stare down, so Ace spoke up, "Mason –"he was cut off when Haley jumped up and slapped his arm. "Oooww," he whined. "Fine. You tell them then."  
  
"Tell us what?" AnnaCate asked.  
  
Haley let out a big dramatic sigh then rolled her eyes. "Fine! This does not leave this room ok?" she said and they all nodded.  
  
"Mason," she stated.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"No. Mason."  
  
"What are you- OH . MY. GOD!" AnnaCate yelled. "Mason was your first! When? Where? How? Oh. My. God."  
  
"What?!?!?" a loud voice boomed. That shut everyone up and Haley buried her face in her hands. Apparently Logan and Tyson had entered the "confession room", formerly known as the kitchen. Mason took a step back against the counter at Logan's out burst. "You and Mason slept together?" he yelled incredously.  
  
Neither of the two guilty said anything so April went for it, "Yep."  
  
Mason shot her a look and she responded, "And by the way Mase. . . No, she didn't tell me. As roommate and due to the thin-as-a-sheet wall's, I had the lovely opportunity to hear it happening, so when I grilled her about it she couldn't exactly deny it."  
  
Haley looked at Ace pointedly who shrugged his shoulders apologetically, "Mason told me." That won Mason a death glare.  
  
"So, you slept with my girlfriend?" Logan yelled as he took a step toward Mason.  
  
Haley put a hand out to stop him and, "Chill Rocky." Jet grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.  
  
"She's not your girlfriend," April pointed out and Mason chimed in.  
  
"And you weren't together then. It was a long time ago." He noticed Beck had a disgusted look on his face. "What?" he asked him.  
  
"Isn't that incest?"  
  
"Oh my God. NO! She's not my sister."  
  
"But she's like a sister to you, to all of us, so that's like I don't know, incest twice removed or something. And, as hypothetical brothers, shouldn't we kick your ass?" Jet mused.  
  
"I'm for it," Logan muttered and Mason decided he had about enough.  
  
"OK. You know what? I am not the bad guy here. I did not force her. She wanted it!" he pointed a finger at Haley blamingly.  
  
"I wanted it!" Haley yelled. "You make it sound like I raped you!"  
  
"You had the final decision, is all I meant," he told her then turned to Logan, "And if you're so ready to TRY and kick my ass then come on. Let's go. Right now."  
  
April rolled her eyes, "I can barely breathe through all the testosterone in here. Everybody just chill. Especially you," she pointed a finger at Logan. "We're all adults. We need to act like it."  
  
AnnaCate stepped in "She's right. Now," she started as she clapped her hands together," Tell us exactly how it happened."  
  
"Yeah," Tyson repeated and Jet added.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Should I take this or you want to?" Mason asked her as they all settled around the kitchen.  
  
"By all means," Haley said sarcastically. "Feel free to discuss my sex life."  
  
"Sex life?" Tyson repeated. "So there was more than one occasion?"  
  
"With him? No," Haley threw in hurriedly and Mason threw her a pointed look as if to say, 'Whatever.' Haley let out a loud sigh, "Fine, twice."  
  
"What do y'all wanna know?" he asked them.  
  
"When did it happen?" April said.  
  
"You already know that," he told her.  
  
She gestured around the kitchen, "But they don't."  
  
"A little over a year ago was the first time then a couple of month's later was the second," he allowed.  
  
"Where?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Haley's room," Ace supplied.  
  
"And Mason's room," April said.  
  
"Drunk or sober?" Beck questioned.  
  
"Sober the first, drunk the second," Haley said.  
  
"HOW did it happen?" Logan spit out.  
  
Mason raised his eyebrows and Logan huffed," You know what I mean."  
  
"It just happened ok."  
  
. . . . . FlashBack . . . . .  
  
"Hales?" Mason knocked on Haley's door and entered. "What are you doing?"  
  
She was stretched out across her bed face down. "Nothing really," she admitted. "I thought you and April were watching a movie."  
  
"She fell asleep."  
  
"Oh," she said as she sat up and leaned back onto her pillow cushion's and sighed. He noticed she had been crying.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Bad day," she relented as the tears threatened to spill over.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Basically if it could go wrong, it did. I had a quiz. Totally not prepared. Got an essay back, made a C. My mom called and we got into it. I asked a cute guy in my class if he wanted to study together for an upcoming test and he replied with 'I have a girlfriend', like I asked him to date me or something. Also, I just found out I don't even get a Fall Break so I can't go home to see my family." The tears begin to spill, "And then, my Dad just called and my cousin was in a wreck. He's ok and everything. They didn't even take him to the ER, but he's my little cousin and it just freaked me out." She shuddered and then, started crying silently.  
  
"Hey. . . Hales, baby. Don't cry. It's ok, it'll be alright I promise." He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her. They sat there like that, him just holding her for a few minutes and then Haley looked up at him. He couldn't help himself. He kissed her and she kissed him back. A few minutes later she pulled back, "What are we doing?"  
  
"Comforting each other?" he supplied.  
  
"What do you need to be comforted about?" she asked.  
  
"Don't rain on my metaphor Hales," he whispered and then moved in for another kiss. They seemed to be content with making out for the next half hour, but then as it goes . . . hands got a little explorey. A lot explorey. Haley briefly contemplated if what they were doing was supposed to feel this good . . . and bad at the same time. Mason was not her boyfriend. Mason was not even someone she was dating. But, Mason was here. In her bed. Kissing her. Rubbing slowly up and down her body. Paying special attention to the important parts. And Mason wanted her. Not like that jackass she had asked to study with, who seemed repulsed by her. Not like the guy she had gone on a blind date with last week who had shook her hand at the end of the night. And not like Nathan, who left her. Mason was here, now, and wanting her. And Mason was hot. So when he tried to remove her shirt slyly, she let him and then removed his. And that suited them for awhile. When she felt the tug on her short's she knew she had to make a decision. And fast. She knew she could lose her to virginity to Mason tonight, to someone she loved. Sure, it was purely platonic, but it was still love. And it was better than losing it to any of the loser's she had dated lately. And Nathan? Well, it wasn't like he had even made an attempt to be in her life in the past few years, so . . .he was out of the running. Out of the running when he should have gotten the gold medal in the first place. Maybe. God, she didn't know. But she knew she wanted this. She was 22, very soon-to-be 23 and as far she she could see, there was no Mr. Right in sight. So. . .Mason it was. He had started trailing kisses haphazardly down her stomach and farther. . .farther down. Oh. God. When he came back up about 10 minutes later he had searched her eyes for signs of how much farther this was going to go. She had reached into the bedside table and pulled out a condom tossing it to him. 'Obviously. . .a lot farther', he thought. She sent a telepathic 'Thank You' to April for shoving those in her drawer last week and pulled Mason down on her. A few minutes later and all of Mason's clothes later, she looked at him shyly. "This is my first time Mason." His eyes had taken the size of baseball's and he had rolled over and reached for his boxer's pulling them on.  
  
"What are you doing?" she questioned.  
  
"I can't take that from you Haley. Your first time . . .I don't deserve it."  
  
"I'm giving it to you Mason," she told him.  
  
"It should be with someone you love," he preached.  
  
"I do love you."  
  
"Haley."  
  
"Mason."  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
"The bulge in your boxers says otherwise sweetie and your eagerness up until a minute ago does too." He laughed and she smiled. "See? This is why we can do this. You're my best friend Mace. And in the morning when the moment's over, it won't be awkward, we won't let it. We'll make a joke and laugh and smile because we both know what this is."  
  
"And what's that?" he asked. She could hear his resolve melting.  
  
"Comforting each other," she echoed him and smiled.  
  
If he had been truthful, he would have told Haley she was losing it to someone who loved her. Because he did, and he was –in love with her that is. But he never told her. He knew he didn't stand a chance. He wasn't sure who, but someone had Haley's heart. Lucky bastard. So he let it go and he never told her, and aside from that second time, nothing happened. And it was weird, because Haley had been right- it wasn't weird. And Mason found that he was glad for it, having Haley as his best friend was better than not having Haley at all.  
  
. . . . End Flashback . . . .  
  
"It 'just happened'," Logan mimicked.  
  
Haley had reached her breaking point. "What is your deal Logan? Yes, we slept together, he was my first. Get. Over. It. It has nothing to do with you."  
  
"Yes it does!" he erupted.  
  
"Oh my God, no it doesn't!" She threw her hands in the air exasperated. Logan's eyes flashed and upon noticing it, everyone made their way out of the kitchen quietly. Everyone except April. She stood defiantly in the corner, ready to back up her best friend.  
  
"You can go," Haley told her and smiled. "I can handle this."  
  
April raised her eyebrows, but did as she was told. She started to walk to the living room, but Ace took her hand and led her into her bedroom. He shut the door behind them and she turned to him wildly, "When did Logan become such an ass?"  
  
He sank down onto her bed and reached out for her. She ignored him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He's being so stupid about that. Haley's right. It doesn't have anything to do with him."  
  
"You're telling me that if you were put in his position you wouldn't react that way?"  
  
"You would?" she asked him.  
  
"Right person. Someone I loved, yeah."  
  
"He doesn't love her," April said stubbornly.  
  
Ace raised an eyebrow, "You don't know that." She snorted and he sat up and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him. "I didn't bring you here to argue about this."  
  
She shot him a look. "I'm not making out with you."  
  
He laughed, "I didn't bring you in here to make out." She gave him a disbelieving look and he added. "I just want to talk. If it leads to making out, well I probably won't stop it."  
  
She rolled her eyes, but allowed him to pull her down beside him. "I'm so tired," she whined. He didn't say anything, instead just laid back once more and pulled her head onto his chest. She allowed it and cuddled up next to him.  
  
"So, about the whole us dating thing. . ." his voice trailed off as her eyes popped open. She cursed herself for forgetting she still had to deal with all that mess.  
  
She took a deep breath and raised up, propping her head up in her hands. She had no clue what she was going to say, the stuffed puppy dog Luke had bought her caught her eye. "I don't know," she admitted.  
  
"You don't know?" he echoed.  
  
"That's what I said," she snapped and he jerked up from his position.  
  
"This is about that guy isn't it?"  
  
"What guy?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, I know better."  
  
"Yes," she admitted.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Luke, he's a friend of Haley's."  
  
"How long have you been seeing him?" he asked her tersely.  
  
"I'm actually, kinda, not." He looked at her blankly. "We hooked up, once. After you and I broke up. He lives in North Carolina, nothing ever came of it."  
  
He huffed. "North Carolina? What are you gonna do? Go on imaginary dates?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "We haven't talked about it yet. I'm going to see him next week. With Haley, for their friend's wedding. I guess we'll see what's gonna happen then."  
  
He stood up abruptly, "Don't kid yourself. It won't work. North Carolina is over 13 hours from here April. I'm right here, and you know we work."  
  
"We work?" she echoed his words. "Yes, Ace we work, as friends. We broke up for a reason, or are you completely spacing on the night we got into it so bad Mike threw us out of Tonic. All because I smiled at a guy! And tell me, was it working when I found you making out with that Leslie skank!"  
  
"I was drunk and I only kissed her once!" he yelled. "You know that, I apologized and I took full blame for that night at Tonic."  
  
"I don't want to do this right now. I'm tired, you're tired . . . and we're just blowing everything out of proportion because of it. I don't want to fight."  
  
"I don't either," he told her genuinely.  
  
"I just want to go to bed," she admitted.  
  
"Can I go with you?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't think that's the best idea right now."  
  
"Right, ok. I'm going home," he stalked out of the room.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"So, explain to me how you think this has something to do with you?" Haley asked as she stood before Logan with her arms crossed.  
  
"You slept together," he pointed out.  
  
"Point?" Haley questioned.  
  
"And you didn't tell me, neither one of you did."  
  
"You didn't tell me anyone you slept with."  
  
He rolled his eyes and began ticking them off, "Allison, Laura, Katie, Michelle, Amanda-"she stopped him.  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
"In case, you didn't notice: none of those girls were your friends."  
  
"Logan -not that I need to explain myself to you- but I didn't even know you when Mason and I slept together."  
  
"But why didn't you tell me when we started dating?"  
  
"Because, yes it's a big deal. But it's not a big deal at the same time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was just sex and I didn't just not tell you, I didn't tell anyone." She sighed and sat down at the table, where he followed suit. "What's really going on? I refuse to believe this is all that's bothering you."  
  
"Give me another chance Haley," he said fast. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "We can do a long distance thing. I'll come back as soon as we stop shooting and we can decide what to do from then. I want to be with you. Haley. . .I lo-"  
  
"Don't Logan, please don't do this."  
  
"Why not?" he asked incredously.  
  
"I don't feel the same way," she whispered. His eyes flashed with pain and anger and he stood, "I'm going." At that moment she heard a door slam and saw Ace take off out the front door. Logan followed.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"I'm guessing you had a talk with Ace that was just as successful as the one I had with Logan?" Haley questioned as she stepped into April's room and curled up on the big bed beside her.  
  
"Breaking heart's is not fun," April joked.  
  
"But we're so good at it," Haley reasoned before laughing. She looked over at April seriously, "Do you think I can't let go because Nathan is my first love?"  
  
"I don't know," she admitted truthfully. "I prefer to think neither one of you can let go because you're made for one another."  
  
Haley smiled. "You know, we actually almost had sex once."  
  
"You and Nathan?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The summer after Freshman year. We were up in his room, just making out, fooling around. It got really heated and as things go," she blushed, "before we knew it there was nothing between us besides a condom. Not to overshare, but I still remember the look on his face as he was hovering over me. It was complete adoration and in that moment, everything was sunny side up again."  
  
"What happened?" April asked curiously.  
  
"That would be the point where his Mom walked in," Haley deadpanned. "Needless to say, the moment was ruined.  
  
"Are you shitting me?!?!"  
  
"I wish. But no. It was really late, like 2 in the morning and she had woken up. I guess she was still half asleep, 'cause she was meaning to go check on Kolby, but she walked in Nathan's room instead."  
  
"What'd she do?"  
  
"Nothing really. She didn't like cause a scene. She just let out a little yelp and was like 'Sorry!' then she got the hell out of there."  
  
"That's hilarious Hales."  
  
"Now it is, I couldn't exactly fine the humor in it then. I swear, I thought I was going to die. I used to spend the night over there all the time, but that night, I remember," she chuckled obviously recalling the memory, "I grabbed the clothes closest to me, which just happened to be my panties and one of Nathan's t-shirts. Nathan just laid there staring at me like 'What-the-hell-are-you-doing?'. I tip-toed down the hall to Peyton's room. Her and Jake had been watching a movie, they were just friends at this point, so I kicked him out and told him to go sleep with Nathan or go back to his house. Then Nathan decides to follow after me so he like walks into the room in his boxer's and is all, 'Haley, what are you doing? I think it's safe to say the damage is done.' Of course Peyton and Jake want to know what he's talking about so he starts telling them about it. And picture this, I'm standing there in panties and a t-shirt, Nathan in his boxer's, Jake had lost his shirt sometime during the movie so he's in a pair of basketball short's. Peyton has on a little tank top and a pair of guy's boxers. Well, Peyton squeals when Nathan mentions Deb walking in and I guess their parents thought something was wrong, cause not 10 seconds later Larry and Deb bust in the room, and see us all sitting around, barely dressed. I know it must have looked like we were having some big orgy. Props to them though, cause they just shook their heads and walked out."  
  
April bust out laughing, "Oh my god, that's great! I would have died of embarrassment."  
  
"Yeah, I did, a little bit." She smiled and laughed, continuing her trip down Memory Lane. "There was this other time, when we were still in high school. Deb and Larry went out of town and took Kolby with them. So, Nathan and Peyton decide to have a few of us over. It was like, me, Nate, Luke, Brooke –who were back together at the time-, Tim, Peyton, Heath, the guy Peyton was dating, and some girl that Tim invited. Someone had the bright idea we should go skinny dipping and naturally, we were drunk and agreed. You know how eager boys are? They like basically stripped in less than 10 seconds and jumped in. Us girls ran in the house to get towels and when we did the guys got daring, they started a dive contest. Little did we all know, the neighbors had called Keith complaining about the noise, because he knew Larry and Deb were gone. Thank god, they didn't call the cops. So, Keith comes barreling over there pissed cause Luke had told them he was spending the night with Nathan and no girls would be there. Imagine his surprise when he finds four naked guys in the pool!"  
  
"Oh My God! What happened?"  
  
"About that time we walked out with the towels and Keith actually sighed in relief. He was like, 'Thank God. I thought y'all didn't have girls here and I was getting real worried.' He just told us to be quiet and not to go anywhere then left."  
  
"Wow, I love this Keith dude."  
  
"He's Luke's dad you know?"  
  
"He is? Ok, so Nathan's dad right too?"  
  
"No. Keith is actually Luke's stepdad, but he raised Luke. From the time he was born he helped Luke's mom out. Then they got married when we were Junior's and Luke started calling him Dad. Dan is their real dad."  
  
"I think maybe you should explain all this to me so I don't make a fool of myself at the wedding."  
  
Haley laughed, "Yeah. It's kinda confusing. OK. Karen, Luke's mom, dated Dan in high school. She got pregnant right before graduation and Dan left to go play basketball in college. That's where Keith stepped in, but only as a friend at the time. So Dan goes off, meets Deb, and she gets pregnant too. Unfortunately for Nathan and his Mom, he sticks around. They moved back to Tree Hill when we were all about three. Fast forward to our sophomore year. You know the whole drill with Luke joining the team?" April nodded her head. "Well, up until then Deb had traveled a lot with her job. She took some time off and came home only to have her marriage fall apart. But, on the plus side, her and Karen became best friends and between them and me, we basically forced the boy's to accept each other as brother's. Deb and Dan divorced, she married Larry the summer after of our Junior year. Larry is Peyton's dad and Peyton's mom was killed in a car accident when we were younger. Larry and Deb had Kolby our senior year and a few months later, Karen and Keith had Lacin. Um, who else?"  
  
"Jake. . .Peyton's fiancé, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and he has a daughter."  
  
"With Peyton?"  
  
"No. He got his girlfriend, Jenny, pregnant. She was 18 at the time, but Jake was only 16. She took off as soon as Jenny was born and didn't show back up till about 7 months later. Threatened to take Jenny away and scared Jake to death. He actually took Jenny and ran off to his cousin's in Savannah for about a month, but then came back. He agreed to let Nikki see Jenny, but it wasn't long before she took off again with some guy. When Jenny was 3, she tried to come back, but Jake fought it. Nikki was so drugged out the court gave Jake full custody and took away all of her visitation right's. They haven't heard from her since. Peyton's the only Mom she knows really."  
  
April sighed, "See? That's why I do what I do. Jenny's lucky to have a dad like that, I see so many cases where both parents are 'Jenny's'."  
  
"Jake's a social worker too," Haley told her.  
  
"Really? Cool, I can't wait to meet everyone."  
  
"I can't wait to see everyone," Haley said then they drifted off to sleep.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Oh my Gosh, so y'all are getting back together?" Peyton yelled  
  
"What? I didn't say that Peyton," Nathan's voice rang out across the speakerphone.  
  
"But you're going on a date?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, but. . ."  
  
"And you already admitted you want her back," Luke added from his spot on the couch. He, Jake, and Peyton were hanging out at Larry and Deb's watching Jenny, Lacin, and Kolby while the adults went out to eat.  
  
"So, actually it's all in Haley's hands," Jake said.  
  
"Yeah," Nathan said somberly. "Anyway, I gotta go finish packing. Who's picking me up at the airport?"  
  
"Me or your mom," Luke told him.  
  
"All right, see y'all tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Nate," they called out simultaneously as the kid's walked into the living room.  
  
"What are you troublemaker's doing?" Luke asked them.  
  
"Jenny has a boyfriend," Kolby reported. She shot him a look and he climbed into Peyton's lap. "She does have a boyfriend Pey, she told me," he whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jake asked. "A boyfriend?" Peyton shot a look at her fiancé, she could tell he was on the verge of yelling.  
  
"A boyfriend?" Luke said as he stood up. "And who is this boyfriend?"  
  
"Jeffrey," she said defiantly as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Little Jeffrey, that comes to the house and plays all the time?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yes, he's my best friend."  
  
"They're getting married one day!" Lacin piped up. Luke and Jake both jerked their head in her direction and she ran over to Peyton, trying to fit in her lap too.  
  
"Where's this kid live?" Luke whispered to Jake.  
  
"Right down the road from us, I'm thinking we could knock on his window, scare the crap out of the kid. Put the fear of God in 'em. He'll think twice about calling my baby his girlfriend." Jake whispered back.  
  
"Oh, I am so in!" Luke said excitedly. Peyton stood and knocked them both in the back of the head.  
  
"Owww," they whined.  
  
"Y'all are ridiculous." She turned to Jenny, "You'll have to invite Jeffrey to the wedding ok Jen?"  
  
The little girl nodded her head and looked up at her Dad sweetly, "See Daddy? I'm gonna marry my best friend just like you are!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
AN: Please review! I'll be your best friend or give you a cookie! ;) To all the lurker's, reading and not replying. No pressure, but it would mean so much if I could get a small shout-out, just to let me know you're reading. Thanks.  
  
Let me just go ahead and say I'm probably just pissed more than a few of you off with the First Time. Apology, but I had to play it this way. I went over it and over it in my head and then Crystal (thanks soooo much for all your help!) and I went back and forth between the two idea's for awhile. I weighed the pro's and con's and all. As much as I love the idea of Nate being Haley's first, I wasn't feeling it. One reason, being the one AnnaCate brought up. I wanted it to be clear that this is not about the emotional attachment that comes along with your first. It's deeper than that. It's about soulmates. ( So, I hope you all aren't to mad, hah. . . and I hope you enjoyed it. (And don't worry. . . just cause he wasn't her first, doesn't mean he won't be her last.) 


	13. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! First of all, I suck for not updating before now. I know this. I'm sorry!! :) Second, I hope it was worth the wait and I promise the next chapter will not take as long.  
  
Thanks To . . .  
  
-Ababy99- It's a Lapril, lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
-S- Thanks! Glad you liked it!  
  
-Cap'n Keira Sparrow- I'm glad you liked the First time idea, I thought everyone was going to kill me. Here's your Naley!!! Enjoy and thanks!  
  
-OTHForever03- Glad you were cool with the 1st time. Thanks for reviewing often.  
  
-KLM111A- A new reviwer? Yes! Glad you like it, or love it :) Lol, thanks for reviewing!  
  
-LeiZabini- A lurker? Thanks for coming out of hiding! One of your fave's? Heck yes! Thanks again! Enjoy the Naley . . .  
  
-;) – Thanks for reviewing, here's an UD for you!  
  
-LockerRoomBandit17- Thanks for reviewing- ALWAYS! Chocolate chip cookie, by the way. I just put it in my printer, it should be coming out of yours any minute now, enjoy it! Guess what my friend? MONSTER FREAKING TRUCK'S in this chapter. Now, having said that, you've probably just skipped onto the actual fic , haha. Don't blame ya. I still haven't seen the haircut, sigh. I'm also including more April and Nate bonding, semi- bonding, semi- threatening bodily harm. It's late, like 2:30 am and I don't know if I'm making any sense. Sorry!! Your review didn't suck, keep em coming! Thanks again! You rock. We can start a Wal-Mart club. :)  
  
-NikkiGeo- I'm glad you like it more and more and that you agreed with the first time. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
-OTHlover04- Your review made me laugh, I'm not sure why. Possibly cause I'm delirious right now, but thanks still!  
  
-Jill- Your reviews amaze me. You have such an ability to get to the heart of the situation. Yay you. Isn't Mason yummy, the mere thought of him? Tingles. LoL. I think Haley lost it in a way that some people would be lucky to have experienced. I know I would. Sigh, I want a Mason. Or a Nathan. Or a Luke. There's some Jayton in this, but a lot more coming, cause I love them too. Especially Bryan. . .um, I mean Jake. No, wait. I mean Bryan. :) Thanks for continuosly reviewing.  
  
-Aiesha- Thanks for the e-mail, that was you right? Glad you joined, enjoy the update.  
  
- TardyChick06- Glad you loved it, thanks for always reviewing! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Oh shit," Luke said.  
  
Nathan dropped his bags onto Luke's living room floor and turned towards the kitchen where Luke was pacing. "Huh?"  
  
"Shit." Luke repeated.  
  
Nathan yawned, exhausted from his flight, and trudged over to the refrigerator pulling out a Gatorade. "What is it?"  
  
"I booked Haley and April's plane tickets 'cause I wanted to pay for them and I knew they'd never let me unless I went behind their backs. Well. . . they're supposed to pick up their tickets at the airline desk before they board. I gave them the information over the phone a couple of weeks ago. Told 'em they board at 2:00 and they should land around 6:30."  
  
"OK", Nathan said wondering where this was going.  
  
"P.M." Luke countered.  
  
"Right." Nathan said wondering if it was possible to be jet lagged when you didn't change time zones.  
  
Luke held up a sheet that looked like it contained the flight info. He gulped. "It's A.M."  
  
Nathan's eyes got wide. "Haley's gonna kick your ass!" he taunted.  
  
"Know how Haley's totally not a morning person?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember," Nathan said hotly.  
  
"April's worse."  
  
Nathan bust out laughing, "They're both gonna kick your ass!"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, but actually looked a little frightened. Then it was like a light bulb went off over his head. "Or," he started.  
  
Nathan didn't like where this was going. "Or what?"  
  
"Or they're gonna kick your ass."  
  
"I had nothing to do with this."  
  
"Maybe not, but I have to go to work tomorrow so I'll be picking them up then leaving. At which point you will have to either drive them to Haley's parents or let them crash here. And they're gonna be so tired and ill and you'll be the only one around so they'll take it out on you." He smiled, amused at his own logic.  
  
"You suck," Nathan stated then decided on a different approach. "Can't you take off work? Spend some time with your little brother?"  
  
Luke shot him an unbelieving look. "That might make a convincing argument if we hadn't spent basically the last week and a half together."  
  
"You're just going to leave me alone with them?"  
  
Luke laughed, "Sorry man."  
  
"Some brother you are," Nathan muttered.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "I missed four day's of work when I was in Boston and I'm taking off the rest of the week after tomorrow to help with last minute wedding stuff."  
  
"Yeah," Nathan trailed off looking uncomfortable.  
  
"What?" Luke questioned off his look.  
  
"Nothing," Nathan told him. He wasn't about to tell Lucas he was terrified at the thought of spending time semi-alone with Haley. When he asked her if they could get together in Tree Hill he figured they would spend some time with everyone else, get reacquainted and comfortable around one another again then try the alone thing.  
  
"You're nervous!"  
  
"No, I'm not," Nathan retorted a little too quickly then quickly changed the subject. "You better call and tell them about your screw up." He laughed as Luke reluctantly picked up his cordless and dialed. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Hello?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Hey," Luke said carefully.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Luke! Hey, hold on. We're cooking, let me put you on speaker phone," Haley told him happily.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"No. . . no, that's ok. I just gotta tell you something real quick," he tried but it was too late. He recognized the ever present echo of speakerphone.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Hey Lucas!" April called out cheerfully.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Hey," he said taking note of the chipper tone he was about to extinguish. Great, just great. They were going to kill him. "What's up?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"We're cooking supper," Haley told him, "April. . . hand me that bowl."  
  
"All right, ow! That's hot! Here."  
  
Luke chuckled, but then got quiet. No need to piss them off even more.  
  
"So what'd you need Luke?" Haley asked him.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"I was just calling to check in about the flight and all. I'm meeting y'all at the baggage claim about 6:30 tomorrow morning right?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Tomorrow night," April corrected.  
  
"Yeah," Haley echoed.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Luke sighed. "No. No, it's 6:30 in the morning."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Luke. Come on, that's not even funny."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"I'm not kidding," he relented. "I told you the wrong time. I thought it was p.m., but um, well, it's not. Y'all board at 2:00 am and land around 6:30 am." The silence he was greeted with was deafening. "I'm sorry?" he tried. Still silence. Jesus, they really were going to kill him. He looked over at Nathan who was grinning like a mad man at the obvious pain his older brother was going to have to endure.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Ok, you know what? Just say you're kidding right now and I'll still laugh," Haley spit out. When Luke didn't say anything she let out a huge sigh, "Board at 2 am?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Yeah and land around 6:30."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"I hate you right now," Haley stated. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"I'm sorry!" he said in a desperate tone.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"We have to go now Luke," April told him and Haley cut in.  
  
"Yeah, considering we haven't packed or anything and our plane leaves in 7 hours!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"See ya bright and early," Luke told them. Nathan rolled his eyes thinking 'Right, you're already in deep shit with them. Might as well egg it on. . . dumb ass.' He hung up the phone. "That went well."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"How plausible would it be to propose we not speak to Luke the entire week?" April wondered out loud to Haley.  
  
"I'm just thinking it can be considered charitable if all we do is not speak to him. I was actually leaning towards torture."  
  
"Torture. . . hmm? Well, how much power does Prom Queen actually wield?" April teased.  
  
Haley raised an eyebrow, "You want to be the one to find out?"  
  
"Dude. I was Homecoming Queen. I'll take you right now." They held a stare down for 10 seconds before busting out laughing. Haley grabbed two plates from the cabinet and passed one to April.  
  
"We better inhale our dinner. I have like 24 hours worth of things to do in 7 hours."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Take your brown Steve Madden's with the chunky heel!" Haley called from her room.  
  
Across the hall April grabbed them off the floor and tossed them into the 'To Pack' pile. "Done!" she called out. She turned back towards her closet but gracefully tripped over a pair of black boots. "Ow!" she yelled and grabbed her foot hopping around on the other. She stumbled on them again and fell to the floor with a grunt. Haley heard it and walked in. "I think I'm being Punk'D, "April called from the floor.  
  
Haley rolled her eyes, "That show went off like 6 years ago. . . and I'm failing to see the celebrity. Are they hiding in your closet?"  
  
"Damn, you caught me," she said. "Adam Brody. . . you can come out of the closet now," she sing-songed then froze. "Ew. That came out wrong."  
  
Haley turned her nose up, "Gross. Yes, it did," and went back to her room.  
  
The latest Kenny Chesney song blasted through the room in the form of a ring tone and April grabbed her phone. It was Ace and she briefly contemplated not answering then dismissed the idea.  
  
"Hey," she greeted.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Hey, can I come over? I need to talk to you."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
She glanced warily around her room at the mess and thought of how much she still had to do. "Yeah, come on. Where are you?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Parked outside," he admitted.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
She laughed, "Let yourself in." He made his way into her room a minute later. "Did I miss the hurricane?" he asked looking around.  
  
"Funny," she said dryly and he plopped onto the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said and she shook her head.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're right."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"We really don't work as anything other than friends."  
  
She smiled, "What brought on this revelation?"  
  
"You ever just been lonely, just craving someone to be there by you. But the thought of putting yourself out there, having to meet someone new, seems so incredibly exhausting and . . .scary that you convince yourself rekindling an old flame is the only way to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I have," she said softly as she stood and joined him on the bed. He linked one arm around her neck and pulled their heads together where they met with a clunk. They both winced and pulled back, laughing. "Ow," she said standing and making her way back to the floor where her suitcase was laying.  
  
"You need some help?" Ace asked her as Haley walked back into the room. She started laughing and shot Ace a pointed look.  
  
"What?" he questioned.  
  
She smiled at him sweetly, "You must forget when we all go somewhere one of us has to pack for you. You suck at packing."  
  
"No, I don't," he retorted.  
  
"Last time we went to the beach you packed like 2 pairs of boxers, 1 pair of shorts, and 3 shirts. We had to go buy you clothes when we got down there," Haley stated knowingly. He opened his mouth and Haley started up again, "Don't try to deny it."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Where is he?" Haley asked peering out the window.  
  
April sighed and tossed her cell onto the couch. "I don't know, he isn't answering."  
  
"What'd he say when you called him earlier?"  
  
"That he was doing something right then, but he'd be here by 12:15."  
  
"It's 12:30," April pointed out.  
  
"I know." Just as she said it she noticed his Tahoe pull in front and he hopped out headed towards their apartment. Mason let himself in, but froze when upon entering he was greeted by Haley and April, both looking very pissed.  
  
"What's up?" he said nonchalantly.  
  
"You tell us," Haley said with a raised eyebrow taking in his rumpled clothes, disheveled hair, and – wait... My. God. "Mason," she sighed and April took over the sentence.  
  
"Your shirt's on inside out."  
  
He glanced down and looked back up sheepishly. He laughed a little bit and pulled it over his head, flipped it, and tugged it back on. "I, uh, went by to see Carrie."  
  
"Booty Call. Nice," Haley deadpanned and he glared at her.  
  
"It's not like that." Both girls snorted and he backtracked, "Well, it's not all about that."  
  
"Whatever. No time to argue specifics. We're and by we're, I mean you. Are late," April told him. They all grabbed the girl's bags and headed towards the airport.  
  
30 minutes later they arrived. He noticed both girls yawning and trying to stay awake as they waited in uncomfortable seats for their plane to be called. "At least y'all can take a good 4 and ½ hour nap on the plane ya know?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Oh my God," Haley whispered from practically on top of April. "Has he never heard of a toothbrush?"  
  
"I don't think so," April whispered back and sucked in a deep breath. She gagged and added, "Obviously he's unaware of deodorant too." The man they were talking about stared at them from 2 seats down and winked. The girls weren't entirely sure he'd had a bath in like. . . ever. Since the moment they boarded the plane he had been watching them like a hawk. They had declined the last three offers to come get to know him better.  
  
"Come on ladies, you know you wanna," he leered. They had been flying for a little over an hour and had realized sleep wasn't happening anytime soon.  
  
Haley glanced over at him and turned back to April with wide eyes. "Eeeew," Haley said, "He has a boner!"  
  
"Ew!" April echoed. "Oh my God! What did we do to deserve this day?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Go! Go, go, go!" April half yelled as she pushed Haley along. They had exited the plane and were making their way through the tunnel. There was a line of people waiting to exit so they stopped momentarily and Haley turned to April, "Alright! Here's the plan. We take off power walking and don't stop till we get to the baggage claim at which point Luke should be waiting and we'll just hide behind him or something." She glanced behind them looking for Freak-O, they had nicknamed him somewhere over Massachusetts. He was a few feet back and closing in fast. "Shoot," Haley whispered and grabbed April's hand worming their way through the crowd of people. They took off at a fast pace, clearly focusing only on the end goal: The baggage claim and Luke. Which was why when she felt someone grab her by the belt loop of her low rise jeans and pull her into their chest she almost tripped, surprised. She steeled herself and whipped around. So long Sweet Haley, she was about to rip this guy a new one. Only, it wasn't Freak-O. It was . . .  
  
"Nathan," she smiled up at him and stared into his 'Get-In-My-Bed-Now' eyes.  
  
"Hey," he said softly.  
  
Luke slipped over to April, "How pissed are you at me?"  
  
She stared him down, trying not to smile. "Pretty pissed."  
  
"Pissed enough to push me away?" he questioned and before she could ask him what he was talking about he had leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips. It was short and sweet and simple, and it left her speechless. He pulled back and grinned at her, showing off his own set of Scott dimples. Jesus, they had to be the hottest brothers. . . EVER.  
  
Haley and Nathan had both taken a step back from each other, not entirely comfortable with being so close after the past 5 years of silence.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming," she told him.  
  
"Yeah. . .surprise," he said then looked over to his brother and April. He stepped toward them when a look of horror flashed across April's face and she stepped forward.  
  
"Hey, I'm April," she told him.  
  
"You've m-"Luke started but was elbowed hard in the stomach by April and shut up. She shot Nathan a look.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Nathan," he stepped forward and shook her hand.  
  
"We should probably grab yalls luggage," Luke spoke up and Haley jerked around to face him. She smacked him hard across the chest and he winced.  
  
"What the hell was that for Hales?"  
  
"Thanks to you I haven't slept in over 24 hours!"  
  
"Why didn't you sleep on the plane?" he asked.  
  
She looked to April and then "Freak-O", they said in unison.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Can you come pick me up at 3:30?" Luke asked as he pulled up in front of his office building.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Nathan said distractedly as he glanced in the rearview mirror to the backseat where Haley and April had passed out as soon as they climbed into the 4-runner. He climbed out and went around to the driver side as Luke got out.  
  
"Have fun," Luke joked as he walked away.  
  
Nathan rolled his eyes and started the car, pulling out, and heading towards Luke's apartment. When he pulled up 20 minutes later they were both still very much asleep. He turned the car off and looked back to see if they woke up. They didn't. He cranked it back up, hoping to rouse them, but no again. He had briefly contemplated just carrying them one by one into the apartment, but Luke was on the 3rd floor and that was kind of a long walk/carry. Plus, he was pretty sure he couldn't be that close to Haley without getting . . . excited. Even a dead-to-the-world-asleep Haley. He sighed, but that didn't wake them up either. He flipped the radio on and turned it up LOUD, but nothing. He turned around in his seat and stared at them. My God, they could sleep through a bombing. He reluctantly turned back around and got out of the car, walking around to Haley's side of the back seat. He opened the door slowly, he wanted to wake her up, not make her fall out of the car and murder him. When he got it open he bent down where he was right beside her ear. "Hales?" he whispered and she didn't stir. He shakily put out a hand to touch her and cursed himself for being such a nervous idiot. He ran a finger down her arm and smiled when she sighed in her sleep. It gave him the confidence he was needing. He leaned back in and deviously spoke where he knew she'd feel him breathing on her neck. "Come on James," he said a little louder and noticed she began to stir. She lazily opened one eye and looked up at him.  
  
"Is there a reason you're waking me up?" she asked with an attitude, secretly loving waking up to find him right there once again.  
  
"To take you to bed," he told her then let out a little choking noise as he realized the impact of his words. Obviously she did too because she was suddenly very awake.  
  
"You might be getting a little ahead of yourself," she told him smiling.  
  
"I don't think so," he said cockily and she glared at him.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"I'm kidding," he told her.  
  
"I know. It was fun to make you squirm though."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Nathan stood and paced the living room floor of Luke's apartment once again. The girls had fallen back asleep as soon as they got up to the apartment and had yet to wake up. It was driving Nathan insane. So far he had taken an hour long nap, played Play station, shot basketball downstairs, went out and got lunch, taken a shower, watched ESPN, watched Comedy Central, checked his e-mail, called Natalie and Raegan, called Jake, called Luke. . . trying to busy himself into forgetting there was a mere wall standing between him and Haley. It. Was. Not. Working. Dammnit. He glanced down at his watch and sighed in frustration. Could this day go any slower? And good lord, how long was she going to sleep? 'A little peek will never hurt,' he thought to himself. He slyly tiptoed down the hall and slowly pushed the guest bedroom door open. He glanced in on her and felt a little contented. 'She's so. . . Haley', he thought to himself realizing how retarded it sounded, but still it is what it is. Suddenly he realized Haley was alone in the bed and that wasn't right. April had been in there with her earlier. 'Oh s hit', he thought as he pulled the door closed quickly and turned around. Coming face to face with a very amused April.  
  
"That's kinda stalker-ish," she told him as she leaned lazily against the wall and pulled down on her tank top and up on her pajama pants.  
  
"I was just, um, I heard something" he stated defensively.  
  
"Oh whatever. You're a horrible liar."  
  
He sidestepped that and tried to change the subject.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I had to pee," she told him bluntly.  
  
He laughed. "Good to know."  
  
"You asked," she told him wisely. "I'm hungry."  
  
"OK."  
  
"I'm hungry," she tried again. "And I don't know my way around Luke's kitchen so," she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her, "take a break from illegal stalking and help me."  
  
They made their way into the kitchen where Nathan opened the refrigerator and peered in. It was like the freaking black hole. April made a face in disgust as she started at some. . .thing. Some brown thing growing on a take out container. Nathan pushed the door shut and pulled open the pantry. April stepped up beside him and looked in, glancing around.  
  
"Looks like . . .," Nathan started.  
  
"A whole bunch of ingredients you can't really make anything with," April finished and Nathan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh, wait. . ." he said and grabbed something off the top shelf. "Luke said you liked these and I know Haley does too, so go ahead and eat them before they contaminate everything in the pantry. You two have to be the only ones on the planet that like them," he said as he handed her a bag of Cheddar and Sour Cream chips and they headed toward the living room. They sat in silence for about two minutes, Nathan watching ESPN and April stuffing her face.  
  
"If you hurt her I will beat you to death with a shovel," April broke the silence. Then off Nathan's look she explained, "A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend."  
  
"I'm not going to hurt her," he sighed.  
  
"You think she's going to hurt you?" she asked him incredously.  
  
"I don't know," he told her honestly. "I just know how I feel about her."  
  
"She doesn't," April told him.  
  
"Doesn't what?"  
  
"Know how you feel about her." Nathan just stared at her and sighed loudly, running his hands through his dark hair, so she continued. "Look, not to be presumptuous, but . . . If you love someone you say it, you say it right then and out loud. Otherwise the moment just passes you by."  
  
"I just have to find the right time to talk to her," Nathan said. "Y'all just got here, it wasn't really a conversation I wanted to have in front of my brother and his-"he trailed off.  
  
"His what?" April asked as she leaned back and crossed her arms.  
  
"His . . . whatever you guys are," Nathan told her pointedly. "And why'd you act like we didn't know each other at the airport?"  
  
"'Cause Haley doesn't know I rode to the airport with you guy's. Or that you called me that night, or that we talked at the fair that day. I didn't tell her," April explained.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"I already told you that is all you buddy. I knew if I told her I had met you –"  
  
"I knew it!" a voice interrupted from behind them. "I mean I didn't really know, but I knew there was something I didn't know!"  
  
"Hales, you're up." April said sweetly.  
  
"Yeah I am, you big poser," she told her.  
  
Not having spent anytime around the two Nathan looked down uncomfortably. Great, he had started a cat fight. 'Way to get on Haley's good side, dumb a ss', he cursed himself silently.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Haley said tersely to April. She got up off the couch and started following Haley down the hall when she called out, "And bring those chips!" April turned around and grabbed them off the couch rolling her eyes. She followed Haley into the guest bedroom shutting the door behind her. She already knew what was going to be asked so she started explaining.  
  
"The day Luke stopped by the shelter and brought me the flowers, candy, and stuffed animal, he took me out to the car where Nathan was waiting and introduced me. Then they asked me to ride to the airport with them, so I did. And then I saw him at the fair again."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. It wasn't my finest hour. I guess I just thought it was better to not get in the middle of it and I didn't really know anything at that point. I still wasn't sure if he had a child or if he was engaged or anything. I didn't want to confuse you even more by telling you he begged me to talk about you."  
  
Haley allowed herself a smile, "Begged you?"  
  
April grinned and tossed her the bag of chips, "Oh. . . totally!" She laughed, then took a serious note, "I'm sorry. I should have told you."  
  
"Just don't let it happen again," Haley joked then grinned. "Did you see Nathan's face when I asked if we could talk? I bet he thinks I'm killing you in here!"  
  
April laughed. "I know! We should so start yelling and stuff, see what he does." They laughed and were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Haley walked over to the door and pulled it open revealing Nathan. "I have to go pick up Luke from work now. You guy's wanna ride with me or what?"  
  
She looked back at April who shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Nathan. "We'll just stay here and get ready, weren't we planning on going to Tree Hill when Luke got home?"  
  
"Yeah, we're supposed to meet Peyton and Jake at the beach house and help clean some stuff up for the reception."  
  
"We'll just get ready while you're gone."  
  
"OK, I'll be back in about 45 minutes."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
An hour and some later found them all piled into Luke's 4-runner, the girls in the back and the boys in the front. Haley leaned up between the two front seats and turned to Luke. "Oh and I know Nathan and April know each other. It's all out on the table."  
  
Luke laughed as she sat back and glanced over at Nathan momentarily before turning his attention back to the road. "So you told her you thought she was engaged?" Nathan cringed, April sat up quickly, and Haley came flying back between the two.  
  
"What?!" Haley yelled and April's laughing began to fill the whole car.  
  
"This is classic. He thought you were engaged and you thought he had a kid?" She suddenly realized her slip up and covered her mouth. "S hit," she mumbled.  
  
Nathan jerked around violently in his seat and Haley sank back down in the back. "You thought I had a kid? Why?"  
  
Luke glanced into his rearview mirror at them repeatedly as Haley shot April a death glare. "I saw you at the park with Raegan one day," she said.  
  
"Jump to conclusions much?" Nathan asked her in an aggravated tone.  
  
"Excuse me, but three words: Pot, kettle, black. Why would you assume I was engaged?"  
  
Nathan huffed loudly realizing she had him there. "I saw you looking at rings in a jewelry store one day with a guy, then that day at the grocery store you were all telling me you had an engagement party to get to."  
  
"Jump to conclusions much?" she mimicked him. Apparently pissed off he turned around in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. Luke threw a glance to April through the rearview mirror and raised his eyebrows. She made an 'Oh-S hit' face looking at Nathan's sulking body in the front seat and Haley's in the back.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
They arrived at the beach house and all climbed out of the car. Nathan slammed his door and took off into the house. The other three followed behind him and April threw an arm around Haley's shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. I'm really sucking as a friend today."  
  
Haley have a small smile and shook her head, "It's fine. It was easier than telling him myself actually," and laughed. "I just don't get why he's acting so pissed off about it."  
  
"You know Nathan right? He's pretty much an a sshole," Luke cut in and joked then looked at Haley sympathetically.  
  
"Don't do that," she told him sharply.  
  
"Do what?" he asked.  
  
"Look at me like that. If he wants to revert back to 'Nathan-I'm-A-Grade-A- Ass-Scott' then let him." She turned to April, "It'll be like having Logan around."  
  
April laughed as they headed up the steps and entered through the door. Luke was about to ask who Logan was, but Peyton charged both girls as they came in the house. Not expecting it, they all three fell onto the couch behind them as Jake and Luke looked on with an amused expression.  
  
"Nice to see you again Peyt," Haley groaned from the bottom of the pile. "Now please get off me." She rolled off the side and Luke reached down and grabbed one of April's jean short belt loops pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Thanks," she said appreciatively as Haley sat up and returned Peyton's hug. She pulled back and stood launching herself at Jake, "Jakey! What's up? It's been to long."  
  
"Yeah, it has," he agreed returning her hug. "You seem mighty chipper," he added as Nathan entered the room.  
  
"Just doing my best to not let other peoples moods ruin mine," she told him and shot a pointed look Nathan's way. He mumbled something in return and turned toward Peyton, "Where's Mom? I thought they were coming out here."  
  
"Kolby had a soccer team party. I told them to go with him instead. There's not that much to do here," Peyton told him. She then realized Jake and April hadn't met so, "Oh yeah. April, this is my fiancé, Jake. Jake, this is April."  
  
"Hey. I feel like I know you after hearing so much about you from Peyton and Luke," Jake told her, which won him a glare from Luke, and she laughed.  
  
"Well, don't believe everything you hear. . . unless it's good."  
  
"So what is there to do?" Haley asked.  
  
"Just cleaning stuff mostly. All the bedrooms have been cleaned, even though I don't think there's any reason someone will go in there. We just need to vacuum, mop, dust, stuff like that downstairs. Deb and I cleaned the windows the other day," Peyton told them.  
  
"And I figured we could pressure wash the drive and sidewalk. One of us can spray off the porch and walkway to the beach."  
  
"Alright, let's go," Luke said turning toward the door. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the couch, reveling in the admiring stare it earned from April.  
  
Jake followed suit and tossed his shirt to Peyton who deadpanned, "What do I look like? Your wife?"  
  
"You wish," he joked and followed Luke outside. Nathan stood from his spot across the room and started to pull his own red t-shirt across his head. He got it up past his abs, which Haley was trying very hard to ignore then froze. A second later he pulled it back down and walked out the door wordlessly.  
  
Peyton looked at Haley with an amazed expression. "Excuse me, but did he just pass up a chance to show his body off?" Haley's bemused expression answered for her.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"We need some music or something," Luke complained.  
  
"Yeah," Jake agreed from the porch.  
  
"Are you planning on helping?" Luke asked Nathan sarcastically where he stood to the side watching.  
  
"Nope," Nathan told him.  
  
Jake rolled his eyes, "Finally you admit that pointing out 'You missed a spot' isn't helping."  
  
Nathan ignored his comment and started walking up the steps.  
  
"Where are you going?" Luke yelled.  
  
"To get a cd player," he answered.  
  
He came back out a minute later. "The radio doesn't work. I hope you have some cd's in your car."  
  
'Yeah," Luke answered and walked over to his car opening the backseat.  
  
He reached under the seat where he kept his CD's. He flipped through them a couple of times, but couldn't find anything he wanted to listen to. Amazingly, Nathan had picked up the hose and was attempting to spray off the steps. A CD case sticking out of Haley's purse caught his eye and he pulled it out and popped it open reading Hales Summer '07. 'Geez. This thing is like 5 years old,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Wanna hear some old school hits?" he directed towards Jake.  
  
"Sure," Jake answered as Peyton stepped out onto the porch and handed him a water ball. He took a drink as she headed down the steps and took one to Nathan. Haley and April emerged from the house dropped onto the swing. By this time Luke had made his way over to the cd player and inserted the cd, pushing random. He trudged up the steps and dropped onto the top one catching his water bottle from Jake. He laid back onto the porch and stretched out as music drifted out from the speakers.  
  
"Are you ok?" Peyton asked Nathan sincerely.  
  
"I'm fine," he barked and she rolled her eyes staring at him.  
  
"Stop it Peyton," he warned. She opened her mouth to snap at him but stopped when a shocked look crossed his face.  
  
'So you're scared to show your feelings Baby I do understand I don't make a promise I can't keep I vow to be a real good friend  
  
In those big green eyes I see a glow of love I just hope that I'm the one you're dreaming of'  
  
Haley was fighting off Jake's attempt to drench her with his water when she stopped suddenly causing him to run into her. She stood in place for a second before turning back to April with wide eyes, who apparently was oblivious to what was going on.  
  
'Let me be the one to love you Let me be the one to care Let me be the one to light your flame Oh baby, Oh baby Let me be the one'  
  
"Man, this song is old. . .isn't this Blessed Union of Soul's?" Jake asked as he gave up his attempts. It wasn't really fun if Haley wasn't fighting back.  
  
"I don't know," Luke told him. "It's Haley's CD."  
  
"What do you mean 'it's Haley's CD?" she spit out.  
  
"I got it out of your purse," Luke said like it was nothing.  
  
"Did it happen to say 'Hales Summer '07'?" April asked him.  
  
"Yeah," he told her.  
  
'We spend all our time together We can't stand to sleep alone When you say you have to leave for now I miss you before you're gone  
  
All along we thought this was absurd Every moment that we spend goes by too fast Darling, Darling take this chance with me As I have eyes only for you Oh baby'  
  
Haley looked down at Nathan who locked eyes with her before striding over to the CD player. He hit the next button and once again music surrounded them.  
  
"Oh God, he hasn't realized this is the whole CD," Haley whispered to April.  
  
He stalked off from the CD player back to where Peyton was standing and she gave him a curious glance. "What was that about?" He completely ignored her as the lyrics flowed from the small radio once again.  
  
'You need a friend I'll be around Don't let this end before I see you again What can I say to convince you to change your mind of me?'  
  
"Peyt. . .it's your boy Gavin Degraw," Jake called out to her remembering the night he had played at the café.  
  
'I'm gonna love you more than anyone I'm gonna hold you closer than before and when I kiss your soul, your body will be free I'll be free for you anytime I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
  
Look in my eyes What do you see? Not just the color, look inside of me Tell me all you need And I will try I will try  
  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone I'm gonna hold you closer than before and when I kiss your soul, your body will be free I'll be free for you anytime I'm gonna love you more than anyone'  
  
Nathan hung his head and shook it as it hit him. This was the CD he made for Haley when they broke up. He could feel his anger rising as he once again made his way toward the CD player. "This is bullshit," he muttered.  
  
'Free for you whatever you need We'll be free together, baby Free together, baby I'm gonna love you more than anyone I'm gonna hold you closer than before And when I kiss your soul your body be free I'll be free For you anytime I'm gonna love you more than anyone I'm gonna love you more than anyone'  
  
He reached over and turned it off causing Peyton to roll her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Luke asked him as he turned toward them and looked up to the porch.  
  
"What the hell is this about Haley?" he ranted. She stared back down at him speechless, then finally found her words.  
  
"Nathan-"she started, but was nastily interrupted.  
  
"Just forget it. I don't care," he told her through narrowed eyes. He turned around and started to walk toward the beach when Haley snapped.  
  
"Nathan!" she yelled again, but he ignored her and continued down the path towards the beach.  
  
Peyton had made her way back up to the porch and looked at Haley. "What's going on Hales?" Haley looked at her then to Luke, then Jake whose faces all held the same confused expression. She looked back to Nathan's retreating form and then to April who was openly staring at her.  
  
"You're just going to let him do that?" April yelled in a wound up tone.  
  
"What do you think?" Haley said simply before spinning around and following him. April sat back in the porch swing with a satisfied expression on her face as Luke, Jake, and Peyton turned their still confused looks to her.  
  
"All right, first- Nathan backs down from putting his body on display and now Haley's going after him when he's like that. WHAT is going on?" Peyton raved.  
  
April snorted, "Like Haley would let anyone get away with that."  
  
"I've seen her take much worse than that from Nathan," Jake admitted honestly.  
  
"Seriously?" April asked.  
  
"Yeah," Luke answered as he stood from his spot on the porch and sat down beside April on the swing, draping an arm across the back casually.  
  
"It's not that Nathan was mean to her a lot. He just had his moments, it was usually him being pissed at Dan or some outside force, and he'd take it out on Haley because she would let him," Peyton explained. "He treated Haley like a queen compared to the way he treated me."  
  
"Probably cause you put out and she didn't," Luke said.  
  
A disgusted look came across April's face and she turned to Peyton, "I thought he was your brother!"  
  
"Step-brother," Peyton corrected after slugging Luke on the arm. "I dated him before. . . and as things went on, he quit being like that with Haley."  
  
"Which was part of the reason it was so weird when they called it quits," Jake added.  
  
"I can't get past the part where Haley ever took shit like that from anyone. You should see her with Mason, Ace, and all the other guys back home! She can throw down with the best of them," April jokingly bragged.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Haley stomped down the stairs and off to the beach, following in the direction Nathan had gone. After walking a good distance from the house she came up behind him. He was pissed off- that much she could tell by the way his jaw was set. He was standing looking off into the ocean and he looked . . . damn good. 'He is so gorgeous. NO! He's an ass. An ass, an ass, an ass.' Haley repeated over and over in her head. She took a step out and reached out to put a hand on his arm, then jerked back. Touching him would not lead to anything good. So she took another step up and stopped right beside him turning to face him. He had yet to acknowledge her. "Nathan," she said through clenched teeth. She was stunned into silence when he finally turned to her, a thousand emotions showing in his blue eyes, but anger the most evident. Fine. If he wanted to go, they would. "What is your deal?" she said shortly.  
  
He gave a small huff, but otherwise continued to ignore her. Inside, was another story. He had never known Haley to come after him when he got like this. She would usually just give him distance until things cooled off. There was one time, after a particular bad fight with Dan, he had lashed out at the easiest target: Haley. He had yelled at her about something so stupid and trivial he couldn't recall what it was a week later, yet she had just stood there till he was done, taking it. Then she had calmly told him, "Call me when you calm down" and left his apartment. But now here she was, standing here, throwing it back in his face. Taking up for herself and it was . . . hot. He was screwed. Definitely. Obviously the only sane thing to do was not talk.  
  
"What are you so pissed about?" Haley tried again. Yet, Nathan still stood there silently staring out at the ocean. She stepped in front of him boldly and put her hands on her hips. "F ucking talk to me!" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
His eyes widened and he took an involuntary step backwards. "Did you say f ucking?" he asked, mentally cursing himself for being turned on by it.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Yes. I did. Now do it."  
  
If possible, his eyes got wider and he made a little choking noise. "Do what?"  
  
She knew how his mind worked. "Talk to me," she reiterated.  
  
"You just," he sighed as if searching for words, "piss me off!" he finished.  
  
"I piss YOU off?" Haley asked him and gave him her best 'what-the-hell' look.  
  
"Yes," he stated defiantly.  
  
"You have been a complete ass since we got her and yet I piss you off?" she questioned.  
  
"I gave you that d amn CD 5 years ago Haley and you never said one thing about it but now you want to bust it out! Of course, I don't know when you would've found the time to bring it up. Ignoring me completely must have taken up a lot of your time!" he yelled.  
  
"Don't even play it like you couldn't call me Nathan. It works both ways!" she told him.  
  
"Why would I call you after I hear you never want to talk to me again?!?" he said.  
  
"Oh my God! I was just mad when I said that, I never meant it."  
  
"And I'm supposed to know that?" he shot off.  
  
"We dated for four years Nathan! Yes, you should know that," she yelled then added: "Dumb a ss."  
  
"It was 3 years, 8 months, and 5 days actually, but I guess you just wanted to forget it all," he told her angrily. I'm over this," he muttered and turned to walk off. He got 2 steps in before Haley grabbed his forearm sending shocks down his body.  
  
"Don't f ucking walk away from this Nathan. I will not follow you." And here he was again, being turned on by her dirty mouth and shit, when had she turned into such a dominatrix? She let go of his arm as he turned back toward her reluctantly. "I found that CD for the first time a couple of weeks ago and that's the truth."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her, but they both knew he believed her. She had no reason to lie.  
  
"Well fine. It's nice to know you think so highly of me though," he told her.  
  
She glared at him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You thought I knocked someone up!" he exploded and observed the look that crossed Haley's face as she opened her mouth, but he cut her off.  
  
"Don't say it. Leave Dan out of this," he warned.  
  
"You knew I was going to say that, yet you didn't know I didn't mean it when I said I didn't want to talk to you 5 years ago!" she yelled and didn't give him a chance to respond. "And Raegan looks like you!"  
  
"What? Cause she's got dark hair," he scoffed.  
  
"You thought I was engaged!" she pointed out.  
  
"Thinking you moved on is different than thinking I got someone pregnant!" he yelled.  
  
"OK, so since I'm not engaged I obviously haven't moved on!" Haley yelled at him throwing her hands into the air.  
  
"I didn't say that!" A thick silence hung over them before he spoke up again, "Have you?"  
  
"Have you?" she asked him challengingly.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Yes, I did just end it there. Y'all are going to stone me or something. You know what to do . . .Reply, reply, reply. :) More soon! Thanks to all again.  
  
It just hit me that I've never had a disclaimer, so here: I don't own it. If I did, Bryan never would have left and I certainly would be locked in a room with Chad, James, and Bryan right now. :) 


	14. Chapter 13

Hey all! Thanks for replying, please keep doing it, lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm pretty sure I redeem myself for the last chapter ending.  
  
-Commgrl2- New reviewer!! Yeeeesss! Thanks. I'm glad you like April. I agree, it's usually hard to make them fit, but she just took over and wormed her way into all their hearts. Hah. Enjoy!  
  
-LockerRoomBandit17- Thanks for the long review once again, love it! If those were monster trucks last chapter then this is... like... hummers? Let me know what you think. I was so into Haley going toe to toe with Nathan! Fighting is fucking hot! LMAO. I am having some horrible withdrawls. I downloaded some eppies today and a Naley music video on accident that I loved. Naley should be president. I hope you enjoy this chappie. . .thanks again!  
  
-Republican- New reviewer? Yay. Thanks, enjoy this chap.  
  
-Cap N Keira Sparrow- Damn, I am evil, but I totally made it up to yall with this chapter.  
  
-tardychick06- Hope you're enjoying va-cay. . . I want one. Thanks for reviewing, enjoy it.  
  
-Jill- Haha... your review. I laughed. Thanks! I was personally feein' on James Franco not ol Tobey, but hey, to each her own. No one takes Jakeys place. I heart Bryan. (BTW at his House of Blues concert with Gavin and Joy, he had a great line, "She fucked around on me, so why not fuck around on her?" Aahhh, I can see him strumming along, singing that. It's hot.) I am mean to Nate. . .he's on my shit list I guess, but he's getting off soon. Poosibly literally.... Hahahah. That was uncalled for. Sorry. ;) On a serious note, I would loooove to go into physchology, but seeing as how I can't even spell it right . . . hmmm. Anyhoodle? Damn, I love ya. Ha. And ok with the randomness. . . G strings and 2 am flights. You should know I couldn't stop singing "Leaving On a Jet Plane" after the 2nd review.  
  
-CMMJL4evr- New reviewer, yay! I'll put you on the To Do list for Mason. . .you're about 50th in line. Hehe. Thanks for it, enjoy this chap. Sorry to make you crazy.  
  
-Aiesha- I'm still not sure how I left yall hanging there. . .Oh wait, I'm mean that's how. ;) I redeem myself with this chap. Thanks!  
  
-KLM111A- You like Nate being all in love with Hales-e-poo? You'll love this chap. Naley love. . .hm, I can do that, I can do that. Thanks!  
  
-OTHfanatic129- This UD was sooner wasn't it? I think so. The next one shouldn't take to long. Thanks for reviewing, you're new right? Yesss!  
  
-Hope165- Another newbie, yay! Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for the thumbs, enjoy this chap!  
  
-Nikki- Thanks for reviewing! LoL, I can't believe I ended there either, but I make it better here.  
  
-Kati- Glad you like the pairings, you're in luck. Brooke returns and there's lots of Lapril and Naley, a little Jeyton. Thanks for reviewing, you were new. Yay!  
  
- Othlover04- I wish my disclaimer was true too. . .sigh. Thanks for always reviewing! Enjoy. ..  
  
- OTHforever03- Thanks for sparing me of your stoning, I'm repaying you with this chapter. Thanks again!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Nathan threw his feet over the side of the bed and sat up. He had been lying in bed for over two hours and despite his exhaustion had yet to fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking of his fight with Haley on the beach. So, now here he was back at Luke's apartment in the guest room snuggled up in a bed that smelled like Haley, trying very hard not to think about her. And it wasn't working. He stumbled out of the bed and headed down the hall to the living room. Late night play station it was.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Luke rolled over yet again across his bed and sighed. Why the hell couldn't he sleep? Oh yeah, because April was finally here and he had made one measly attempt to woo her by giving her that surprising kiss in the airport and then proceeded to punk out the rest of the afternoon. Like some freaking little . . . punk. Even he thought he was pathetic, so what was that saying for him? He gave up on sleep and stood up, walking out of his room. Maybe he could play some play station or something. He made his way down the hall slowly and was startled when he found Nathan already on the couch playing. He yawned loudly catching Nathan's attention who nodded in his direction.  
  
"Wanna play?" he asked his older brother.  
  
"Yeah," Luke told him and Nathan tossed him the other controller then restarted the game. They played in relative silence for a good 20 minutes before the game was over.  
  
"Why are you up?" Nathan asked him starting a new game.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about April," Luke told him candidly. "What about you?"  
  
"I can't stop thinking about Haley," Nathan admitted. Luke stood and flipped the Play station off. Nathan looked up at him blankly.  
  
"Let's go see them," Luke said.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"So he's mad because of the CD and because you thought he had a child?" April asked as she lay across Haley's bed eating marshmallows.  
  
"Well that's what he said. . .," Haley told her as she dug into the marshmallow bag and pulled out a handful. She shoved some in her mouth then mumbled, "Sheffen."  
  
"Sheffen?" April repeated.  
  
Haley swallowed. "Seven marshmallows. I just fit 7 marshmallows in my mouth. Anyway, that's what he said was bothering him, but-"  
  
April cut her off. "That's bulls hit."  
  
"Exactly. And I guess, I just don't know anymore."  
  
"You don't know anymore?" April echoed and then started stuffing marshmallows in her mouth trying to beat the record. Haley nodded and she paused on her third marshmallow and continued, "Don't know what?"  
  
"How I feel."  
  
"I wasn't aware you ever knew how you felt." Off Haley's look she shrugged her shoulders. "Well I wasn't. Enlighten me."  
  
"It's no big secret -well not between us at least- I still harbor feelings for Nathan. I was so excited about coming out here and getting to know him again, but . . . after this afternoon, I'm not sure how I feel. And then the whole thing about being different people, like with Jet and his ex, and things from the past coming back up, and they couldn't work it out. Why should I believe Nathan and I could?"  
  
April laughed, "Please do not compare any of your relationships to one of Jet's. Why'd he and this ex break up?"  
  
"Cause. . .well, I don't know," Haley said as she grabbed the bag of marshmallows and flipped over to grab her radio remote.  
  
"Right. Hand me my cell." Haley obliged and April flipped it open and hit speed dial 5. "Jet. . . Hey babe!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Ape?" Jet yelled over background noise. "What's up?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Nothing really, what are you doing?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
He laughed, "Well . . .I'm with Ace and Mason. We're just chilling ya know?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Jet? Where are y'all?" she asked and Haley looked at her questioningly, so she hit the speakerphone button and sat it down on the bed. They heard him say he'd be right back and noticed it got somewhat quieter. "Jet!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Sorry! I couldn't hear you. What's up?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Nothing," April said and Haley interrupted.  
  
"Where are y'all?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Haley?" Jet asked.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Yes. If y'all went to that new club without us I'm going to be so mad!" Haley threatened.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"I don't think you'd want to come here with us," they heard Mason's voice add cryptically and Ace and Jet laughed.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Mason! Y'all are so annoying. Just tell us where you are," April yelled.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"In the men's room," Ace added and they, once again, all laughed.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Where?" Haley reiterated.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"At PC," Jet finally admitted.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The girl's jaws hit the floor in sync and they yelled, "You're at the PlayLate Club!?!?!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Dumb ass," they heard Mason mutter.  
  
"S hit. I didn't think y'all knew what PC was," Jet admitted.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
April burst out laughing. "I can't believe you three are at a strip club!"  
  
"Ooooh, we didn't interrupt a lap dance did we?" Haley asked giddily.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Actually-," Jet started but was interrupted.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Gross, we don't want to know," Haley told him factually.  
  
"She's right. Anyway, Jet. . .why'd you and uh, what's her name?" April started.  
  
"Brett," Haley supplied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
April laughed, "Jet and Brett. That's funny."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Is there something you wanted from me?" Jet asked irritated.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Yeah. Why'd you two break up?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"She cheated on me," he said matter of factly.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
April turned to Haley with raised eyebrows and Haley rolled her eyes.  
  
"OK. Enjoy your lap dances!" April told them.  
  
"Keep it in your pants though," Haley chirped. The boys groaned good- naturedly and each told them bye before hanging up, promising to call them the next day to check in.  
  
"Did you cheat on Nathan?" April asked.  
  
"No," Haley told her.  
  
"Did Nathan cheat on you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And the reason y'all broke up is because of the distance?"  
  
"Yes," Haley told her and stretched out on the bed and sighed.  
  
"No other reason?" April questioned.  
  
"No other reason," Haley repeated.  
  
"You see where I'm going with this?" April asked.  
  
"Yes," Haley said.  
  
"I know this afternoon sucked, but I kinda think it was inevitable Hales. Maybe you both needed to get some things off your chest. It was just one argument and I'd be willing to bet it was kind of hot fighting with him. From what I heard it was pretty much a first for you."  
  
"Yeah and it was . . . I don't know, liberating maybe? For one of the first times ever I felt like his equal. It was like looking at him in a totally different light and all those times in high school when I felt inadequate-"  
  
"Felt inadequate?"  
  
"Yes," she frowned. "As stupid as it was and despite how hard Nathan tried to make me not feel like that . . . I still did. I think it was just that he was Nathan Scott, great gorgeous basketball star and I was just Haley James, tutor girl. I mean, according to all cliché movies and t.v. shows he should have been with the head cheerleader, but he was with me. And I guess I felt like I wasn't good enough sometimes, that I didn't deserve all that, that I wasn't enough for him. I guess that was part of the reason when he would blow up on me because of something his Dad did I just let him. I don't want it to sound like he was a horrible boyfriend or anything because he wasn't. He's great. He was great, he is great."  
  
"I know what you mean Hales," April told her gently.  
  
She sat up, "It was hot though," and grinned deviously.  
  
April nodded her head. "Verbal foreplay is hot," she stated like an expert.  
  
"I just wanted to jump him."  
  
"That would have shut him up," April joked.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"How exactly are we going to go about getting in the house without waking up Anne and Jim?" Nathan asked as they coasted down the street towards Haley's house.  
  
"That would have been something to think about before we drove the 30 minutes out here," Luke said as he killed the lights and pulled into the driveway. They sat in silence for a minute. "I guess we could call them."  
  
Nathan gave him a pointed look. "Not me. You call them."  
  
"Fine," Luke huffed grabbing his cell and dialing. He ended the call and dialed once again after a minute, then ended that call, sitting his phone down. "They didn't answer," he told Nathan.  
  
"No. Really?" he said sarcastically. "What are we supposed to do now?"  
  
"We could see if the front door is unlocked," Luke tried. "Even thought I doubt it is."  
  
"Come on," Nathan said as he hopped out of the SUV. Luke followed him and they crept up to the front door. Nathan twisted the knob and pulled slightly but nothing happened. He cursed then spun around and headed down the porch steps around the back of the house.  
  
"Where are you going?" Luke half whispered.  
  
"Just come on," Nathan said motioning him to follow. They made their way into the back yard where Nathan stopped and looked up into Haley's window. He turned to Luke, "All right this is what we have to do. Climb up the trellis, pull up onto the roof-"  
  
Luke interrupted him, "Make our way past Crystal's old room and then climb into Haley's window?"  
  
Nathan gave him a long glance. "How do you know how to do this?"  
  
"Years of practice," Luke commented.  
  
"Well those years better not have been when she was my girlfriend," Nathan warned taking a step toward the trellis. "I haven't done this in 5 years, but it shouldn't be that different now should it?" He put a foot on the shaky trellis and started climbing, pausing after a few feet. "Come on punk," he called to his brother. Luke followed and they climbed another 2 feet when suddenly Nathan's foot slipped and he knocked Luke in the jaw.  
  
"You did that on purpose!" Luke exclaimed wincing.  
  
"And why would I do that Luke?" Nathan said exasperatedly.  
  
"Because I told you that I've done this before," Luke said factually as they started climbing again. They reached the top of the trellis and pulled themselves up. They started edging their way across the roof when Luke stopped mid-crawl.  
  
"What if Haley's window is locked? How are we going to get in?"  
  
"I crawled in her window at least once every other week for 3 years and that window was never locked," Nathan told him not bothering to stop.   
  
Luke followed after him. "Yeah, but Haley lived here then," he argued. Nathan didn't respond just kept heading towards Haley's window. He stopped beside it waiting on Luke to catch up. When he did they both leaned over and peered into the window.  
  
"Where are they?" Luke whispered. Nathan stared at him until Luke realized he was being stared at. "What?"  
  
"Do you think if I knew where they were I would have just scaled the trellis and all that s hit?"  
  
"Point taken," Luke said.  
  
"They're probably downstairs or something. I'm sure after sleeping all damn day they can't fall asleep now."  
  
"Yeah. I guess we should just go in?" Luke asked.  
  
"Guess so," Nathan said uncertainly as he pushed the window up. He stuck his head in and upon not seeing anyone pulled it out and threw a leg over the window sill.  
  
"S hit! Go," Luke whisper-yelled pushing Nathan in and diving in behind him landing on top of him.  
  
"What the f uck did you do that for?" Nathan asked angrily pushing Luke off him.  
  
"There was a car coming down the road, I didn't want them to see us," Luke explained. Nathan rolled his eyes then they both froze as they heard a throat clearing. They looked up to find Haley and April staring down at them.  
  
"You scared us!" Luke said between relieved sighs.  
  
"I scared you? You're climbing in MY window, breaking into MY house. . . and I scared you two?" Haley yelled.  
  
Luke waved his arms wildly and Nathan looked towards the door frightened. "Oh my God! Do you want your Dad to wake up and kick our asses?"  
  
"My parents are at Cayla and Jeff's for the week. CJ has a baseball tournament so they're staying there till Friday afternoon."  
  
"What the hell! We just went to all that trouble of sneaking in and being quiet, climbing up the damn side of the house, when we could have just rang the doorbell and came through the front door?" Luke yelled.  
  
"Sneaking in? Being quiet?" April repeated trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yes," Nathan finally spoke up.  
  
The girls both laughed and April advised, "Boys, burglary- definitely not your calling." They looked at her in confusion.  
  
"We heard you and have been watching since you started climbing the trellis," Haley explained.  
  
"Why didn't you say something?" Luke asked still laying on the floor.  
  
"Watching sounded like more fun," April told him and Haley shook her head in agreement.  
  
Luke and Nathan huffed then stood up. Nathan locked eyes with Haley for a mere second before she looked away. "Your arms bleeding Luke, "April said as she crossed the room and lifted his arm up revealing a small cut. He had apparently decided to milk his "injury" for all it was worth because he hadn't even known he was bleeding a second ago, but now he was wincing in pain. Nathan rolled his eyes as April asked Haley, "Have you got a first aid kit?"  
  
"Yeah, it's in the pantry downstairs," she told her as she turned back to her bed and busied herself with picking up marshmallows from the food fight that had erupted earlier.  
  
"OK, I'll tend to the wounded," she joked pulling Luke out of the room. An extremely uncomfortable silence filled the room after they left. Nathan was staring at Haley as she did anything and everything she could to not look at Nathan. She finally gave up and met his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um. . .," he trailed off not knowing where to start.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked sighing.  
  
"I was an asshole," he finally said.  
  
"I already knew that, but hey, thanks for stopping by at," she glanced at her alarm clock," 2:15 in the morning to tell me." She turned to stomp off, but didn't make it very far. He grabbed her wrist, surprisingly gently, and she stopped, turning around slowly, silently cursing the shock waves his touch had sent through her.  
  
"We need to talk Haley," he told her calmly and she wondered what had gotten into him.  
  
She gave in, "Let's talk then."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Luke took a seat on top the kitchen table as April searched for the first aid kit. She finally found it and walked towards him. "You know if my nurses had looked anything like you when I was younger I would have had no problem going to the doctor," Luke joked. "'Cause with your little shorts and equally little tank top," he stated as he fingered each item, "you've got that whole Naughty Nurse vibe going for you."  
  
She looked up at him appealingly and said, "Oh I do?" as she wiped his arm off.  
  
"Yeah," he said huskily as she blew on his arm trying to dry it. He raised an eyebrow, "This is gonna get all sexy isn't it?"  
  
She laughed as she placed a band-aid on his arm and pulled back, "Well it's over now, so I don't know about that."  
  
He slid off the table and wrapped an arm around her waist, stepping toward her, and pushing her back gently against the counter. "But I haven't gotten to take care of you yet," he whispered.  
  
"By all means. . . ," she trailed off after giving him the invitation he had been waiting for.  
  
"Hop up," he said patting the countertop. She lifted her eyebrows, but obliged seating herself on the countertop.  
  
"Any complaints?" Luke asked as he pushed her legs apart smoothly and stepped between them.  
  
She locked her ankles behind his legs and glanced down at the minimal space between them, "Not yet," she told him.  
  
"That's good. I mean if you did I'd just have to kiss them away," he said as his fingers danced up and down her tanned legs. She raised an eyebrow apparently rethinking her previous answer. Luke continued, "For example, maybe if your neck was bothering you I might do something like this." He inched his way toward her neck where he planted light kisses up and down it. She let out a slow moan and leaned her head back as he deepened the kisses. He pulled back after a moment and grinned lazily, "But I guess if you don't have any complaints-" he was cut off when April fisted the front of his t-shirt and pulled him to her demandingly.  
  
"Don't tease me like that Scott," she warned. His blue eyes locked on her brown ones and he closed the distance between them pressing his lips to hers in a sweet, chaste kiss. His tongue grazed hers lips a second later and she parted them willingly, allowing him access. His hands found their way up into her hair where he was running his fingers through the length of it as hers locked behind him and ran across his toned back. She went up under his shirt and scratched lightly as he deepened the kiss. She pulled back a second later and trailed hot, open mouth kissed down his throat as he groaned in approval. He cupped her cheeks and pulled her forward to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her legs around him. Without pause, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, stepping back from the counter. He clumsily carried her into the living room without breaking the kiss once. April knew they were moving, she just wasn't sure where to, and she found that she didn't very much care as long as Luke kept doing exactly what he was doing. He stepped in front of the couch and dropped onto it, April landing in his lap. Minutes later they pulled back simultaneously and rested their foreheads against each other. They both let out a ragged breath as Luke openly stared at April.  
  
"What?" she questioned after a minute.  
  
He stared at her for a few seconds longer focusing intently on the smile she had fixed on him. "There's something about your eyes and your smile . . . and it's not just that they light up a room. They're a gateway to the world I want to be a part of."  
  
Her eyes widened and she smirked, "How long have you been practicing that one Luke?"  
  
"Awhile," he joked. "Did it work?"  
  
"Maybe . . .," she teased as he sat back onto the couch and pulled her head onto his chest. "I'll let you know." He laughed and started rubbing her lower back. She sighed, relaxing into him. "You think Haley and Nathan are ok up there?" she murmured.  
  
"Yeah, they'll be fine," he answered resting his chin on her head.  
  
"Why'd you guys show up?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to see you," he stated simply. "And he wanted to see Haley." She apparently accepted his answer because she didn't respond and he continued, snuggling down farther into the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table. He ran his fingers through her hair again and said, "Tell me something about you I don't know."  
  
"OK," she stated leading into a long talk.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"You never answered my question earlier," Nathan stated as he took a seat on Haley's bed.  
  
She stared at him recalling how many times he had sat in that very spot and how much things had changed. "You never answered me either," she stated then sighed. "Can we do this somewhere else?"  
  
"Yeah. Where?"  
  
"Let's go out back," she said and walked out. He followed her out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs, and through the back door. She stopped at the swing set her parents had bought for her many nieces and nephews and took a seat on one of the swings. She started swinging back and forth. Beside her Nathan squeezed into one. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Haley asked, "Why did you come here tonight? I thought you said all you had to say on the beach."  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I feel horrible for going off on you and for not being truthful with you. I just want us to be honest with each other Haley," he basically pleaded. "More than anything, I want that."  
  
"Are you sure about that? Because honesty changes things and it complicates things Nathan."  
  
"I'm sure," he said boldly.  
  
"So be honest with me then," she dared him expecting him to clam up and sit there silently.  
  
Instead he took a leap, "I've been doing a lot of thinking, and the thing is, I love you."  
  
"What?" Haley asked coming to a stop.  
  
"I love you," he stated simply and this time more assured.  
  
"How do you expect me to respond to this?" she asked him unbelievingly.  
  
"How about, you love me too?" Nathan tried.  
  
"How about, I'm leaving?" Haley shot out as she stood quickly.  
  
"You're leaving." He didn't question, he stated. Haley froze in place. "I tell you I love you and you're leaving," he again stated. She took a step forward then stopped again, turning around meeting his gaze. "I'm not stopping you," he told her.  
  
Maybe it was that he wasn't giving in and was now standing his ground and it was sexy or maybe it was just she really didn't want to walk away, whatever it was, it caused her to walk back toward him. He stared up at her as she reached out and put a hand on his cheek lovingly, "You don't even know me anymore Nate, how can you say you love me?"  
  
"I know that you'd stay in your pajamas all day if you could, I know you think Skittles should be one of the major food groups, I know despite your huge family you used to feel alone so you spent all your time with Luke and Karen wishing they'd adopt you when you were little, I know that you do this cute little thing with your nose when you think someone is nuts and bite the inside of your cheek when you're lying, I know that sometime between freshman year and now you found yourself and you're more comfortable in your skin than I've ever seen you be," he paused, "and I know that I love all that about you."  
  
She smiled at him and sighed, "You know all that from the past. We've changed, it's not a bad thing. If I tell you I love you, I want it to be me telling you I love the person you are now, not the person you used to be."  
  
"OK, I get that Hales, but the thing is. . . you can't just pretend that you don't love someone. Regardless of the past, I look at you and it's there. You look at me and for a second we connect again and I feel it. You feel it," he told her as he stood up from the swing. She just looked at him for a second before looking down to the ground not knowing what to say. He sighed, "But if we need to do this your way then you know I will." He laughed as she looked up at him and smiled. "So, let's do it. . . get to know each other again," he said.  
  
"Right now?" she asked.  
  
"Why not?" he asked as he led her over to a picnic table where they sat to talk.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Your turn," April said as she pinched Luke's side. "Your turn, as in stop laughing at me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just funny!" he snickered.  
  
"It wasn't funny Lucas! I was scarred for life!"  
  
"Tell me another funny story," he said still laughing.  
  
"You are so retarded," she said still perched in his lap. "Am I not hurting you?"  
  
"No! Just tell me another story," he begged.  
  
"Then you'll tell me stories about you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed.  
  
"OK, have I told you about the first time I got drunk?"  
  
"No," he said lighting up.  
  
She laughed. "All right, well first you have to know that I grew up in church, deep in the Bible belt. I'm talking whenever the doors were opened we were there. My uncle was a preacher and my mom, his sister, was slash is an extremely religious person. There was never a drop of alcohol in my house, ever. So the year I was 16 me, my mom, and my two brothers moved into an apartment. My dad was on active duty so he wasn't around. Anyway, a couple of my friends lived at the same apartments and they decided to have a party one night. I mean, we're talking a party right above our apartment. I get piss drunk and stumble down the stairs at like 11:00 that night. I smelt like a distillery Luke, it was horrible! I walk in and my mom's sitting at the kitchen table reading her Bible! Reading her Bible! She just looks at me and she knew. Then my older brother Jeremy walks in, who was 17 at the time, and just starts laughing cause he knows too. Mom's like, 'April, have you been drinking?' I'm scared shitless so I start shaking my head no back and forth which only makes me feel like I'm going to puke. She's like, 'Yes you have', and starts lecturing me. . . quoting bible verses. Oh my gosh, it was so horrible, I felt like the biggest sinner and Jeremy's like laughing his head off telling me God's going to strike me down any minute now. Me, in my drunkenness, keep protesting I haven't been drinking. Finally Mom gets sick of it and just says, 'We'll deal with this in the morning,'" she paused waiting for Luke to quite down.  
  
"I would have loved to see this," he said. "Continue . . ."  
  
"Well for dramatic build up, I throw my hands in the hair and yell, 'I haven't been drinking Mom!' before spinning around and attempting to stalk back to my room. Only . . . I ran into the wall and fell down."  
  
"S hit, what'd your Mom do?" Luke asked.  
  
"She actually laughed. Jeremy did too. I crawled into my room and passed out," she finished. "OK, so you've been briefed on my entire life Luke, tell me some Lucas stories!"  
  
"All right," he started then noticed the band-aid on his arm. "Why is there a Barbie band-aid on my arm?"  
  
"Well there were only cartoon band-aids, and all I really know about your childhood is that you used to play with Barbie dolls," she told him slyly.  
  
"Who told you that?" he asked.  
  
"Haley," she stated.  
  
"They weren't dolls. . .ok, they were. But Barbie was really hot naked," he added. April rolled her eyes.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Haley and Nathan were now sitting on top of the picnic table facing each other.  
  
"God Nate, I'm so sorry. I had no clue," Haley said wiping at tears. Nathan had just told her about Ryan and his death.  
  
"I know you didn't know Hales," he told her. "I still miss him like hell, how could I not?" he laughed. "I swear every time I look at Raegan I see him. The other day I was keeping her and we're just sitting there coloring and she out of nowhere lets out this huge poot. I thought I was going to die. I fell off the couch I was laughing so hard. She just giggled, it was like Ryan was right there with us!" Haley smiled and laughed along with him. "All right, your turn," he said.  
  
"What's my question?" Haley asked him.  
  
"Have you been in love?" he asked seriously.  
  
"You mean besides with you?" she asked and he grinned and nodded.  
  
"I don't know, I thought I was," she started and he nodded indicating for her to go on. "It was a little over a year after we broke up. His name was Aiden and he was the kind of guy I had always pictured myself with before you came along. He was older, in law school, we used to get into these intense debates and I would find myself awed at his way of thinking. He was at the top of his class-"  
  
"Basically my polar opposite?" Nathan cut in trying to hide the hurt in his voice.  
  
"I think that was the whole point Nathan," she told him gently. "I was never your type, nor were you mine so for me to date someone like you would have made no sense. It wasn't about being with someone like you for me, not even in the beginning . . . it was solely about being with YOU."  
  
He nodded his head. "Did he make you happy?" he asked awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah. He made me think and he made me smile. He made me . . . happy I guess, but he didn't make me laugh."  
  
"Well what happened?"  
  
"Life, I guess . . .," she said cryptically. "We broke up after about 9 months." Not really accepting her answer, but nonetheless letting it go he nodded. "And I guess here's the part where I have to be honest. . ." she trailed off as she bit down on her lip. "You know when we were together no one thought it would last. Your dad was always quick to point out we were too young and we'd understand when we got older that what we had was nothing. Then when we broke up I had people telling me that I'd look back on it in a few years and see it was just puppy love. . . but here's the thing: It's 5 years later, I'm 24 years old now and no one has ever made me feel the way you do." A huge smile overtook his face and Haley continued. "What about you? Have you been in love?"  
  
"With you," he supplied. "After we broke up I didn't really date for awhile. I kinda lived out this whole 'Get up, get out, get drunk. Repeat as needed' motto." She laughed and he cut in, "I'm serious. Ain't love grand?"  
  
"Totally," she deadpanned.  
  
"After that phase I dated a lot, nothing serious. Then right around the time Ryan died I met this girl, Katie, and we started dating. I think I was really craving a relationship after I lost him so it got serious fast. . . then she started getting jealous of all the time I was spending with Natalie and Raegan and I knew it was over. We broke up not long after."  
  
"Did she know about the situation with Natalie and Raegan, how you promised Ryan you'd take care of them?"  
  
"Yep," he informed her.  
  
"And she still got jealous?" He nodded. "That's not right. She should have understood and supported you," Haley commented.  
  
"Well not everyone's as awesome as you Hales," he said sincerely.  
  
"There's no need for sarcasm Nathan," she told him abruptly.  
  
"I wasn't being sarcastic," he defended.  
  
"Oh," she said.They both laughed and Nathan impulsively leaned toward her wrapping her in a hug. She relaxed against his chest and he sighed. "See Hales? We fit. How can you doubt that?"  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder and also sighed, "I don't doubt it Nathan. I know what we had was real. It was hard sometimes, but it was great all the time. I know I loved you then.. . . but that doesn't change what I said earlier. I want to be sure about now."  
  
"I know," he said softly as he released his grip on her and they both sat back, a bit awkwardly. She rubbed her arms unconsciously and he noticed the chill bumps, "Want to take this inside?"  
  
"Can we keep talking if we do?" she asked him and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Of course," he told her and took her hand leading them back to her room where they stayed up all night talking.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The morning sun blared through the living room windows and woke Luke up from his spot on the couch. Noting the warm body covering his, he opened one eye slowly as last night came back to him. He wiggled a little to the left and resituated his arms from around her waist. April grunted in her sleep and burrowed her head between his shoulder and the couch cushion.  
  
"Wake up," he whispered in her ear. "Wake up," he tried louder this time.  
  
"Leave me alone," she groaned. "It's too early."  
  
"It's 10:15," he told her looking over to the clock.  
  
"But we only went to sleep at like 5," she whined and dammnit, he was turned on by it.  
  
"I'm taking you somewhere, go get a shower," he directed. When she didn't move he began tickling her.  
  
"I don't want to," she stated trying to wiggle away from him, but it didn't work.  
  
"To bad," he told her sitting up and in turn causing her to sit up seeing as how she was laid on top him. She groaned, but stood from the couch.  
  
"I hope you know I don't like you," April told him.  
  
"You liked me last night," he pointed out.  
  
"Well you kissed me last night. This morning you interrupted my sleep," she pointed out. He leaned in and kissed her forehead pulling back with a smirk, "You like me now?"  
  
"Maybe a little," she relented as they made their way up the stairs. Haley's door was wide open so they walked in. Luke stopped a few feet into the room causing April to run into him. She peered around him and let out an "Awwwwww." Haley and Nathan were asleep on Haley's bed. Haley was snuggled up under the covers and Nathan was laying on top of them.  
  
Luke took a step toward them, but April grabbed his arm. "Just let them sleep," she said then grabbed some clothes and headed off to the hall bathroom to take a shower.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"I can't believe you haven't asked me where we're going yet," Luke said from the driver side.  
  
"Why? If I asked you wouldn't tell me would you?"  
  
He glanced over at her and sucked in a breath. How she managed to look that good, this early, in a pair of low rise light jeans and a black tank top he didn't know. "Nope," he answered with a smile.  
  
She returned his smile then took in his clothes. "Did you take a shower?"  
  
"Yeah, why? Do I stink?" he teased.  
  
"A little," she threw back, "but it's probably because you're wearing the same clothes from last night," she said indicating his black basketball shorts and grey t-shirt. They drove for a mere 5 minutes before he pulled into a parking lot in front of a café. She peered out the window and turned to him with wide eyes. "This is your mom's place!"  
  
He looked at her surprised, "Yeah. How'd you know that?"  
  
"Haley worked here in high school. . . Karen's Café. What are we doing here?"  
  
He climbed out of the driver's side and walked around to the passenger side, pulling open the door. "I want you to meet my mom," he mumbled.  
  
"You what?" she asked smiling slightly. He was just too cute.  
  
He sighed as if repeating himself would cause him physical pain. "I want you to meet my mom."  
  
"Okay," she said sweetly climbing out of the car. He led her up the sidewalk and into the café where the few customers all glanced up as they entered. She noticed a pretty dark headed woman head towards the back without noticing them.  
  
"Hey guys," someone called out and they both turned in the direction of the voice.  
  
"What's up?" Luke greeted as he took April's hand and led her to the counter where Peyton and Jake were seated. What looked like a notebook filled with wedding details sat in front of them and they both observed Jake's bored expression.  
  
"We had to come go over some last minute stuff with Deb," Peyton explained.  
  
"What are y'all doing here?" Jake asked with a weird expression.  
  
"Just coming by," Luke replied nonchalantly.  
  
"He's lying, he wanted me to meet his mom," April added. Luke blushed and Jake laughed.  
  
"S hit, I have to see this," he said as Peyton raised her eyebrows in amusement.  
  
"Coming out of retirement Scott?" she teased Luke.  
  
He ignored them and April's confused look. "Where's Jenny?"  
  
"Keith's got her and Lacin at the shop with him," Peyton said.  
  
"He'll be getting a ton of work done today," Jake said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, I'm back, where were we?" Deb interrupted as she flipped through the notebook not noticing the two new guests. When no one responded she looked up. "Luke! Hi!"  
  
"Hey Deb, this is April," he introduced.  
  
She let go of his hand to shake Deb's. "Nice to meet you," April told her and smiled as Luke reached for her hand again, which didn't go unnoticed by Deb.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," she chirped. "If you'll all excuse me . . . I'll be right back." She gave them all a big smile and headed towards the back.  
  
Peyton let out a hearty laugh and Jake snickered. "You know she's running back there to tell your mom you're out here with a girl don't you?" Jake said between laughs.  
  
Luke shoved him and he bumped into Peyton and turned to April, "I just want to apologize in advance for what you're about go through."  
  
"What are you talking-," she started, but was cut off.  
  
Karen came out of the back and called out, "Lucas!" while walking towards them. She took in the sight before her, her son and the pretty brunette. He was holding her hand! 'There's hope for grandchildren yet', she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Mom," Luke leaned over the counter to hug her.  
  
"Hey sweetie," she returned as he pulled away and yet again, reached for April's hand pulling her towards him. He pulled her to his side and wrapped and arm around her waist.  
  
"Mom, this is April, my date to the wedding. April, this is my mom," he said pointing between the two.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Scott," April said with a smile. "I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"You have?" Karen said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, from Luke and from Haley," she told her.  
  
"You know Haley?" Karen asked and Deb perked up at the mention of her son's ex.  
  
"They're best friends," Luke explained. "I met April when I went to visit Hales awhile back."  
  
Karen nodded then pointed to the stool in front of her, "Have a seat, I'd love to get to know you."  
  
"The feeling is mutual," April returned as she plopped down into the seat. "But can I puh-lease get something to eat. I'm starving!" she said as she glared at Luke.  
  
Karen laughed, "He dragged you out of bed to come meet me and didn't feed you right?"  
  
"Yes!" April exclaimed as everyone watched as the two joked with each other.  
  
"What would you like?" Karen asked.  
  
"Can I have a cinnamon roll, I loooove cinnamon rolls," she gushed.  
  
"Sure," Karen laughed and went to get it.  
  
"This is going well . . . you better hold on to her Luke," Jake whispered.  
  
"Where's Haley?" Peyton asked April.  
  
"And where's Nathan Luke? I thought he was staying with you," Deb asked.  
  
Still reflecting on Jake's word, Luke didn't even think about it when he answered, "He's at Haley's." Everyone stared at him as he realized his slip- up.  
  
"Whose at Haley's?" Karen asked as she walked back up and placed April's cinnamon roll in front of her.  
  
"Nathan," Deb told her excitedly.  
  
"Really? Are they back together?"  
  
This was met by a resounding, "No."  
  
"Are they getting back together?" Deb asked.  
  
Luke looked back and forth between his mom and Karen. "Nathan and I's love lives don't stand a chance between the two of you!"  
  
"It didn't look like they were getting back together yesterday," Peyton spoke up.  
  
"What happened?" Karen asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Nathan lost his temper and Haley laid into him," Luke stated with a grin.  
  
"Well go Haley," Deb said boldly. Off everyone's looks she explained, "He can't call home without asking if I've heard anything about Haley or talked to Anne and Jim, but then she gets here and he puts up some sort of front. He may be my son, but he's being stupid."  
  
Peyton burst out laughing, "Couldn't have said it better myself!"  
  
Karen chuckled, "Well what's going on with them?"  
  
"I don't know," Jake answered and Peyton and Luke nodded in agreement.  
  
Karen stole a glance at April who was busying herself with her cinnamon roll. "You seem to know something."  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about," April stated with a wide smile. They all groaned.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Nathan awoke in an unfamiliar, yet familiar place. He yawned and sat up glancing around the room then looking down. Haley. He smiled, despite trying not to at the sleeping form behind him. The CD he had made her caught his eye on the floor and he slowly stood from the bed, crossed the room and picked it up. Getting an idea, he popped it open and placed it in Haley's CD player. He set the alarm to go off in two minutes and placed the CD to play at random. He stole another glance at Haley before roaming into the bathroom where he peed, washed his hands, then borrowed Haley's toothbrush to brush his teeth. By the time he walked back into the room and crossed over to the bed staring down at Haley the CD kicked on.  
  
'How can I just let you walk away Just leave without a trace When I stand here taking every breath With you, ooh You're the only one who really knew me at all How can you just walk away from me When all I can do is watch you leave 'Cause we shared the laughter and the pain And even shared the tears You're the only one who really knew me at all  
  
So take a look at me now There's just an empty space And there's nothing left here to remind me Just a memory of your face So take a look at me now There's just an empty space And you coming back to me Is against the odds And that's what I've got to face  
  
I wish I could just make you turn around Turn around and see me cry There's so much I need to say to you So many reasons why You're the only one who really knew me at all  
  
So take a look at me now There's just an empty space And there's nothing left here to remind me Just a memory of your face Take a look at me now There's just an empty space But to wait for you Well that's all I can do And that's what I've got to face Take a good look at me now Cause oh, I'll just be standing here And you coming back to me Is against all odds But that's a chance I've got to take Take a good look at me now'  
  
Haley awoke soon after it started playing and looked up to find Nathan looking down at her. They had stayed in that spot, eyes locked on each other till the song started to fade out. Haley sat up and stretched smiling at Nathan.  
  
"Morning," he said as he put a hand out to her. "Come on."  
  
"Come where?" she questioned.  
  
"With me downstairs. I'm making you breakfast," he answered with a grin.  
  
"Nathan. . .," she started.  
  
"What? This is all part of the Nathan Scott charm, you're the one who said we had to get to know each other again," he said smiling as she allowed him to pull her out of the bed and down the stairs.  
  
"So you cook for all the girls?" she teased.  
  
"Yep," he stated cockily. "If all the girls mean you, Raegan, and Natalie." They entered the kitchen and he turned toward her, "Pancakes?" She smiled up at him lazily and started to add a request but he cut her off. "We're not putting chocolate chips in the pancakes Hales."  
  
She pouted then crossed her arms, "I got news for you Nathan Scott. . . yes we are!"  
  
30 minutes and many chocolate chip pancakes later they trudged back up to Haley's room. "I'm going to take a shower Nate. Then we can call Luke and April and see where they are if you want."  
  
"All right," he said falling onto the bed. "I'm going to go back to sleep, wake me up when you get out."  
  
She laughed, "We just woke up!"  
  
"No, you just woke up. We didn't fall asleep till past 7, then I woke back up at 10:45 and watched you for 20 minutes before falling back asleep, then woke back up at 12:20."  
  
"You watched me sleep?" she repeated with a grin.  
  
He shrugged, "Yeah. . . how was I supposed to not? The most perfect thing I know was laying beside me."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The doorbell rang a little after Haley got out of the shower and got dressed. She jogged down the stairs figuring it was April and Luke returning from wherever they had gone to. She threw the door open and was tackled.  
  
"Tutor girl!" Brooke yelled jokingly from on top of her.  
  
"Tigger," Haley groaned. "You're squishing my ovaries."  
  
"What's up? Where is everyone? I went to Peyton's, I went to Jake's. . . no one was home," Brooke told her as she stood up.  
  
"I don't know," Haley answered looking up to her room nervously.  
  
Brooke noticed her. "What's going on Haley?"  
  
"Nothing," Haley squeaked.  
  
"Is someone here?" Brooke asked curiously walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Noooooooo," Haley denied.  
  
"Liar," Brooke stated before running up the stairs. Haley chased after her, but she was to late. She walked into her room to find Brooke staring at the sleeping Nathan with her jaw on the floor. She turned toward Haley gleefully, "Jake owes me 50 bucks!"  
  
"Why?" Haley asked warily pulling her out of the room.  
  
"I bet him you guys would hook up," Brooke told her candidly.  
  
"Nothing happened Brooke," Haley told her laughing.  
  
She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "Right."  
  
"I swear. We just talked all night." Brooke frowned and pushed Haley toward the door. "What are you doing?" Haley half yelled.  
  
"Get back in there and take one for the team Hales. I could really use the cash."  
  
Haley scoffed, "Bulls hit Brooke. You don't need the money."  
  
She grinned, "Yeah, you're right. . . but you need the action!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
OK, I had expected this to go much further into the trip, but the characters all had a mind of their own. The Lapril make out scene. . . totally not planned. Luke just begged me to hook him up. The next update should be out soon!  
  
Song used is "Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)" the Gavin Degraw version, because it's way better than the original! :)  
  
Thanks again everyone! Please reply! Much Love!  
  
Crediting "When Harry Met Sally" because I borrowed a quote and also Dawson's Creek because I watched it and the whole Luke playing with Barbies thing happened with Charlie (CMM) and he was so cute there, I just had to use it!  
  
Yeah, I know... no Naley kissage. Soon and very soon my friends . . .if you're nice. ;) Hah kidding. I love James to much to keep Nathan on my s hit list for long.... Ha. 


	15. Chapter 14

Hey all. I would love to do my regular reviewer notes, but I am running way late and am supposed to move out in an hour. I will post replies at a later date, with the next chapter. THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH THIS. Y'all are the best. Please reply!

Happy Reading....

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 14

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh my God! I hate you. You're such a jackass Nathan!" Haley yelled throwing her flip flop at him.

He dodged it and yelled back, "It's not my fault you suck Haley!" She grabbed her other flip flop off her foot and stepped toward him. "Get away from me. You're insane," he spit out.

She glared at him as Peyton and Jake stepped into the room. They looked to the couch at April and Luke who rolled their eyes at the scene before them.

"What's going on?" Jake asked cautiously, temporarily halting Haley's shoe-throwing. She spun around, then pointed back to Nathan. "He cheated!"

Peyton's mouth dropped open. "You cheated on her?"

Nathan's head jerked in her direction. "No!" he yelled causing Peyton and Jake to look at them more confused.

"He cheated!" Haley yelled again. "He wrecked into me so he could win!"

"No, you just suck at PlayStation," he stated causing her to glare at him.

"You ran into me!" she yelled then turned towards Luke and April, "Didn't he?"

"Yes," April agreed.

"No," Luke disagreed then accepted Nathan's high five.

"Uggh. . .Scott brother's can bite me," Haley stated hotly. "I need another beer, anyone else?"

"Get me one," Jake told her as Nathan's eyes met Lucas' and they made a dive knocking Haley to the carpeted floor. She yelled and wiggled trying to free herself from under them, but it was pretty much pointless. Nathan playfully bit her shoulder and she tried to elbow him. A second later she yelped loudly and froze. "Who just bit my ass?" she questioned carefully. Nathan's eyes widened and he turned toward Luke menacingly.

"That was your hip!" Luke yelled.

"That was my ass," Haley shot back.

Nathan pulled himself up and shoved Luke off Haley roughly, leveling him with a glare, "Stay away from her ass."

"That's sick Nathan. I have no desire to be near her ass," Luke said pushing him back and standing up.

"So now something's wrong with my ass?" Haley questioned obviously trying to start something between the two boys. They each turned to look at her.

"No," Nathan grinned.

"Yes," Luke added. "It's like my sister's ass."

"I have an ass like a 5 year old?" she questioned.

He frowned, "That came out wrong. I mean you're like my sister, hence the not wanting to be near your ass."

"Right," Haley rolled her eyes. "Well, if your teeth come anywhere near my ass again, I will hit you in the balls," she threatened before giving him a big smile and traipsing off to the kitchen.

Jake and Peyton bust out laughing while Nathan and Luke both had a bowled over look to them. April snickered and Luke glared at her, "You think that's funny? Think of all the things I can't do without my balls!"

Brooke chose to finally show up at that moment, letting herself in Jake's house and finding everyone in the living room. She glanced around. Jake and Peyton were laughing extremely loudly, Luke was glaring at some chick on the couch- possibly the girl he had taken to the café that Peyton had told her about earlier-, Nathan's face was a cross of confusion, pain, and laughter. No one had noticed her until Haley came through the kitchen a second later and smiled at Brooke. She made a pointing gesture around the room, "Everyone here is a crazy person."

"Obviously," Brooke stated. "Listen guys, I ran into an old friend at the grocery store and brought him with me."

"OK. . . where is he?" Peyton asked.

"Why'd you go to the grocery store?" Nathan asked.

"He's waiting outside," Brooke stated. "And to get beer, duh." She turned and went back out, returning a few seconds later with . . .

"Tim!" Haley yelled running towards him and enveloping him in a hug.

"Uhhh, hey Haley," he replied looking around the room for an explanation.

"She's drunk," Jake supplied still laughing.

Haley spun around clumsily and pointed a finger at him. "You are too!" she exclaimed, "And as for the rest of you. . . you're not far behind us." She laughed loudly and turned back towards Tim, hugging him again. He pulled back from her as nonchalantly as he could when he noticed Nathan on the other side of the room.

"Hey man," he greeted Nathan who had crossed the room and one arm hugged him. "What's up?'" he greeted Luke and Jake who were currently shaking his hand.

"Just hanging out," Jake explained as Luke crossed back to the couch and sat down, wrapping an arm around April and plunking a kiss on her temple. Everyone watched silently as Brooke walked over and stood in front of them. Brooke hadn't liked any of the girls Luke had dated in college, not that she had met most of them or that she still harbored feelings for Luke anymore. After a brief reconciliation she had actually been the one to call it quits between them.

She looked down at them and sighed. "Here's the thing: I came here all prepared to hate on you when Peyt told me Luke had a date. I figured it was my duty as an ex-girlfriend. And then," she focused on Luke, "you went and took her to the café, introduced her to your Mom, and as far as I know. . . she's the first girl you've done that with since. . .well me." She looked back to April, "So obviously you're awesome and I guess, just . . .," she glanced around and laughed, "welcome to the craziness."

April smiled up at her, "Thanks," and Luke smiled gratefully.

"I think we resent that," Haley said from her place where she was laying in the floor, she was interrupted when Jake let out a loud burp, but nonetheless, laughed and rolled over to high five him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where ya been man? It's been forever," Nathan said leading Tim into the kitchen for a beer. He grabbed one for himself out of the fridge then leaned back into to get Tim one.

"No thanks," Tim told him as Nathan tried to hand it off.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. . . I can't stay long. I gotta get back to my parents house," Tim explained.

"All right," Nathan told him. "That's cool, as long as you come back out tomorrow night. We're gonna go out to Luke's, have a Bachelor party for Jake."

"Yeah, I'll try and work it out," Tim said. Nathan looked at him strangely, but just nodded his head as they headed back into the living room. They had just stepped in when Haley called out, "Nate, get me another beer."

He turned in his steps and took a few steps before freezing, then turning around slowly. "Oh my God. I'm your bitch," he realized. Without a second's pause everyone bust out laughing, even Tim who had seemed reluctant to be there.

"Yeah you are!" Jake yelled drunkenly.

"And you're Peyton's bitch," Luke added then took a long swig of his Bud Light.

"At least I have a bitch," he shot back then backtracked after a slap on his chest from Peyton. "Oowww baby, I meant at least I have someone that I am their bitch," he squinted. "Did that make sense?"

"Not to me," Haley giggled. "Nathan! Snap, snap!" she yelled accentuating with a snap of her fingers.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

An hour later found them in Jake's basement game room playing pool listening to some old rap CD Luke had found wedged between the couch cushions. They were all pretty much drunk, but somehow Nathan, Luke, Peyton, and April had held onto the body control it took to play pool. The girls were kicking ass. Tim had left about 15 minutes ago, promising to give Nate a call tomorrow, and see them all at the wedding if not sooner. Brooke had fallen asleep on the upstairs couch, exhausted from her long flight. Nathan was leaned across the table with his tongue stuck out

setting up his shot when he noticed Haley and Jake. Having far surpassed everyone else's drunkenness they were standing on top of the couch grinding. Haley was donning Jake's trucker hat (yes, they had actually come back in style by now). Nathan squinted harder, like he thought maybe he was seeing things. He sat down his pool stick and turned to Peyton. "Wait. . . aren't you marrying Jake?"

"Yes, but," she waved a hand as if to dismiss his questioning, "they're so cute."

"No, they're not," he argued. "That's my. . .my, uh. . ."

"Your uh?" Luke taunted. Nathan glared at him, then at April. "Hey! Get back on your side of the table! Stop distracting my partner!"

Luke and April simply rolled their eyes at Nathan and Peyton ordered, "Just shoot." He did, then Haley's cell beeped, followed by a "You there Hales?"

She paused, mid-grind and blinked a few times looking around. Her eyes landed on her cell phone and she laughed loudly, "Ohhhh. . .I thought Jet was here!" She bounced off the couch, tripped over April's flip flops and finally made it to her phone hitting the two way button.

"Jet?" she squealed gaining everyone in the room's attention. April went running towards Haley who dodged her attempts at grabbing the phone.

"Haley-bell? Hey baby, what's up?" he returned.

"No fair! Share the Jet love!" April pouted.

Haley had apparently not let go of the talk button till after that sentence came out because he came back with, "Hey. . .don't fight. There's enough of me to go around, y'all know I play it like that."

"You're such a whore Jet," April quipped drunkenly. "It's something I love about you."

"Me too," Haley agreed. "But I can't believe you went to PC! I'm mad."

Nathan tore his eyes from Haley to address Luke, "Who the f uck is that?"

"I don't know!" Luke responded, not to worried about it.

"Why are you mad?" Jet laughed.

"You got a lap dance," she whined.

"Well. . .yeah. But you know I prefer lap dances from you," he flirted.

"Heeeeyyyy!" April started.

"And from you," Jet added.

"Who the f uck is that?" Luke asked, suddenly interested.

"Who'd you give a lap dance to?" Nathan asked trying to stay calm as he walked toward Haley.

"Jet," she answered. "but just a couple of times is all," she finished before clicking the talk button again.

"Who is Jet?" Luke asked April. She had apparently grown bored of the conversation because she was now crawling into Luke's lap on the couch. He forgot why he was mad.

"Our friend," she answered, then leaned in capturing his lips.

"You miss me?" Jet questioned. "Cause I know I miss y'all."

"I miss you soooooo much Jet," Haley dramatized. "I think April does too, but she's sucking face."

"Ape is? D amn. . . with who?"

"Some guy," she responded as she pointed lazily to April and Luke as if Jet could see her.

"Well ok, you're not sucking face with anyone though are you?"

"Nooooo!" she promised.

"All right, good. You know you're my girl."

Haley giggled and a few feet away Nathan tensed visibly. He glanced around the game room seeing if anyone was catching any of this, but . . .lovely. Peyton was seated on the pool table making out with Jake and April and Luke were doing the same on the couch. Why was he always missing out on the loving?

"Hey?" Jet called out. "Did you know Mason was banging that Carrie chick?"

"Yeah, he's tapping that," Haley said proudly.

"Well s hit, I didn't. I went by his apartment the other night, walked in, heard all this moaning, it was hilarious Haley. But it sucked, cause I wanted to booty call you but you went and left the state on me," he joked unbeknownst to Nathan, who was by now fuming.

She snorted, "Please. Like you don't have 50 booty calls within a 5 mile radius of you." He laughed and she noticed Nathan standing to the side, hands clenched, trying very hard not to stare at her. Seeing him there, like that, killed her buzz a little. "Jet, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, love you."

"Love you, have fun, bye," he said then the phone beeped one final time. She took in the making out couples around them and rolled her eyes. Nathan chuckled a little, following her train of thought, as she stepped toward him smiling. She laid her head across his broad chest and felt him relax. "Just a friend," she answered his unasked question.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nathan staggered into Jake's kitchen yawning. He paused in the door frame and stretched as Jake looked up from where he was standing at the counter. He was downing orange juice and taking what looked like at least 5 Tylenol.

"Rough night?" Nathan grunted out.

Jake winced at the noise. "Yeah. . .wasn't it?"

Nathan laughed, "Little bit, but it was fun." Jake nodded his head in agreement and Nathan added, "You better feel better before tonight."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Bachelor party," Nathan stated as Peyton walked in.

She raised her eyebrows, "Big plans for the night?"

"Nah," Jake joked, "couple of strippers, maybe some hookers."

She smiled at him cheekily and replied, "Sounds like you."

She grabbed a pop tart out of the pantry and slipped into Jake's lap.

"What's going on with you and Haley?" Jake asked taking a bite out of his fiancés pop tart. She swatted at him as Nathan tried to hide his smile. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm throwin' down my best moves, so I guess we'll see right?" he winked and Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder how the two of you and Luke actually ever got girlfriends," she told them.

"Good looks," they said in unison and laughed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Peyton, Haley, April, and Brooke were seated around Peyton's apartment living room.

"OK. . . so wait, what time are we leaving?" Peyton asked.

"Why don't we leave from here around 7:30?" Haley asked and everyone nodded in agreement.

"So it's just us and Harper?" Peyton asked. Peyton had met Harper Trenton at Freshman Orientation at NYU and they had been really good friends since then. She had been Harper Seem back then, but Jake introduced her to his friend Ben Trenton their Sophomore year and they had gotten married two years later. Ben was going to be a groomsmen in the wedding and Harper was going to be one of the bridesmaids.

"Yep," Brooke answered then continued, "So meet here at 7:30, then we'll go to South's for dinner, then T.K.'s Bar and Club where the real fun should begin!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Luke stepped out of the shower and pulled on some basketball shorts. He walked into the living room and over to Nathan who was on the computer. "What's the plan for tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know," Nathan answered truthfully. He looked around as if the answer would just hit him. Apparently it did, "I guess we could just hang out here and drink and stuff."

Luke rolled his eyes. "OK. If I ever get married, you are not in charge of the bachelor party."

"You got a better idea?" Nathan challenged.

Luke scoffed, "I could come up with a better idea than that anytime."

"Do it then," Nathan stated simply.

Luke stayed silent for a moment then, "I wonder what the girls are doing for Peyton."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Did you decide what you're wearing?" Haley called out to April from the bathroom where she was battling against her hair with the curling iron.

"Nope," April answered as she entered the bathroom and sighed.

"Can I just take a minute and complain how unfair it is I have to straighten my hair then curl it with the curling iron?" Haley pointed out.

"You can . . . but, I have to do it too so don't expect much sympathy."

"Thanks a lot," Haley shot back as her cell rang. She reached down and grabbed it. "Hello?"

-------

"Hey gorgeous."

-------

She let out a hearty laugh. "Hey Nate."

-------

He returned the laugh. "What are you doing?"

-------

"Getting ready to go out for Peyt," she supplied. "What about you?"

-------

"Just sitting here at Luke's. So y'all are going out?" he echoed.

-------

"Yep. . .wait, I thought you and Luke had planned something for Jake?" she asked.

-------

"Well. . yeah. I mean, we planned to sit around here and get drunk."

-------

She laughed, then sighed. "Nate! This is supposed to be his bachelor party! You mean to tell me you guys didn't get him strippers or anything?"

"They didn't even get him strippers?" April yelled in the background.

-------

"No," he admitted. "We thought Peyton might get mad. Wait. Did y'all get strippers for Peyton?"

-------

"No, but we thought about it," she told him. "Listen, you can't just sit there at Luke's. Take him out to a bar or something. Buy him a lap dance. He's going to be stuck with Peyton for the rest of his life," Haley joked.

-------

Nathan laughed then, "OK, well I guess I need to go think something up. Luke wants to talk to April though. I'll call you later all right?"

-------

"K. Have fun!" she chirped.

-------

"You too," he answered before passing the phone to Luke.

-------

"Hey," April greeted.

-------

"Hey," Luke returned. "What are you doing?"

-------

"Getting ready. . . but I can't decide what to wear," she huffed.

-------

"Where are y'all going?" Luke inquired.

-------

"Out to eat then to some bar slash club," she answered.

-------

He paused after her answer. "Well. . . you can never go wrong with sweatpants and a turtleneck," he jested. She heard a muffled voice in the background then, "Yeah, Nate says to tell Haley that's what she should wear too."

-------

"Wishful thinking. . .," she joked and he laughed.

-------

"I miss you," he said in a low voice, no doubt trying to not let his brother hear him. No such luck, cause she could hear Nate snickering in the background. "You shut up," Luke warned. "You've been whining about wanting to see Haley all afternoon." She heard Nathan grumble something then Luke laughed. "So you think we can come see y'all when you get back tonight?"

-------

"I think that can be arranged," April answered.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Peyt!" Brooke called out as she rang the doorbell to her apartment numerous times. "Time to get this party started!" She smoothed out her pink ruffled skirt and adjusted her lacy black spaghetti strap tank.

A few seconds later the door swung open revealing Jake. "Nice look Jagelski," Brooke commented on his jeans and orange and white plaid button up. She narrowed her eyes. "Where's Peyt? We have wildness to attend to."

Jake laughed then stepped back allowing Brooke in. She headed to the living room and Jake followed her.

"Where are you going Pey?" Jenny asked from where she was seated on the floor. Peyton was French-braiding her long, wavy light brown hair.

"I have to go to a meeting tonight, "Peyton told her knowing if she said anything about a party, they'd be spending the next hour telling Jenny she couldn't go.

"Like Daddy's?" Jenny asked as Peyton finished the braid and wrapped a hair-tie around it.

"Yeah," Peyton answered as Brooke and Jake entered the living room.

"Auntie Brooke!" Jenny yelled as she charged her, almost knocking her down.

"Hey baby girl! How are you? I've missed you!" Brooke told her as she leaned down to hug her.

"I'm good! Are you going to the meeting with Pey?"

"Yeah, but we wish we could stay and play with you," Brooke told her as she smiled over her head at Peyton.

"Me too!" Jenny yelled. "Can we play tomorrow though?"

"We sure can. We'll all play at the Rehearsal Dinner ok?" Brooke asked her.

"Yeah!" Jenny yelled and began dancing around.

"All right Jen, we have to leave now," Jake told his daughter.

She stopped and looked up at him. "Where are we going?"

"You're going to Gran and Gramps Jagelski's house remember?"

"Oh yeah!" she said excitedly.

"I love you Pey! See you tomorrow!" Jenny told her as she wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged.

"I love you too," she said returning the hug. "And I love you," Peyton added as she gave Jake a quick peck. "Have fun."

"I love you too, y'all girls be good," he winked as he picked Jenny up and headed out the door.

"Bye Auntie Brooke!" she called out as the left.

"Bye cutie!" Brooke yelled before turning back to Peyton. "You look hot," Brooke stated observing Peyton's dark jeans and red v-neck tank with scrushing down the sides. "We need a camera."

Peyton raised her eyebrows, but still went to get hers out of her room. When she returned she handed it over to Brooke. About that time Haley and April let themselves into the apartment and Brooke turned the camera on them. "Before and after shots of our night!" she called out cheerily. 'Pose!" They scrambled into a Charlie's Angel style pose and Brooke snapped the picture. "One more," she directed and set the camera down on top the TV where it would line up with their faces. "Peyt, come on. We're getting in this one." Peyton obliged and stepped toward Haley and April as Brooke did the same. However, Haley had shoved April and she stumbled on the carpeting. She grabbed Haley who reached out for anything and was met with Peyton's shirt. Peyton grabbed onto Brooke and they all started falling towards the couch as the camera snapped. They lay tangled, laughing for a minute before Brooke stood to check the picture. "Dammnit, you guys! No one's going to believe this was a before picture!" The three still laying on the couch only laughed harder as Brooke pouted.

"We can go when you guys are ready. I told Harper we would pick her up at her hotel cause it's in Durham," Peyton told them standing.

"OK, so we're ready then," April said. "Right?" she asked as the turned to pull Haley up from the couch.

"Yep," Brooke answered.

"Wooo-hooooo!" Haley yelled as she turned toward the door. When she was greeted with silence she turned back around. "I 'm just trying to get everyone in the party mood," she explained.

"Turn back around," Brooke directed.

Coming out of hiding?" Peyton questioned deviously as Haley did as she was told.

Haley just turned back around flipped them off before smiling widely and traipsing out the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Lucas?" Jake called out as he stuck his head in the apartment door.

"We're in here," Luke yelled from the living room.

"Young eye's and ear's coming in," Jake warned as he stepped in with Jenny beside him and entered the living room. "Somebody demanded seeing her uncles before going to Mom and Dad's," Jake explained.

"Little J," Nathan greeted before picking her up. He was already dressed to go out in dark jeans and a baby blue button up, with his sleeves rolled up. Luke was dressed similar in light jeans and a black button up, also with his sleeves rolled up.

She giggled as he tickled her. "Uncle Nathan! Sttttoooppp!"

Luke stepped up and she leaned over to hug him. "Do you have to go to the meeting with Dad?" she asked them.

Behind them Jake mouthed "Yes" numerously.

"Yeah, we do kiddo," Nathan told her.

"But we'll see you tomorrow at the dinner," Luke reminded her and she smiled.

"Yeah, and Auntie Brooke said we can all play!"

"Let's all thank Aunt Brooke tomorrow," Jake added laughing. "All right Jen, you got to see them, we gotta go." She gave Nathan one last squeeze and he sat her down. "I'm dropping her off at Mom and Dad's then picking up Ben. I'll be back in about 15 minutes."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow!" Brooke yelled drunkenly from inside the stretch SUV she had rented.

"To Jake!" Haley added as if no one knew.

"I know. Remember we thought he was gay!" Peyton giggled.

"My roommate from freshman year's boyfriend was gay," April added randomly.

"My cousin's gay," Harper added.

The manager at South's had found out they were having a Bachelorette night and given them free drinks, so to say they were a little buzzed would be understating it a bit.

"Her boyfriend was gay?" Brooke repeated as she opened the sunroof and pulled Peyton up.

"Yes," April answered as she stared out the roof.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled as she started to sit back down. "Peyton! Hang out the sunroof and flash someone," Brooke instructed.

Peyton rolled her eyes before standing on the seat. She then looked back down and smiled. "Everyone up! We're all doing this!"

They all obliged and pretty soon the 5 of them were hanging out of the top. "Look!" Peyton yelled excitedly, "There are guys coming out of that restaurant down there!"

"OK! On the count of 3," Brooke instructed, obviously the expert here. "1. . . 2 . . . . . . . . . .hhmmm . . . . oh! 3!" They all yelled and lifted their shirts before ducking back down into the car.

"Heeeeyyy, that was the guy's!" Peyton said.

"Yeah," April added. "I wonder what they're doing."

"S hit," Haley cursed. "Nathan saw my boobies! And he didn't even have to work for it!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"That was . . .," Nathan started.

"My fiancé," Jake answered.

"My wife," Ben said scratching his head.

"My um, girlfriend?" Luke tried.

"My . . .well, Haley," Nathan finished.

"Yeah, that was our girls," Tim laughed. "But come on, you three should have at least known better than to let them go out with Brooke for a Bachelorette party! You were just asking for it."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The girls entered T.K.'s and headed for the bar. "Losing our buzz is not an option," Harper pointed out. "I'm still unclear on everything that happened at my Bachelorette party!"

Brooke threw an arm around her, "You are my kinda girl!" They reached the bar and Peyton climbed onto it. "Hell yeah!" Brooke yelled as Haley climbed up with her.

"Attention please!" Haley yelled out. "My friend Peyton here is getting married in 2 days! 2 days," she held up two fingers. "So. . . all hot guys, please form a single file line and prepare your best pick up lines!"

Halfway through her speech the two bartenders had started their way, but were temporarily sidetracked by Brooke and April. After Haley finished and she and Peyton had climbed down, they pulled back and threw a grin at the bartenders. "We make a good team!" April commented accepting a high five from Brooke.

"Yeah we do!" Brooke returned then turned to the bartender. "A round of Sex on the Beach please! For me and my girls!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"This place is dead," Nathan declared looking around the bar as he slammed down his 5th beer on the table.

"Yeah, we gotta take this somewhere else. This is my Bachelor party and I'm still not drunk or hitting on women!" Jake jokingly complained.

"There was a bar or club or something across the street from our hotel," Ben supplied.

"Let's go," Luke said standing up. He headed toward the bar to close their tab.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . 15 minutes later. . .

"T.K.'s? Oh yeah, I've been here. It's cool," Luke commented as the guys pulled up in Tim's Tahoe. They call climbed out and headed for the entrance.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You know what?" Harper started looking from Brooke to Haley to April.

"What?" Haley asked after a long drink from her beer. They had long since switched from fruity concoctions to Miller Lite. Much easier on the wallet.

"You three should go into business. Plan parties!" She clapped her hands together as if she had just discovered some great revolution. "I mean, look at Sawyer out there!" They all turned their heads quickly.

Brooke laughed loudly. "Heeeey, it's like you turn your head then the room comes after!" This of course led to each one of them swinging their head back and forth numerous times.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What are they doing?" Jake questioned. He, Nathan, Lucas, Ben, and Tim were standing against the bar watching Haley, April, Brooke, and Harper swing their heads side to side over and over again.

Tim just stared, dumbfounded. "I don't . . . know. . . what are they doing?"

Nathan laughed, "Jesus. They've got to be trashed."

"Way ahead of us," Jake added before turning around to the bartender. "Can we get 5 Budweiser's?"

"I can't even remember the last time I saw Harper like this," Ben admitted laughing. He pushed back from the bar and started towards them, but Luke clamped a hand down on his shoulder.

"Dude, no. Let's watch. This is hilarious!" Luke said and Ben nodded.

"Where's Peyton?" Tim asked. "This is her big night."

"Right there," Jake pointed her out on the dance floor. She was surrounded by guys.

Nathan turned to him, "You wanna go break that up? I'm with you if so."

Jake laughed, "Nah, let her have fun. I know she's going home with me."

Nathan nodded, even though he couldn't even imagine being that cool if it was Haley. Jake obviously was following his train of thought, because he glanced at Nathan, then over to Luke who also looked confused.

"Not all of us have that Scott 'It's-my-toy-you-can't play-with-it' blood," Jake joked and Nathan and Luke shared a 'He's-right' glance.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The girls finally reconcentrated on Peyton, who was sandwiched between 2 very hot guys grinding. She noticed the girls looking and waved them over wildly. They simultaneously turned their drinks up before heading towards her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nathan kept his eye on Haley as she stood ungracefully. Good lord, how much had they drank? He chuckled to himself then took a long sip of his beer. And then . . .he choked on his drink. Haley. . . oh god, she was walking through the club towards Peyton as he blatantly checked her out, from the top of her body down when he saw it. Her lower back. Where her shirt failed to cover. And his tattoo still remained. Every ounce of blood in his body seemed to being flowing in the direction of his d ick as a primal sensation took him over. He stared at the small 23 until someone stepped behind her and he could no longer see it. He pulled himself out of his Haley haze and looked to the side where Luke was grinning at him knowingly. To his credit though, he didn't say anything. Nathan leaned back against the bar as his eyes found Haley once again. They narrowed and once again his blood began to boil at the sight of all the guys around her.

It took two songs before he had had enough. Beside him, he noticed Luke was tensing up and throwing back the beers just as fast as he was. They were on their 8th of the night, Jake was following close on his 6th as well as Ben. Tim hadn't had a drink yet.

"So, I think I've had enough of this watching thing, how about you?" Luke turned toward Nathan, then looked over to everyone else.

Jake and Ben agreed. Tim just shrugged, not really caring one way or the other. Nathan said nothing as he pushed away from the bar and headed towards Haley. Some prick pretty boy was grinding on her, obviously thinking he was going to score tonight. Bullshit. Nathan stalked over to them, stopping a mere foot away from Haley and staring down at her.

She looked up at him and blinked like she was trying to figure out if he was really there or just a hallucination of her drunk mind.

"Do you need something man?" Prick Pretty Boy spit out.

Nathan, completely ignoring him voiced to Haley, "C'mere Hales."

She did so, stepping forward and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest. She rested her head there as he circled his hands around her back, finally addressing Prick Pretty Boy. "See this?" he ran his fingers across her tattoo and tried his best to ignore the shockwaves she sent straight to his groin as she let out a moan. "It means she's mine."

P.P.B. stared at Nathan, obviously sizing him up. "Whatever," he scoffed and shuffled away, a few of his buddies following him.

And then Nathan's world was rocked as Haley slid her hands up his cheeks and around to the back of his neck before pulling him down. "Yours?" she whispered against his lips, then without waiting for an answer kissed him. He was stunned into frozen-ness for a full 5 seconds before his brain caught up. Oh, but then it did. He tugged on her lower lip and she parted for him eagerly. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and his knees gave way a little bit. 'God, this felt like coming home' he realized somewhere in the back of his mind. But he was well on his way to drunk and she already was, so that was pushed farther back as he concentrated on only Haley. Her mouth, her lips, he grazed his tongue over her teeth even. His arms were still wrapped possessively around her small frame. One hand resting on the influential tattoo and the other a little farther down. They both pulled back hesitantly a minute later and she grinned up at him.

"That was hot," she stated. "You being jealous. . . I never realized I liked it."

"Maybe I was just being honest," he whispered in her ear huskily.

"This does not look like sweatpants and a turtleneck," Luke greeted April from behind by slipping an arm around her waist. She hadn't seen him yet.

She tensed up then relaxed, "Luke?" He spun her around and she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Baby," he started and she smiled. "That's like the smallest jean skirt ever. . . and what is this?" he tugged at her pink top.

"They call it a tube top Lucas," she pointed out. "You don't like it?"

"I'd like it better if we were alone. . .," he hinted.

Harper had latched herself onto Ben and the moment Peyton caught sight of Jake she launched at him and planted kisses all over his face.

"Hey baby, what's up?" he greeted.

"I've missed you!!!!" she yelled loudly.

Brooke chose this moment to return from the bar with another round of Miller Lite's for the girls. She almost dropped them when she noticed the guys, but instead quickly slammed them down on the nearest table.

"No! No, no, no, no!" she yelled while walking toward them threateningly. "Lucas, Nathan, Jakob, Timothy, and you-."

"Ben," Harper supplied.

"Benjamin!" Brooke continued her rant. "You cannot be here! No! Absolutely not!"

"Brooke," Tim started but he was cut off.

"Don't Brooke me! This is Peyton's Bachelorette night. The fiancé not being around is a vital part of the plan," she whined.

"But this is the 3rd place we've been to. Everywhere else sucked," Jake pointed out. "And see? Peyton's happy to see me." She was still hanging on him.

"She's drunk," Brooke spit out.

"You are toooooooo," Peyton pointed out happily.

"I cannot believe you guys followed us here," Brooke continued ignoring Peyton.

"What?" Luke scoffed. "We did not!"

"Seriously B, we had no clue you guys were here," Tim cut in.

"Yeah," Ben agreed.

"Look, we'll leave if you really want us to," Jake, ever the peace maker, relented.

"Speak for yourself," Nathan mumbled and Brooke shot him a death glare. He returned it, "Forgive me if I'm not into the idea of you girls flashing random guys all night," he pointed out reminding the girls of their earlier adventure.

Brooke looked around the group. Nathan's left arm was draped around Haley's waist. Luke was standing behind April, both arms wrapped around her. Ben and Harper, as well as Jake and Peyton, were hanging onto one another. She looked at Tim who gave her a sympathetic smile. "Fine," she grumbled. "But you boy's are buying the next round."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Two hours later they stumbled out of the club loudly. Despite Brooke's hesitation they all had a great time. Brooke hopped onto Jake's back and planted a sloppy kiss onto his cheek. "Jakey! You know I love you, but I have to warn you: if you ever hurt my girl I will murder you."

"Uh. . .ok," he responded. "I love you too Brooke."

"Awww Davis! That's the sweetest thing!" Peyton squealed jumping on top of Brooke. Jake stumbled a little, but amazingly stayed upright.

"Now what?" Haley questioned.

"Now what what?" Luke asked.

"Where are we going?"

"Let's all go to Jake's," Peyton decided.

"Yeah!" Haley and April yelled together.

"I think we're gonna cut out, go back to the hotel," Ben told them. "She's half asleep," he continued pointing to Harper, whose eyelids were drooping.

"Ok, well we had fun, and we'll see you tomorrow," Jake told them.

"Yeah, I better go to," Tim said.

"What? Come on man. Live a little, you used to be all for the paryting," Nathan joked with him. "What's going on with you?"

"Things change, I got stuff to handle," Tim told him cryptically. "I'll see you all at the wedding."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Let's play a game!" Brooke yelled loudly clapping her hands. They were akk seated around Jake's living room. The girls had raided his drawers and were not dressed in his boxers and t-shirts. The guys had all had on basketball shorts and tee's.

"Yeah. . .like. . .Truth or Dare!" Haley offered.

The boys all groaned and Haley asked, "What's more fun that Truth or Dare?"

"Apart from everything ever?" Luke quipped.

April slapped his chest lightly, "Don't be a party pooper."

"I'll start," Brooke exclaimed looking around the living room before finally settling on Peyton. She grinned devilishly. "Peyt, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said after a moments thoughts.

"I dare you . . .to kiss Nathan!" Nathan's eyes bugged out and Peyton shuddered. Everyone else laughed.

"Let's just get this over with," Nathan griped.

"That's familiar," Peyton snorted before planting a quick peck on Nathan's lips.

She stepped back and sat in Jake's lap. "T or D Hales?"

"Dare," she stated and Nathan smirked hoping this one had something to do with him as well.

"I dare you to give Nate a lap dance." Nathan sat back cockily and stretched out. Haley made her way over to him as Jake turned some music on. Haley crawled into his lap and grinded down hard on him. His eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned loudly placing his hands on her waist. After a minute she winked at Brooke and April nodding them over. If possible, Nathan got cockier they all three latched onto him dancing around. A few minutes later they sat back down and Haley turned to Luke.

"Truth or Dare buddy?" she asked.

"Dare," he said pointedly.

"OK, I dare you to. . .um. . .um," she paused thinking and Nathan leaned over and whispered in her ear. Her eyes lit up, "I dare you to tell us what you told Nathan this afternoon about you and April."

Luke froze and gulped. Lay his feelings out on the line like that in front of her? No thank you. "You're an ass Nathan," he stated and Nathan shrugged.

Luke turned to April, "I just said I was kinda crazy about you," he hedged.

"Oh bulls hit! It was a lot more than that!" Nathan cut in, but let it go when he received a murderous look from his brother.

"Truth or dare little brother?" Luke spat out.

"Dare," Nathan said, a little nervous. He obviously should have thought about telling Haley to dare that.

"I dare you to show everyone your tattoo," Luke said.

"You have a tattoo?" Haley asked.

"Where is it?" Peyton added. "Cause if we're talking below the belt. . .no thanks."

Nathan shot his brother a stone faced look and stated. "Punk ass." But nonetheless stood up. He pulled his shirt over his head and took a step up.

"Ooooooh s hit," Jake laughed.

Everyone else looked to Haley for her reaction. She stood slowly off the couch and reached out a hand running her fingers across the small "HJ" on his shoulder blade. "When?" she simply asked.

"A couple of months after we broke up," he answered.

God, this was doing things to her that she knew would lead somewhere they were not ready to go yet. She turned back around to face Luke, April, Peyton, Jake, and Brooke as she grabbed Nathan's hand. "Game over," she told them pulling him out of the room. They had barely gotten out of the living room when she jumped him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He took the lead, dipping his tongue into her mouth while running his hands up her side. He was still shirtless. She loved it. They knocked into the hallway wall and continued their kissing before Haley pulled back and slipped down off him.

"We can't-"she started then stopped to take a much needed breath.

Nathan assumed she was done. "We can't? You know what? Fine. I hope your pride keeps you warm tonight Haley," he spit out before turning to leave. She grabbed his arm and jerked him back around.

"As I was saying, we can't do this in the hallway. Guest bedroom. Now." He grinned a deliciously wild smile before scooping her up and carrying her off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Guys, sorry that took so long to get out. I hope I have your forgiveness. I was busy with camp and everything. I am leaving in an hour to move (college) and am not sure when I will get the next chapter up. I'm pretty positive it will be in the next 2 weeks though. Hopefully way sooner. Thanks for reading, please reply.


	16. Chapter 15

1Where You Left It, Chapter 15

"Nathan," Haley whispered against his lips. He pulled back, perched above her and she bit down on her lower lip as he gazed down at her.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured before dropping his lips to her neck placing haphazard kisses. He expertly pulled her up and removed her shirt then placed kisses across her chest before delving into her cleavage. She ran her fingers through his hair then pulled him back up for a kiss. He groaned in approval and anticipation as she ran her fingers underneath the waistband of his boxer briefs. "Haley," he grunted between kisses, "I've wanted you for so long." He somehow managed to form a coherent thought and it struck him that what he meant by that statement had nothing to do with sex. He just wanted Haley. He'd take 3 more years of no sex but a relationship with Haley over one night of drunken sex with her, so he stopped.

"Nathan?" she questioned.

He stared down at her, clad in a soft pink bra and a pair of Jake's boxers. She was perfect. He racked his brain for what to say, the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel rejected.

He swept his lips over hers in a chaste kiss. "I don't want this to be a regret," he told her lovingly.

"I know," she told him as she stroked his cheek.

"I don't just want sex Hay," he said and she smiled. He hadn't called her Hay since before they broke up. He only called her that when he was talking about something serious and important to him. "It's the last thing on my mind when it comes to you and I-," he started, but then backtracked, "Well not the last thing, but it's not about that is what I mean."

She laughed a little then pulled him down onto her. "Sometimes you make it really hard to not love you."

"It's a talent," he stated with a wink.

"And sometimes, you make it easy," she joked. They laughed before lapsing into a comfortable silence and Nathan rolled over onto his back, then pulled Haley into the crook of his arms. She laid her head on his bare chest and planted a small kiss there. He let out a contented sigh as they each began to drift off.

"Nate?" Haley started the last drunken confession of the night.

"Hhhmmm, baby?"

"It's a lot easier to be with you than it is to be without you."

"Good night?" April questioned from the kitchen table where she sat nursing a coffee as Nathan entered the kitchen.

He grinned that adorable Scott smile as he ran a hand through his bed head and, "Yeah," off April's look he added, "But nothing happened."

"What? Why the hell not?"

Nathan laughed before backtracking, "Well ok, not nothing, but no sex." April nodded and he continued, "It's just. . . I can wait for her. I mean, I'm sure you know that we never um, did it, so it's a pretty big deal. And I just don't want the first time to be a drunken hook up."

"You really love her don't you?"

"I don't think I ever stopped actually," Nathan admitted. "So what about you? Have a good night? Did you wear my brother out?"

"Nathan!" April yelled before busting out in laughter. "Actually no, I didn't 'wear him out' as you so delicately put it. But I did have a 3 way with Peyton and Brooke."

Nathan nearly choked on the sip of coffee he had just drank. He coughed and spluttered, "You what?"

"Slept with Peyt and Brooke."

"Noooo... no, you said 3 way," Nathan half yelled.

"Oh, did I?" April asked innocently.

"Yes! Yes, you did!"

"Oh. Well yeah, we had a 3 way. If by 3 way you mean Peyton forced us to sleep with her in Jake's bed cause she was so trashed she was worried she might jump his bones during the night."

"Well aside from the grossness of that, what would've been the problem?"

"They haven't had sex in like 6 months, they're trying to hold out till the Honeymoon," April informed him.

"Gross," Nathan stated then laughed. "I bet Luke wanted to kill Peyton."

"Yeah, actually I did," Luke admitted as he entered the kitchen then bent down and placed a kiss on April's temple. "Good morning beautiful," he turned toward his brother and narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Nathan said, then Luke shushed him, still staring him down.

"Luke, what are you doing?" April asked, but received no answer.

He finally spoke up. "All right, I'm not picking up on any 'just-got-laid' vibes from you."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened, but if it had there's nothing you could do about it."

"I could kick your ass for screwing my sister," Luke retorted.

"She's not your sister Luke and you've really got to stop referring to her as that or as like your sister 'cause as your brother. . . it makes us sound like we've got one really screwed up incestual family. And while the screwed up part is right- incestual, we are not."

Luke laughed before turning toward April. "We're not that screwed up." He then turned back to Nathan and fake whispered, "Bro. She's a newbie. Save how screwed up we are till she's stuck with us."

"If she hasn't figured it out yet, then you're in the clear," Nathan shot back.

"You two are retarded," April piped up.

"You like it," Luke shot back.

"Maybe," she relented and he grinned.

"Ok, seriously Nathan. As Haley's best friend the last thing I want is to see her get hurt or waste her time on someone who doesn't deserve or appreciate her," Luke started and Nathan visibly tensed up. "And that's why I want to tell you you have my support and my blessings. There's no one I'd rather see her with Nate." Nathan stood there dumbfounded and April looked on in awe of Luke as he turned and headed out the kitchen. "Now I gotta go pass my blessings on to Hales."

April was so busy watching Luke walk away she didn't notice Nathan staring at her. "He feels the same way," he told her.

"What?" April pulled herself out of her stupor.

"He feels the same way," he repeated. April just stared at him, so he continued. "No pressure or anything, it's just the way you look at him, it's pretty much the exact same way he looks at you, except maybe more in awe."

She allowed a small smile. "Are you gay or something? 'Cause you're being incredibly insightful and sensitive," she joked.

"It doesn't happen often, you better take advantage of it," he teased back.

"It doesn't really matter," she said.

"What doesn't?"

"How we feel."

"That always matters."

"It doesn't when you're a 14 hour drive apart."

"So one of you moves," Nathan told her thinking of the Celtic try out.

"I can't move. I love Boston. I love my friends, they're my family. I love my job, I'm about to take over as owner. I just couldn't leave and I could never ask Luke to move- besides the point that we're not a point where moving to be

together should be coming up. And I mean, whose to say it would even work? It wouldn't would it? I mean, it's great now. . . it'd just be stupid to try."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Nathan asked her.

"God, this is all so unexpected, it was just supposed to be a date to the wedding. It was never supposed to be more."

"That's when it usually is," Nathan responded. April could tell he was thinking about Haley.

"For what it's worth Nate, I think Haley feels the same way you do too. It just scares her."

Luke knocked on the guest bedroom door a few times, but got no answer so he stuck his head in. "Hales?" He noticed her sleeping form on the bed and walked over and dropped to the bed forcefully, startling her.

"What's up?" he deadpanned and she shot him an annoyed glance.

"You're not Nathan," she stated.

"Nope, I'm the bastard son, not the prodigal one," he joked. She shot him a pained look and he knew despite the headway he, Nathan, and Dan had made it still bothered her to think of how he had once been treated. Truthfully, it still hurt Luke sometimes too. "Anyway," he changed the subject. "Good night?"

"Yeah," she said and he quickly stopped her.

"No details please." He cleared his throat and she laughed at his discomfort.

"Nothing happened Luke," she told him.

"Yeah, that's what Nate said after I told him he wasn't putting out any 'just-got-laid' vibes," he told her. "But despite the non-nookieness of the night, he sure seems happy."

"Yeah," Haley said distractedly.

"Damn. . .I can't believe you guys are getting back together," Luke admitted with a smile.

"What? I never said that," Haley said defensively.

Luke sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Jesus Hales, tell me you're not gonna pull away already." She just met his glare. "He makes you happy and we both know that. He's always made you happy, he always will. That means something. I've gone through my fair share of women and I can tell you that is not easy to come by. So I'm just gonna be straight with you. He loves you. And I think you love him too." Haley opened her mouth to interupt. "And don't even start with the whole it being so soon and not knowing each other. It's Nathan and it's always been Nathan for you. . . and all those excuses are just that, excuses. I know the hell you went through when you two called it quits, but God Hales, don't let that stop you now. This could be it. So I'm telling you if you love him, you just go for it."

"It's not that simple Luke."

"Yes, it is. You're making it hard. You know what? Back in high school I used to stay on Nathan about how great he had it with you, how lucky he was, but the thing was he already knew that. And you. . .it's like you don't. Think about what you're about to lose."

"You think I don't know that?" she yelled. "It's Nathan. Nathan, for godsakes. I know we work ok? I know what I'm missing out on. And I know, that if I do this, if we do this, it's for good. We're playing for keeps now Lucas and that's scary. That's freaking scary. What if we're better off friends?"

He scoffed. "You're not friends Haley. You've never been just friends. You never will be."

"What if it doesn't work? I can't lose him again Luke," Haley admitted softening up a bit.

"Welcome to Cynical Island. Poplulation: you," Luke mouthed off.

"Thanks Luke. That's real helpful. You're really excelling as a best friend right now let me tell you," Haley shot back annoyed.

"What's your heart tell you Hales? Stop listening to that stubborn head of yours and follow your heart."

She laughed a hollow laugh. "The tough thing about following your heart is that what people forget to mention is that sometimes your heart takes you to place you shouldn't be. Places that are as scary as they are exciting and as dangerous as they are alluring, and sometimes your heart can take you to places that can never lead to a happy ending. And that's not even the difficult part. The difficult part is when you follow your heart, you leave normal, and go into the unknown, and once you do you can never go back."

"Don't be such a drama queen Haley," Luke told her then wrapped her up in a big hug. "I get that you're scared ok? That's understandable. But don't . . please Haley, don't crap out on this," he smiled down at her but she just stared at him blankly. "Look, he's the only guy I'm ever going to approve of for you," he joked finally getting a small smile out of her. "I'm not trying to be an ass ok? I just love you and I love him and I know how happy you can make each other, and I want that for you. I probably said some things I shouldn't have-"

Haley cut him off, "Well sometimes that's how friends get closer right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he agreed pulling her to her feet and out the door.

She tugged on his arm, "So what you're saying is that when it's right. . .it's right. Regardless of circumstances?"

"Pretty much," he nodded his head.

"So when are you going to be taking your own advice?" she asked, then exited the room leaving Luke to ponder her words.

To Haley and April's credit it seemed as if all eyes were on them as they entered the restaraunt where the Rehearsal Dinner was being held. Nathan was talking to Larry, but found himself losing train of thought. He locked eyes with Haley for a mere moment before she looked away.

"Haley James! What's up girl?" Peyton's cousin, Graham, greeted Haley with a big hug. At 22 he was 2 years older than them, but that had never stopped him from trying to hook up with everyone of Peyton's friends whenever he visited. Probably the reason Nathan was shooting daggers his way.

"Graham! Hey, how's Duke?"

"Great, how's. . .Boston, right?"

"Yeah, it's great," she told him then pointed to April, "This is April Jordan, my best friend. April, this is Graham Sawyer."

"Nice to meet you," he grinned after checking her out.

"You too," April said with a laugh.

"Sorry Graham, she's with Luke," Haley pointed out. He frowned then turned to Haley with a grin. "Answer's still no," she joked.

He laughed then his eyes lit up as he glanced toward the door. "Excuse me ladies, Brooke's here. . . and you know her favorite word is 'yes'." He grinned a wild grin before walking off and grabbing Brooke from behind. She squealed loudly.

"God, he is like a walking boner!" Peyton complained as she walked toward Haley and April.

"Yes he is," Haley agreed. "But he's a hot one." April nodded her head in agreement and Peyton groaned.

"Just please don't let Nathan hear you say that. We do not need a re-enactment of the Wedding Disaster of '06." Off April's blank look she explained, "We all went to my aunt's wedding, Graham 'accidentally' grabbed Haley's ass, and Nathan didn't find it at all inappropriate to take him out back and rough him up a little bit."

Haley cut in, "And he probably would've beat the crap out of him had I not walked out there and reminded him that while he was 19, Graham was 17 and therefore a minor, so unless he wanted to spend the night in jail he should let it go."

"Has he always been so jealous?" April asked curiously.

"Yes," Haley said and Peyton laughed.

"No, he hasn't. When I dated him the only time he ever cared about me talking, or hanging out, or being hit on by another guy was when it was Luke, because they despised each other back then. He only gets jealous and protective with Haley." Haley shot her a disbelieving look and Peyton continued, "Be in denial all you want, but that's the truth. He once brought home his girlfriend at the time, Kaci, and she openly flirted with Luke and Graham at a family party and Nathan didn't bat an eye. It was like he just didn't care."

Haley barely had a moment to process that information before she heard Deb exclaim, "Haley! Oh, honey, it's so great to see you!" and wrap her in a hug. She silently thanked God that her and Nathan's break up hadn't destroyed her relationship with any members of the Scott/Sawyer family. As if to further prove that point Deb pulled back. "We've missed you so much, someone's been asking about you lately." She pointed across the room where Kolby stood grinning shyly. Haley sucked in a breath, apart from the blonde hair he was the spitting image of Nathan.

"Deb! He's so adorable, he's gotten so big since I last saw him." Deb smiled knowingly and laughed as Kolby came running towards them and launched himself at Haley who picked him up. She planted a kiss on his cheek and he blushed. "You've gotten so big sweetie!"

"Momma says I need to stop so I can always be her baby," he leaned forward and whispered in Haley's ear, "I'm her favorite, but don't tell Nate or Pey cause they might cry."

"Your secret's safe with me," she told him as Nathan walked up.

Kolby's eyes lit up and he reached for his brother who obliged and took him off Haley's arms.

"Hi," Nathan greeted Haley. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said hesitantly. "Um, I better go. . .find April."

"She's probably with Luke," he supplied.

"Yeah. . .I just, um . . promised her I would introduce her to everyone."

"I think Luke can handle it," Nathan said, a little attitude slipping out.

Apparently Deb could sense the arguement brewing because she took Kolby from Nathan and left to "find Larry."

Haley turned to walk away and Nathan latched onto her arm. She spun around. "Let go Nathan."

He dropped her arm immediately, taken aback by her tone and steely gaze. "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing," she spit out.

"Bulls hit," he said in a low voice. "You have done a complete 180 since last night. Yeah. . .remember last night?"

"I was drunk last night," she said boldly and he flinched, then turned and walked away without another word.

Hey guys! waves Well, that took forever to get out, very sorry! Life has been so hectic and classes are already stressing me out and I have a mountain of homework to do. I know this was a shorter chapter than most, but I wanted to get something out and it was a "good" stopping point. Don't worry, it will pick back up where it left off and it will not take as long as the last update did. Thank you all for being patient. Special shout out to Crystal, Carrie, Addy for lots... helping, just being there to talk with, indulging in my randomness. Crys...get to writing. :)

Also, yes I know...not the best way to end this chapter if I want to get in your good graces, but... again, forgive me. :)

Lastly, please reply... I love to hear from you ALL. It helps so much and spurs me along. You guys are the absolute best. (Sorry there are no personalized notes right now.)

P.s. borrowed a line from Roswell... Haley's little 'tough thing about following your heart'.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Nathan, what happened?" Luke questioned as Nathan walked by he and April.

He stopped and simply said, "I'm done," before continuing his walk, exiting onto the outside patio. April, surprisingly made a move to go after him, but Luke reached for her hand and stopped her.

"I think that there comes a time when we have to let them handle this," he advised.

She nodded her head and he smiled, pulling her in the opposite direction. "Come on, I want you to meet someone."

"But I already met your Mommy," she joked with him and he gave her his best 'don't-mess-with-me' look. She laughed and he grinned. Man, he loved to make her laugh.

"Yeah, but you haven't met- oomph." He was cut off by possibly the cutest little girl April had ever seen when she knocked into Luke's leg. She smiled up at him and he reached down and picked her up situating her on his hip "Hey brat," he teased tickling her.

"Hi loser," she shot back then turned her curious eyes on April.

"Lace, this is April. She's my date and she's friends with Haley. April, this is my little sister, Lacin."

"Hi Lacin, it's nice to meet you," April told her. My lord, they were like the poster children for beautiful siblings.

"Are you Luke's girlfriend?" she asked bluntly.

"Lace," Luke warned.

"Cause he hasn't had a girlfriend in a long time," she continued.

"Lacin Scott," Luke started.

"That's what Mommy said," she told him and Karen and Keith chose to walk up at that moment.

"I see," Luke said turning toward his mom who completely ignored him. Apparently, her son's could-be- girlfriend was more important.

"April, good to see you again," Karen greeted her with a hug.

"You too Mrs. Scott," she told her.

"It's Karen," she reprimanded and Keith stepped forward.

"Surely this isn't Lucas' date you were telling me about Kar," Keith started. 'She's much to pretty for him."

Luke rolled his eyes. "April, this is my dad Keith. Keith, this is April."

"Nice to meet you," April stuck out her hand but he pulled her into a hug surprising her.

"We're a hugging kind of family," he explained with a grin.

"You're an insane kind of family," Luke amended.

"Natalie?" Nathan questioned.

"Nathan, hey! How's Tree Hill?"

"It's. . .well," he sighed. "How's Cali?"

"Gorgeous as always, but I actually miss Boston. How crazy is that?"

"Not that crazy," he admitted. "How's Rae? I miss her like crazy."

"She's good. She asked when she was going to get you see you today."

"Is she there? Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah, hold on," Natalie said and he heard the phone being set down.

"Helllooooo." Raegan greeted.

"Hey princess."

"Natie!" she squealed.

He laughed," Hey Rae."

"I'm mad at you," she huffed.

"And why's that?" he teased.

"Cause I wanted you to go to the beach with me today and you didn't."

"That's cause I'm to far away right now," he tried to explain.

"Ooook," she relented with a huff.

"But I'll see you in a few days and we can go play somewhere- just you and me, ok squirt?"

"Ok," she giggled. "Love you, bye!"

He laughed at her short attention span. "Love you too."

"Nathan?" Natalie came back on the line.

"So. . ." she started and trailed off.

"So what?"

"So what's happening there? How are things with Haley?" He stayed silent. "What happened Nate?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"Nathan."

"I'm realizing I don't want have to convince someone to be with me ok? I mean if someone just doesn't know then I just don't see it being worth it," he stated somewhat hostility.

"What happened?" she tried again.

"I don't know. Everything was going real good then she just started pushing me away. . . I guess she's scared."

"Nathan. If she doesn't realize how lucky she'd be to have you. . .I don't know. Maybe you're right, maybe you shouldn't have to convince her. But if you love her just think twice about giving up."

"Yeah," he said somberly. He looked through the glass doors and noticed everyone was sitting down. "I better go, everyone's sitting down for dinner. I'll call you later."

"K, have a good night Nate."

"You too, tell Mike I said hey."

"I will. . .bye."

He snapped his phone shut and steeled himself before entering the restaurant. He noticed place cards on the table and hey- lucky him, he was seated by Haley. He prepared himself for either verbal sparring or being ignored.

About two hours later the entire wedding party was gathered at the beach house. The wedding was being held on the beach in front of it. "Ok! I need all my bridesmaids and groomsmen toward the back. Mom's, Dad's, and grandparent's come stand in the front. You'll be seated in the 1st and 2nd row's tomorrow," the wedding planner, Janna, yelled out. "Flower girl, ring bearer, Jr. Bridesmaid- come get in line!" The latter three ignored her and continued chasing one another about 15 feet away.

"Kol!" Nathan called out, "Kolby!" His head jerked up from where he was playing in the sand. "Get over here, Jen, Lace, you too."

They all trudged over to the group. "I thought we were gonna get to play," Jenny whined.

S

"We gotta practice first Monkey," Luke reminded her.

"Nuh-uh!" Lacin and Kolby responded in unison.

"Yeah, you do," their older brothers argued back.

"Y'all aren't the boss of us," Lacin retorted with a hand on her hip and a ton of attitude.

"Lace," Luke started but just shook his head. She was being a brat.

"Hey Lacin, I bet if you practice real good then your big brother will play anything you want afterwards," April cut in and Luke's head jerked towards her. "Right Luke?"

He looked down at Lacin who was staring up at him eagerly. "Yeah, I will. But only if you're sweet."

She crinkled up her nose and sighed. "OK, fine."

"Excuse me," Larry called out over the chatter. "We're going to fire up a bonfire about a ½ mile down the beach so if you all will just follow us we'll lead you."

"Hey, you all right?" Jake asked Nathan. He couldn't help but notice Nathan had stayed to himself most of the night.

"I'm fine man," he answered. "No worries."

"Didn't want to join the madness?" he joked pointing a little down the beach where an intense game of tag had broken out with all the kids, and Luke and April.

"Nah."

They stood in silence for a moment before Jake continued. "Ya know it's funny," he seemed to be pondering his words, "everybody thinks Peyton and I just happened."

Nathan glanced over at him, "You didn't?"

He laughed. "Not at all. We were out one night at a concert and she leaned over and kissed me. Man, and I mean this in the most masculine way possible, I freaked out. I guess I was scared after the whole Nikki thing and I'd always liked Peyton, but then she was just there and it was real all the sudden. Taking a step scared me."

"Pansy," Nathan joked.

"Thanks," Jake shot back with a grin. "I'll just cut the bulls hit. It was never about not feeling the same way ya know? I was scared and I didn't reciprocate at first, but Peyt hung in there and hey," he gestured around, "look at us now. Something to think about," he added before walking off toward his fiancé.

A minute later Nathan dropped to the sand beside April. "Hey there," she greeted.

"What's up? You get tagged out?" he asked.

She laughed, "Yeah. I'm just observing now," she said looking around. "Your family is. . ."

"About as good as it gets," he finished. "Took me awhile to get that though."

"Well you finally did, so that's what matters."

"True," he agreed.

To the side Haley had joined the game of tag and she and Luke were running from the kids, it caught Nathan and April's attention.

"Not giving up are you?" April asked him.

He turned back to her with a smirk. "I won't if you won't." He stuck out a hand and she shook it.

"Deal."

"What ya thinking about baby?" Jake asked Peyton. They were seated on the beach, her between his legs.

She leaned back into him, "I just want them to be this happy. I want them to have this kind of love."

"Who?" Jake questioned.

"Nathan. . .Luke. . .Hales. . .Brooke. . .everyone. Jenny. . ."

"Jenny?" he questioned.

She laughed. "In the far future."

"Ok," he relaxed a little. "I love you Peyt."

"I love you too Jake."

April watched as Luke passed a sleeping Lacin off to Keith and headed back towards her. "Having fun?" he asked as he dropped down beside her. "I know all this family stuff can get-"

She cut him off, "It's great Luke. I'm having a great time."

He smiled, "So tomorrow at the wedding how do you feel about this introduction: 'This is my girlfriend April'."

She seemed to almost freeze at his question but quickly gained her composure. "Your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend," he clarified. A heavy silence drew out and he tried to play it off. "Or my date, we could just go with date if you, um, want to."

"No, Luke, it's not that. Not at all. It's just," she leaned forward and met his gaze, "What are we doing?"

He glanced around, "Sitting on the beach talking." She stared at him and he relented with a smile. "I don't know what we're doing."

"I don't either. This was just a date," she started.

"But then you came down here, all wonderful and gorgeous and made me happy, and I . . . just want more," he stated truthfully.

"Worst case scenario we end up with a lot of good memories right?" she asked.

"Yeah,"he agreed. "A lot."

"So we're doing this. . .," she trailed off.

"Long distancing it? Yeah, looks that way," he grinned.

She smiled and leaned up planting a kiss on his lips," OK."

"Hi," Haley greeted Nathan from behind where he stood staring out at the ocean. He turned around.

"Hey Haley," he said a little defeated and she considered how wrong it felt for him to call her that and not Hales. The anger she was sure would be reflected in those beautiful blue eyes was nowhere to be found and they just looked . . . blue. Like she felt. He wasn't sure what to expect from her approaching him. He didn't want to argue but he also wasn't sure he was ready for 'Round 19,375,584,836 of Convince Haley to Give Us A Chance'. So he just turned back around, unsure of what to do.

A mere two seconds later he felt her head resting on his back and he sucked in a shaky breath. "I'm scared," she started then began to ramble, "scared to continue what we have. I know something's there. I feel it as much as you do when I touch you. I like it just as much you do when you kiss me. But I'm pulling away," her voice cracked and Nathan fought the urge to turn around and pull her into his arms. "Because if I don't pull away soon I might find myself falling in love and I don't think I'm prepared for that."

He didn't say anything for a minute, just took the time to catch his breath. But then, "Haley," he paused. "Even though. . . everything's changed, something's don't."

Neither one of them said anything for a minute and neither one of them moved. "Why are you so scared of me?"

"I'm not scared of you Nathan, I'm just scared."

He looked confused, "Why?"

She sighed, "It's like. . . since we were sophomores no matter what happened I could always say I had you and that nothing could ever take you away from me, but then something did."

"Yeah, distance. That's all it was Hales," he said then turned around and faced her. "Since I met you all I can think about is making you happy and I want to love you until you know -without a doubt- this is real."

She kept her head down, not looking at him and started to talk. "You remember that day we drove down to Parkermine Beach?"

"The day before we broke up," he cut in.

"Yeah," she said softly. "That was one of the best days of my life. . . it was real wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he answered and smiled, a real smile.

She hesitantly continued, "Promise me the world could be our Parkermine beach Nathan."

"I promise," he said.

"I'm getting married today," Peyton said from where she sat in one of the guest rooms at the beach house. Brooke was doing her make-up and she pulled back quickly.

"You're not just realizing that right?"

"What? No!" Peyton stated.

Brooke let out a sigh of relief then stepped forward putting a few finishing touches on Peyton's eyes. Haley walked up and gasped.

"What!?! What's wrong? Do I look like a clown?" Peyton yelled.

"You look beautiful Peyt," she breathed out.

"A clown?" Brooke repeated. "It's nice you have so much faith in me."

"Shut up Brooke," she said good-naturedly. "I'm so glad you guys are here with me. I can't imagine this day without you."

They all started to tear up and Brooke yelled, "No! Our make-up! No tears girls!" Which made them all laugh and the tears were forgotten. A second later, Deb entered the room with Lacin and Jenny.

"Momma, you look so pretty," Jenny exclaimed without hesitance.

Peyton's eyes grew wide as Jenny skipped up to her and climbed into her lap. "Thank you baby," she said wrapping her arms around the little girl. "You called me Momma," she said barely even realizing she was voicing her thoughts.

"Daddy told me that a Momma is the one who's there for you and who loves you and takes care of you. . .that means you're my Mom right Pey?"

"Yeah, baby. It does," Peyton agreed and she looked up meeting the eyes of Brooke, Haley, Deb, and Harper, who had just come in the room. They were all smiling down at them, eyes teared up. Peyton placed a kiss on Jenny's forehead and thanked God for her and Jake. Her family.

"Ready for this buddy?" Ben questioned Jake.

"Yeah. Kinda nervous," he took a deep breath. "But ready. . .I'm ready."

Luke snickered a little bit from where he was seated on the couch in the downstairs game room and Jake shot him a look silencing him.

Instead of the usual black tux's, Peyton and Jake had decided to go a lot more casual for this wedding and the guys were all in khacki pants and white button up shirts with the sleeves rolled up and the first two buttons unbuttoned. Peyton's dress was a simple, white halter wedding dress. Simple, but beautiful. The bridesmaids wore spaghetti strap dresses that started out pink on the top but flowed into a light orange at the bottom. They were all going barefoot.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked Nathan who had stood and was headed up the stairs.

"To talk to my sister," he answered before disappearing up the steps. He made his way through the house and knocked on the bedroom door where he knew the girls were getting ready.

"Yeah?" Peyton's voice rang out.

"It's me," he called out. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," she answered and he slipped in the door. "What's up?"

"Geez Peyton, you look great," he told her.

She laughed. "Thanks Nathan," then gestured around the room. "Did you ever think we'd be here?"

"Where's here?" he asked. "In this bedroom? Yeah, cause this isn't the first time. Siblings? No. Me as the protective older brother coming to talk before you get married? Hell no."

She rolled her eyes at him, but laughed nonetheless and shot back, "You're like all of two months older than me Nathan. And you're coming to talk to me?"

"Yes."

"About?" she let the question trail off.

"I don't really know," he admitted. "Just seemed like the right thing to do. . .I can't believe you're gonna be the first one to get married."

"And why not?" she teased.

"Cause. . .well I don't know. Yeah I do! You used to run from relationships like the plague. You were like a guy or something."

"You know you just cut on yourself right?"

"Shut up," he grinned. "I was with Haley for years."

"Well Haley's different."

"Yeah, she is," he agreed. "But that's not why I'm in here. I guess I just want to say. . . congratulations.. Congratulations and I'm happy for you Peyton."

She smiled. "Thanks Nate. That means a lot."

"Yeah," he trailed off. "I'm gonna go ok? If you change your mind out there just give me the signal k and I'll make a scene or something. I'll pretend I passed out."

She laughed loudly. "The signal?"

"Yeah you know, like-"

She cut him off, "I don't need to know the signal, but thanks Nate."

He grinned before slipping out the door. He bumped into Haley going down the hall.

"Sorry," he said without looking up. Then he did, "You look gorgeous."

She blushed, "Thanks, you don't look to shabby yourself."

An uncomfortable silence filled the space between them before Nathan stepped up.

"How about we just leave this alone for now Hales? We can deal with it when we get back home, to Boston. It's just. . .this is Peyt and Jake's day ya know?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," she told him.

"Ok. Cool. . . I better go, I think it's about to start," he leaned over and brushed his lips across her cheek before walking away.

The wedding march flowed out through the speakers and the crowd stood from their seats and watched as Larry escorted Peyton down towards Jake. She locked eyes with Jake and neither one looked away the entire time. They reached the front and the music died down. The priest asked who was giving Peyton away and Larry stepped forward saying, "Her mother and I", he and Peyton both glanced to the side where a small table was set up with a picture of Peyton's mom and a candle burned. He kissed Peyton on the cheek then took a seat beside Deb who wrapped an arm around him lovingly.

The minister started the ceremony and after the traditional vows had been done announced that the couple had written their own vow together.

"I love you means that I accept you for the person you are, and that I do not wish to change you into someone else," Jake started.

"It means that I do not expect perfection from you, just as you do not expect if from me," Peyton added.

"It means that I will love you and stand by you even through the worst of times. It means loving you when you're in a bad mood or to tired to do the things I want to do", Jake said as he reached for Peyton's hands.

"It means loving you when you're down, not just when you're fun to be with," Peyton said as she stared down at their entwined hands.

"'I love you' means that I know your deepest secrets and do not judge you for them, asking in return only that you do not judge me for mine," Jake said.

"It means that I care enough to fight for what we have and that I love you enough to not let you go," Peyton said looking up and meeting Jake's eyes.

He smiled at her, "It means thinking of you."

"Dreaming of you," Peyton added.

"Wanting and needing you constantly," Jake said huskily.

"And knowing that you feel the same way for me," Peyton finished.

A second later, Nathan and Luke stepped forward with a stool and a small white chair placing them in the sand by Peyton and Jake. Jake took Peyton's hand and led her to the chair where she sat down then Ben brought up Jake's guitar and passed it to him almost reverently. He dropped down on the stool facing Peyton and began to strum.

"_Just look at you, girl, standing here beside me, starlight on your hair. _

_Looking like a dream I dreamed somewhere. _

_And look at me, girl, you got me acting just like a lover in an old time picture show. _

_And how I got the part -- I just don't know. _

_But it's written all across your face plain as it can be. _

_You're the one that I was looking for...now you're all that I can see._

_You mean everything to me _

_And I'd do anything to have you stay forever _

_I'm an ordinary man, but I feel like I could do anything in the world _

_When I look at you, girl._

_Just look at you, girl, walkin' here beside me, misty morning light_

_I see my own reflection in your eyes and just smile at me, girl._

_With eyes that tell a story that words can never say tellin' me your love is gonna stay,_

_And we're standin' right together now in everything we do and if my world should come apart ... _

_I'll still be lovin' you _

_You mean everything to me _

_And I'd do anything to have you stay forever _

_I'm an ordinary man, but I feel like I could do anything in the world _

_When I look at you, girl_"

He leaned forward and kissed Peyton on the cheek who was glowing from the sweet serenade she had just received. After collecting herself she stood and turned toward everyone.

"I wasn't exactly blessed with the musical talent Jake was, so I've asked one of my best friends to stand in for me on that," she laughed slightly and smiled before turning back to Jake who had stood. The beginning notes of a song struck up as they walked towards the unity candle together and begin to light it. That had been Haley's only condition- that Jake and Peyton do something to keep the attention on them as she sang.

"_I'm half a woman_

_With half a heart_

_And half a mind when we're apart_

_But when you're here with me...._

_I'm complete._

_My heart had been so uninspired, _

_Love left a lot to be desired_

_But when you're here with me...._

_I'm complete_

_You're the half that makes me whole_

_The missing piece, my second soul_

_Your love feels all my needs_

_Baby when I'm with you, can't you see?_

_I catch my breath,_

_I lose my cool, _

_I watch my heart break every rule_

_But when you're here with me...._

_I'm complete_

_You're the half that makes me whole_

_The missing piece, my second soul_

_Your love feels all my needs_

_Baby when I'm with you, can't you see?_

_I'm satisfied,_

_I'm so content_

_Now my world makes perfect sense_

_When you're here with me, I'm complete_

_Oh, I'm complete"_

Haley finished the song, and like it always was she realized she had completely zoned out as she sang. It registered that her eyes had never left Nathan's the entire song. She took her spot back beside Brooke and a minute later the ceremony was being concluded as the pastor introduced Mr. and Mrs. Jake Jagelski and they made their way down the aisle followed by Jenny, Lacin, and Kolby all together. Next came Brooke and Luke, then Haley and Nathan, and finally Ben and Harper.

"You did great," Nathan whispered.

"Thanks," Haley smiled as they made their way down the aisle.

"Stop it," Haley warned as Luke grabbed a strawberry off her plate. He ignored her however and grabbed another biting into it. She reached over and slapped his chest.  
  
"Ow! Brat, what the hell was that for?"  
  
"I said stop eating my food jerk!"  
  
"You don't have to be so violent about it," Luke pointed out.  
  
April shook her head. "You two are weirdo's."  
  
"Hey guy's," a voice interrupted them and they glanced up to find Tim. . . holding a baby.  
  
"Hey Tim," Haley greeted then they all glanced at each other wondering what was going on.  
He cleared his throat, 'So this is my daughter Katie Madison."

They couldn't help the looks of surprise that crossed their faces, looks that Nathan noticed as soon as he walked up. "What's going on?""Nate, this is Katie Madison, my daughter," Tim introduced and prepared himself for the verbal onslaught he was sure would come. But it didn't.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, she's gorgeous." The little doll with wispy brown hair and brown eyes gurgled and Nathan laughed. "Pass her over man," he said reaching for the little girl.  
  
Tim, a little awed, passed her over and stood dumfounded as Nathan- Nathan Scott- made a fuss over his little girl.  
  
"Hey there cutie. I got some stories on your old man, I sure do," he tickled the baby who squealed. He took a seat beside Luke and indicated for Tim to sit down. After an uncomfortable moment Haley spoke up.  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"Nine months," Tim answered and grinned, "and five days."  
  
"Are you married?" Luke asked

"No," Tim clarified. "Her uh Mom, she isn't in the picture." No one said anything so he continued. "I met Katherine at a bar one night. We stayed there talking all night. She was married but told me the marriage was over for a lot of reasons. So we started seeing each other and all the time I'm thinking they're separate. A month later she found out she was pregnant. Her husband gave her an ultimatum. Pick between him and her unborn child. Three days after Katie Madison was born she signed over her rights and left. Haven't heard from her since."  
  
"That's ruthless," Nathan gave his opinion.  
  
"But unfortunately not that uncommon," Luke stated knowingly.  
  
"Yeah. It's cool though, cause she's my world now. I wouldn't change a thing." He looked over to where his baby had fallen asleep in Nathan's arms.  
  
"And you guys live in Florida?" Haley asked.  
  
"Yeah, on the naval base. I've been thinking about moving though," he told them.

"Back to Tree Hill? April asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," he answered. "We all know how well this town used to take to the 'one-of-my-parents-abandoned-me' kids." He looked over at Luke, "Sorry man, that was insensitive."  
  
"But true."  
"All right, we wanna see you people on the dance floor," the DJ announced over the mic.  
  
Across the room Peyton caught Haley's eye and mouthed, 'Come on.'  
  
"We're being summoned to the dance floor by the bride," Haley groaned.   
  
"You're pooping the party Hales," Luke told her as he pushed back from the table. "My girlfriend and I will be getting our dance on" he said reaching a hand out to April with a goofy grin on his face. She obliged and took it.

"Did you just say pooping the- wait. Girlfriend?" Haley asked looking back and forth between them. Nathan glanced up at his older brother questioningly."As of last night. By the way, Haley meet my boyfriend, Luke. Luke, meet my best friend, Haley."

"Nice to meet you," Luke deadpanned.  
  
"I don't like him," Haley joked.  
  
"Haley, April," Peyton called out and waved them over again. They and Luke started walking towards her when Nathan stopped them..  
  
"Hales, you're gonna need someone to dance with." She smiled thinking he was about to come dance with her. "Tim, why don't you go dance with her since Katie Madison's asleep?"  
  
Haley tried to hide her disappointment and turned to Tim, "Yeah, let's go Papa Smith."

"Did you just call me Daddy Haley?" he joked standing from the table.   
  
"Ah, there's the Tim we all know and love," she joked. The four of them stepped out onto the dance floor near Peyton and Jake and began to dance.

"Have any of you seen Brooke?" Peyton asked them and Jake snickered.   
  
"Actually, no. Not in the last half hour," Haley said and April agreed.  
  
"If I had to guess I'd say she's probably under Graham," Luke said and Jake bust out laughing.   
  
"That's what I said!"  
  
"Whatever guys, she wouldn't do that," Peyton said.  
  
"Not today," Haley added.  
  
Jake and Luke snorted. "Right."  
  
"Ahem," April cleared her throat and pointed toward the house where Brooke and Graham were exiting the. Both looking a little flushed and a lot happy.  
"Like I said," Luke stated.  
  
"Like you didn't fall prey to Brooke's seduction," Haley interjected.  
  
"She's got you there baby," April laughed.  
  
"Whatever," was his comeback before pulling April away from the group, farther over on the makeshift dance floor that had been set up.  
  
Tim and Haley lapsed into a comfortable silence as they spun around on the dance floor. Tim noticed Haley's attention was on Nathan who had now been joined at the table by Lacin, who was staring intently at the baby. No doubt not used to seeing Nathan with anything other than a basketball in his hands.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

"Who is she?" Lacin asked squinching up her nose.

"Her name's Katie Madison Smith," Nathan told his little cousin.  
  
"Is she your baby?" she asked with wide eyes.

"No," he laughed. "You remember mine and your brother's friend Tim?"  
  
"I dunno," she sing-songed.  
  
"Well that's her Daddy," he clarified.  
  
"But how is she my family?" she asked confused.

"She's not Lace, but she can be your friend," he explained all while thinking. 'Poor kid, our family tree confuses me- no wonder she thinks everyone is kinned to her.'  
  
"Ok," she said accepting his answer.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .  
  
"You got it bad," Tim deduced.  
  
Haley looked up at him, but didn't say anything. "All this time and you're still as crazy about him as ever, you still look at him like that. Do you guys know how many people are looking for that?"  
  
It was like a slap in the face for Haley. What the hell had she been thinking lately?

"Hey honey," Brooke greeted dropping down at the table beside Haley.

"Hi," she replied. "How was Graham?"

She didn't even try to deny it. "Damn, that boy's got stamina."

"I thought you had a boyfriend," Haley laughed.

"Eeehhh," Brooke waved her hand dismissing that issue. "I wouldn't call him that."

"Commitment phobe," Haley teased.

"When I find someone that makes me happy, someone that makes me smile, makes me laugh, someone that loves me for me, someone that really knows me. . .well then I'll commit. Until then," she trailed off with a grin.

"Yeah, it seems like it'd be easy then doesn't it?" Haley said cryptically as she stared off. Brooke followed her line of sight and wasn't at all surprised when she saw Nathan talking to Luke. April joined them at the table.

"Haley," Brooke laid it out on the line. "Grow some balls."

"Amen," April added.

Haley rolled her eyes at the two as Brooke stood from the table. "Where are you going?"

"To find Graham," she stated.

"Do you think it's bad that we haven't heard anything from the Celtic's? Luke asked.

"Probably," Nathan stated bluntly.

"Yeah," Luke nodded and let his sentence trail off. "You ever regret it?"

"The try-out?"

"Nah... the draft. Turning it down, do you regret it?"

"No. . .yeah.. .sometimes. I couldn't have done it tho Luke. You remember how screwed up I was back then. I had just broken up with Kaci, it had only been about 6 months since Ryan died. If I had done it I never would have been able to keep my promise to him-I never would have been able to take care of Raegan and Natalie. And not keeping my promise to Ryan, I would've regretted that. I just needed a break too, it wasn't the same anymore." Luke stayed quiet thinking of Nathan's outburst until he pulled him out of it, "Do you regret it?"

"I don't know. I mean, same as you, I was burned out, it wasn't fun anymore. And I sat down one day and realized I didn't know Lacin's favorite color or her favorite cartoon, I hadn't talked to Mom in 2 weeks, I didn't know how things were going down at the garage. . .I didn't know what was going on with family. I felt like I was missing out on everything."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Nathan agreed. "Man, but that was a nightmare. Remember Dad came and took us out, bought us drink after drink-"

Luke cut in," Then we told him we weren't taking it. I thought he was going to have another heart attack right there."

"God, I know," Nathan laughed.

"Hey guys," Haley greeted the two of them walking up.

"Hales," Luke returned the greeting by raising his glass to her.

"What's up?" Nathan asked observing her smile.

"Nathan," she started and reached out a hand for him, "dance with me?"

AN:

"Look At You Girl" by Chris Ledoux

"Complete" by Lila McCann

Hey guys, sorry that took so long. I feel so bad. School has been insane and the real world has been interrupting as much as it could. I got wrapped up in a boy for awhile and had some roommate/friend drama and seriously neglected somethings I love, like writing, but I'm back and am starting the next chapter right now. Thanks for all the support and for reading, I love to hear what you think so leave me a note. Love to all.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Nathan reached out and took Haley's hand without a word then led her to the dance floor.

Luke shook his head and chuckled as he watched them walk off. A second later he felt two arms wrap around him from the back and hands slide across his stomach. He spun around and found himself face to face with his girlfriend.

"Hey baby," he greeted.

"Hi," she smiled and laughed as he began walking backwards toward the dance floor without letting go of her.

"Let's dance," he said still walking.

"I'd love to," she said with a grin. "You know you can let go right?"

* * *

"Yes, but I don't want to."

Not a word had been spoken since the impromptu dance request. Haley searched her brain for the right words to let Nathan know how she felt, the words that would get them from here to where they should be. But she came up short and sighed involuntarily. Nathan narrowed his eyes, he knew she was thinking about something, something big. He did all he knew to do and laced his fingers together behind her back, pulling her closer. Without hesitation she laid her head on his chest. The sun was beginning to set and music was spilling out of the speakers, onto the dance floor, and down the beach.

Nathan found that if he tried hard enough he could almost convince himself that he and Haley had never broken up. If he rested his chin on her head and just breathed in the scent that would forever be Haley to him, if he slightly rubbed her back through the thin material of her bridesmaid's dress, if he just concentrated on her tiny body pressed against his. . . it was like they had made it. There had been no harsh words, no debilitating hurt- it had just been Haley and Nathan. Together.

It killed him to remind himself that wasn't true. He pulled himself out of that thought process, not liking where it was going, and glanced around him. His mom dancing with Larry, Karen and Keith dancing, and between the two couples- holding hands and spinning around were Lacin and Kolby. He shook his head imaging the trouble those two were going to cause once they hit their teens. Peyton dancing with Jake's father, Jenny dancing with Jake, Tim and Brooke dancing while Tim held his sleeping daughter to his chest with one arm, and across the floor, Lucas twirling April around. He felt Haley mumble something into his chest.

"What?" he asked her. She looked up at him and he was taken aback by the raw emotion in her eyes.

"You're the one Nathan." He choked on the breath he was taking. "And I tried to deny it and I tried to fight it- but I . . .I realized I don't want to. I love you and I don't want to pretend that I don't anymore," she took a deep breath. "I love you Nathan."

He stared at her and his crystal blue eyes shone, but he didn't say a thing. "Say some-" Haley started, but was cut off when Nathan cupped her cheeks and took her lips in a searing kiss. His hands traveled back into her hair as she bit on his lower lip. Knowing what she wanted he slipped his tongue inside her mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her even closer to him.

"All right Nate!" Kolby yelled out, pulling the two out of their moment.

Haley blushed and buried her head into Nathan's chest once again. He leaned down and whispered, "I love you too Haley."

* * *

"I'm gonna go get a drink baby, I'll be right back," Nathan told Haley.

"OK," she told him then he leaned down and pecked her lips. She watched him walk away, then turned back to April who was staring at her.

"Spill," she instructed.

"I just looked at him and I couldn't think of a single reason we shouldn't be together."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Haley asked from the passenger seat. "And what's in that bag?"

"You'll see," Nathan said cryptically.

"No, you'll tell me," she said.

"You really think so?" he asked with a smirk.

In response she crossed her arms and sighed loudly then sat back in silence. But that didn't really last. "Are Luke and April coming too? Is that what you two were whispering about?"

He laughed. "This is killing you isn't it?"

"Yessssss."

"It's just me and you. Luke was just . . . basically ordering me to not come back to his apartment tonight."

"Why?" Haley asked leaning forward and switching on the radio. Nathan raised his eyebrows. "That twerp. He's trying to get into my best friend's pants!"

Nathan laughed. "I think he just wants some alone time with her. . . I can understand that."

Haley smiled up at him, "Yeah, me too."

* * *

"So I was thinking," Luke started, "that you should just stay here." He and April were laid out on the couch, Luke's head resting on her chest, as she absently ran her fingers through his dirty blond hair.

"You were huh? That's funny cause I was just thinking you should come with me to Boston," April told him.

"Yeah," he laughed and leaned up catching her lips in a kiss. They were interrupted a few minutes later by the phone ringing and he groaned when she pulled back. "No," he instructed seizing her lips once again while his hand roamed her waist. She allowed herself to fall into the kiss for a moment before pulling back a second time. He only took this as an opportunity to trail kisses down her neck.

"Lu," she started, but was cut off as he nipped at her neck.

"Ignore it," he said of the phone.

"We can't. You told your mom to call you if she needed you to help with your sister, Kolby, and Jenny tonight," she reminded him.

"All the more reason to ignore it," he grumbled, nonetheless sitting up and grabbing the phone.

"Hello," he greeted not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Luke Scott?" the caller questioned.

"Yeah," he answered a little curious.

"Harvey Grant with the Celtics."

* * *

"Nathan," was all Haley could muster when they pulled off the Parkermine Beach exit.

He stopped the car and grinned, then hopped out going around to the back of the car, and pulling out a huge tent.

"We're staying here tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," he answered. He barely got it out before she wrapped him a hug so tight he could barely breathe.

"I love you," she told him, then laughed. "It's funny. . . I had so much trouble saying it, now I can't stop."

"I don't want you to stop," he said with a smile.

He barely got the sentence out before Haley had caught his lips again catching him off guard. He staggered a bit before regaining his footing. He raised her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around him kissing him. Nathan blindly walked towards a nearby picnic table and eased Haley down onto it. Like a second nature she laid back on it and pulled Nathan down on top of her. He supported his body weight with one arm and tried to not let the other one roam to much.

"I. . . love. . . you," she said between kisses.

God, she was making this hard for him. The urge to take her right there, right then on the picnic table overthrew him. He sucked in a shaky breath as she unexpectedly pulled away and moved to his neck, sucking.

He tasted . . . familiar, Haley realized. Yet, there wasn't much familiar about how he was keeping his hands to himself- almost as if he was scared to touch her. She moved from his neck up to his lips as he lay still, almost rigid, on top of her, one arm supporting his weight and the other grasping the side of the picnic table. Oh, how she wanted those hands on her. He pulled back after a moment and tried to not sigh in frustration, instead choosing to smile up at him lazily.

He planted a quick kiss on her forehead before pulling himself up. "I'm gonna … uh, set the tent up. I got your mom to pack you some clothes so you could be more comfortable."

She sat up. "You told my mom about this?"

He grinned, "Yep."

"And she went along with it?"

"Your mother loves me," he said cockily.

Haley opened her mouth to argue, but shut it knowing it he was right. The James' women had a serious soft spot for Nathan Scott.

Nathan laughed as she just rolled her eyes at him and walked away. "Your bag's in the back," he called out to her.

She pulled out the bag and walked towards the public bathroom down the beach. She sent a quick prayer up that her Mom wouldn't humiliate her by having packed some ratty old pajamas she had found in the back of her closet or more likely, gone out and bought some racy lingerie in effort to get her back with Nathan. She remembered their little escapade on the picnic table a minute earlier and realized she might be needing aforementioned racy lingerie if he continued this hands-to-himself charade. She sighed and pulled open the bag, a little note peering up at her.

_Haley,_

"_Sometimes you cannot believe what you see, you have to believe what you feel. And if you are ever going to have other people trust you, you must feel that you can trust them too- even when you're in the dark. Even when you're falling." -_Tuesdays with Morrie

_When it's real, when it's right, don't let anything stand in your way. Have a nice night, I love you. _

_-Mom

* * *

_

"That your mom?" April asked Luke as he came back in the living room.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Was that your mom?" she repeated.

"Oh. . . no, just an old friend," he lied. "So what were we talking about?"

She grinned and leaned in, peppering kisses along his jaw, "About you coming home with me."

"We'll see," he laughed, before swinging her into his arms and standing from the couch, heading back towards his room.

* * *

"Sweet Lord," Nathan muttered under his breath as Haley crossed the beach headed towards him. Since when did pajama pants and white tank tops turn him on? Oh, right. . . when Haley started wearing them.

"Remind me to thank Mom for packing the oldest pair of pajamas she could find ok?" she greeted him.

"I will definitely thank her," he shot back with a smirk.

"Oh, so now you want me?" she asked with raised eyebrows and a smile.

"When have I not wanted you Hales?" he asked sincerely, yet a little apprehensive where this conversation was going.

"About 10 minutes ago on that picnic table," she said pointing it out.

"What?" he scoffed. "I wanted you."

"Then why didn't you take me?" she asked boldly. His eyes grew to the size of saucer's and she clapped her hands over her mouth just realizing what she had said. "I meant you were just all gentlemanly with your hands to yourself and everything, controlling yourself. . .," she trailed off obviously embarrassed .

He wanted to kick his own ass. He'd made Haley think he didn't want her. When in reality, he wasn't sure he'd ever wanted her as much as he did right now. "And that's not what you want?" he asked taking a step toward her.

She shook her head as he got closer, "It's the farthest from what I want."

"Well, far be it for me to keep you from what you want James," he whispered against her mouth before seizing it in a hot kiss that Nathan knew they'd be feeling long after it was over.

He was right.

* * *


End file.
